Le philtre d'amour
by Hoshiyo2000
Summary: Momoi était vraiment dingue de Kuroko. Peut-être un peu trop. Enfin, "peut-être"... En tout cas, assez pour tenter de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour. Par contre, elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, imaginé que ce qui était un plan tout à fait "normal" deviendrait aussi catastrophique...
1. prologue

Bonjour bonjour! Je me décide enfin à poster cette fiction, une des idées les plus étranges que j'ai jamais eu! Le couple que je vais ici exploiter est le Aokaga (Aomine x Kagami, mais je pense que tout le monde le sais xD ). Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, mis à part que j'espère vraiment que me lire vous amusera ^^

 **Disclaimer** : Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko no basket en général, bref, rien ne m'appartient... Dommage. Je me demande la tête que Tadatoshi Fujimaki ferait s'il savait que je fais de ses personnages.

.

* * *

.

Momoi Satsuki était folle amoureuse de Kuroko Tetsuya. Mais celui-ci ne le lui rendait pas vraiment.

C'est pour ça que ce soir, elle se décida à agir. Elle poussa la porte de cette vielle boutique de soi-disant magie, peu rassurée. L'intérieur ressemblait vraiment à l'intérieur d'une cabane de sorcière, comme celles qu'on nous montre habituellement dans les contes de fées.

Une quantité innombrable de fioles, contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs, tapissaient les murs, en appui sur des étagères qui grimpaient jusqu'en haut des murs. Plusieurs plantes, en pot ou en bocal, s'intercalaient parfois entre les fioles ou les appareils à décanter en verre.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva du fond de la boutique.

« Je vous attendais. Approchez, je vous prie.

Momoi sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la moindre présence lorsqu'elle était entrée, et chercha des yeux d'où venait la voix. Son regard se posa enfin sur une toute petite personne, coiffée d'un réel chapeau de sorcière (le même que celui des contes). Elle était assise sur une chaise posée en équilibre sur une dizaine de gros livres anciens devant elle, il y avait une table encadrée par deux étagères remplies de fioles. Un chat, noir aux yeux verrons, se tenait assis sur une étagère, sa queue pendant négligemment dans le vide.

Méfiante, Satsuki s'avança. L'ambiance était trop celle des contes pour enfant pour être vraie elle ne sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

« Voilà ce que vous m'aviez commandé, annonça la petite sorcière dont le chapeau couvrait le regard, en lui tendant une petite fiole. Vous mettrez un de vos cheveux à l'intérieur pour finaliser la préparation. Trois gouttes dans un verre d'une boisson quelconque seront suffisantes. Gardez le reste au cas où, les effets se dissipent au bout de dix jours…

Satsuki se saisit, prudente, de la fiole que lui tendait la sorcière. Elle observa le liquide par transparence. La couleur oscillait entre le rouge carmin et une sorte de violet-rose très foncé.

-Je… Merci… Euh… Combien je vous dois ? »

Après avoir payé une petite fortune, Satsuki ressortit enfin de la boutique. Dehors, elle respira un grand coup. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était vraiment oppressante.

Elle se sentait légèrement coupable. Employer ce genre de moyens… n'était-ce pas complètement déloyal et peu légitime ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas mal, elle donnait juste un coup de pouce à l'avancée des choses. Finalement satisfaite, elle rentra d'un pas décidé chez elle.

Elle ne se doutait pas encore, à ce moment-là, des conséquences engendrées par l'achat d'un philtre d'amour, censé lui faire gagner celui de son cher Tetsu-kun…

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Je confirme, Momoi ne se doutait pas encore des conséquences de ce qu'elle a fait. Mais je m'arrête avant de spoiler ma propre fiction.^^' Sinon, une review? *yeux du chat potté*


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le chapitre 1! J'en profite pour dire que je compte poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, pour l'instant. Et que cette fiction comportera un peu plus d'une dizaine de chapitres. Bonne lecture!

Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient toujours pas _

* * *

Aomine faisait distraitement tourner son ballon de basket sur son doigt. Satsuki marchait à ses côtés et semblait d'excellente humeur, peut-être même trop un sourire béat débordait des limites de son visage, et elle chantonnait de manière stupide.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi heureuse. Enfin, c'était peut-être parce qu'ils étaient en chemin pour aller voir Tetsu. Elle était vraiment à fond sur lui…

En effet, prise d'une idée subite et encore inexpliquée jusqu'à ce jour (enfin, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, comme Midorima, qu'elle était folle amoureuse du sixième homme fantôme de Teikô), elle avait décrété que Aomine et Kagami allaient s'entrainer en un contre un ce soir-là, afin, disait-elle, qu'ils s'améliorent. Et elle avait ajouté, d'un air de dissuasion clair de contrarier ses plans, que « si Tetsu-kun veut venir, il n'y a pas de problème… » Et tous avaient compris que Kuroko avait intérêt à venir.

Aomine et Satsuki étaient donc en route pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous avec Kagami et Kuroko. En fait, cette fois-ci, Aomine n'avait rien contre l'idée de Satsuki. Jouer avec Kagami était vraiment… excitant. C'était l'un des seuls adversaires contre lesquels il pouvait se donner à fond. Habituellement, Aomine gagnait, mais la dernière fois, Kagami avait failli le battre. Il s'était sacrément amélioré… Aomine était donc, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas trop, impatient de jouer en un contre un avec Kagami. Enfin, après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit fort, c'était la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu…

Aomine et Satsuki finirent par arriver au terrain de basket de rue. Kagami et Kuroko y étaient déjà, et jouaient, chacun un sourire sur le visage.

Satsuki se précipita sur Kuroko alors que celui-ci était encore en mouvement, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Tetsu-kun !

-Momoi-san… Tu m'étouffes…

Mais Momoi ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. Laissant Kuroko gérer l'ingérable Momoi Satsuki, Kagami se dirigea vers Aomine.

« Yo, Kagami.

-Salut. Tu… »

Mais avant que Kagami ne puisse finir sa phrase, Aomine avait laissé tomber sa veste par terre et s'était emparé du ballon de basket que tenait Kagami, et se dirigeait vers le panier. Kagami se reprit et lui courut après, histoire de ne pas se laisser faire.

Pendant qu'Aomine et Kagami entamaient un un-contre-un assez intense, Momoi et Kuroko s'étaient relevés et s'étaient assis sur le bord du terrain. La jeune fille était vraiment heureuse : bientôt le philtre d'amour allait exaucer son vœu qui datait du collège. Quand Kuroko ne ferait pas attention, elle verserait trois gouttes du philtre dans sa bouteille d'eau, et ensuite... Elle jubilait tant qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir.

« Momoi-san, ça va ?

Le visage perplexe de l'homme qu'elle aimait lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle devait avoir l'air un peu trop joyeuse. Elle tenta donc de se calmer, et affirma :

-Oui ! Tout va bien ! »

Kagami et Aomine finirent leur match, et, épuisés, se laissèrent tomber au bord du terrain.

« Alors ? Qui a gagné ? demanda Kuroko.

-…

-…

Le silence de ses deux amis l'interpella. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Match nul, répondit finalement Aomine.

-Hein ?

Match nul ? Alors qu'Aomine gagnait à chaque fois ? C'était…

-La prochaine fois…

-je gagnerai ! »

Inutile d'essayer de comprendre qui avait dit le début et la fin de la phrase, peut-être même que les deux avaient prononcé la phrase simultanément.

-Arrête de me prendre ma réplique ! s'écria Aomine.

-Arrête tes conneries, c'est la mienne !

-Toi, gagner ? Qui gagne à chaque fois, d'après toi, Kagami ?

-Et c'est qui qui s'est fait lamentablement écraser en match nul aujourd'hui ?

-c'est toi, idiot ! Ne prends pas ça pour une victoire, alors que c'est la première fois que tu m'égalises et que t'as jamais gagné !

-Tais-toi ! La prochaine fois… »

Kuroko les laissa se chamailler tranquillement, les regardant avec un air doux sur le visage. Ses deux lumières se ressemblaient vraiment, et même si pour rien au monde elles ne l'auraient avoué, elles s'entendaient bien.

« Ils se ressemblent, hein ? fit Momoi dans son dos.

Kuroko ne dit pas à Momoi qu'elle venait de formuler à haute voix sa pensée, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Soudain…

Splatch ! Un véritable tsunami aérien s'abattit sur Kuroko.

« Aomine, enfoiré ! Ma bouteille d'eau !

Dans leur dispute, Aomine et Kagami en étaient venus à une guerre violente et sans merci : la bataille d'eau. Et voilà ce qui arrivait…

« Tetsu-kun ! s'exclama Momoi catastrophée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Momoi-san, déclara Kuroko, trempé, mais impassible comme toujours. Mais vous n'avez plus rien à boire, dit-il en s'adressant à Aomine et Kagami. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous acheter des boissons au distributeur. »

Aomine et Kagami, ébahis, regardèrent le calme impérial de Kuroko. Mais en réalité, ils savaient que s'ils faisaient le moindre faux pas supplémentaire… Kuroko trouverait le moyen de se venger. Il n'y paraissait pas à première vue, mais Kuroko pouvait se montrer très cruel quand on l'énervait. C'était aussi vrai pour le basket d'ailleurs.

Kuroko parti, Aomine et Kagami reprirent leur chamaillerie, quoique plus doucement (C'est de ta faute, Bakagami ! –Qui tu traites de Bakagami ?)

Momoi, elle, y vit l'occasion parfaite de préparer son filtre d'amour. Tetsu-kun avait une bouteille d'eau pleine, elle se prépara à l'ouvrir pour y verser le liquide rouge-rose-violet, quand…

« Le cheveu !

Son exclamation interpella Aomine et Kagami.

-Satsuki ? Quel cheveu ?

Consciente de sa gaffe, elle se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche avant de répondre

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! »

Elle attrapa donc un de ses cheveux… et essaya de le glisser à l'intérieur de la fiole.

Zut. Les bords de la fiole étaient glissants, et elle n'arrivait pas à y glisser son cheveu… Et Kuroko qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir…

« Dai-chan !

-Hm ?

-Mets ce cheveu dans la fiole, dépêche-toi !

-Hein ? Mais…

-Ne discute pas !

-C'est pour quoi f-

-Pour une expérience en physique ! Pour observer la réaction d'un cheveu, fit-elle pour achever la conversation, bien que ce qu'elle disait n'avait strictement aucune logique. «

Aomine haussa les épaules. Avec Satsuki, ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer. Il se contenta donc d'obéir… Mais sans faire exprès, il échappa le cheveu rose et soyeux de Satsuki, qui s'envola. Oups. Si Satsuki venait à l'apprendre…

Il ne préférait pas y penser. Alors pendant que son amie d'enfance regardait Tetsu acheter les boissons, il arracha un cheveu à Kagami et le glissa dans la fiole. Ça restait un cheveu après tout…

« Aomine, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » s'énerva de nouveau Kagami, qui avait souffert de l'extraction brutale et inattendue d'un cheveu.

Aomine ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sinon, ça repartirait encore dans une joute verbale sans fin.

« Satsuki, tiens, déclara Aomine en lui rendant la fiole.

-Merci ! »

Satsuki s'empara de la fiole en verre elle semblait nerveuse.

Enfin, se disait-elle. Le moment crucial allait arriver. Elle ouvrit la bouteille de Tetsuya, et y versa trois gouttes du liquide rouge-rose-violet, dont la couleur se dilua instantanément, ne laissant aucun indice de son existence. Satsuki se dépêcha de ranger le reste du précieux liquide et de reboucher la bouteille. Malgré tout, elle se sentait quand même un peu coupable, alors elle décida de rentrer chez elle la jeune fille voulait revoir un Tetsu qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle. Satsuki sentait que si elle restait ce soir, son cœur allait exploser.

Alors la jeune fille fit croire à Aomine et Kagami que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle y allait.

« Vous direz au revoir à Tetsu-kun de ma part ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de filer plus vite qu'une étoile filante.

-C'est moi ou elle était vraiment surexcitée ? Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude ? demanda Kagami.

-Je crois aussi… Je me demande ce qu'elle avait, répondit Aomine en haussant des épaules. »

Mais déjà, Kuroko revenait.

« Désolé, annonça-t-il, il ne restait plus qu'une canette de coca… »

Devant ce nouveau sujet de conflit, Aomine et Kagami jouèrent la canette à pierre feuille-ciseau. Avec un grand cri de victoire, Kagami attrapa la canette, visiblement satisfait de sa victoire.

Devant un Aomine qui semblait être sur le point d'entrer en éruption, Kuroko lui proposa sa bouteille d'eau.

Et Aomine l'accepta. Il but d'une seule traite l'intégralité de la bouteille d'eau.

Sans se douter une seule seconde de ce que Satsuki avait mis à l'intérieur. Sans songer que le cheveu de Kagami, qu'il avait mis à la place de celui de Satsuki, pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur. Et que cette accumulation de petites choses allait pouvoir prendre une tournure si incongrue….

* * *

Vous voyez un peu le délire? XD C'est vraiment n'importe quoi... Ah, et au fait, ça fait quand même six mois que j'ai écrit ce chapitre (oui, j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance du coup...), et je me rend compte que c'est pas vraiment super bien écrit... Désolée, ça s'arrange par la suite!

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir! A la prochaine ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec mon chapitre 2 ^^

Un grand merci à mes reviewers, ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur !

Donc, puisque quelqu'un me l'a redemandé, l'histoire comportera environ une dizaine de chapitres en plus et pour ceux qui demandent comment ça va se passer, et bien je vous invite à lire ce qui se trouve en-dessous !

Ça fait un peu de temps que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, et à la relecture, je le trouve un peu bizarre, mais quand je l'ai écrit je l'aimais bien, donc je l'ai laissé tel quel.

 **Disclaimer** : c'est évident, mais rien, dans l'univers de Kuroko no basket, ne m'appartient… (Et comme tous les fans, je trouve cela regrettable x)

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Jeudi 4 février_

 _._

Enfin ! C'était _enfin_ la fin des cours… Kise se précipita dehors. Ce soir, il n'y avait pas entraînement de basket, pour la simple et bonne raison que le gymnase avait subi une coupure de courant due au froid qui avait, leur avait-on dit, gelé les circuits électriques. Il avait donc décidé d'aller voir Aomine-chi pour jouer en un-contre-un. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué contre lui, et cela lui manquait.

Il se mit donc en route pour le lycée Tôho.

Pauvre Kise. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour y aller.

« Aomine ? Cet enfoiré a encore séché l'entraînement… pesta Wakamatsu.

-Pardon, pardon, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Sakurai à outrance.

-Je crois qu'il est parti pour le lycée Serin, l'informa un membre du club qui passait par là. »

Kise ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il partit pour le lycée Seirin. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de voir Kagami-chi et Kuroko-chi.

Mais définitivement, ce n'était pas le jour pour faire ça.

Le lycée Seirin venait de finir son entraînement.

« Kagami-kun est parti au milieu de l'entrainement, apparemment son maître devait lui apprendre quelque chose… fulmina Riko en guise d'éclaircissement. Cet idiot se croit vraiment tout permis… »

Kise fila avant que la coach de Seirin ne passe ses nerfs sur lui.

En chemin, il croisa Kuroko, qui lui confirma qu'Aomine était parti rejoindre Kagami. Kuroko lui indiqua plus précisément le chemin, et Kise se mit à courir.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir…

Il s'arrêta net devant le terrain de basket. Le terrain de basket vide.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? fit une voix derrière lui.

-Ah !

Kise failli tomber à la renverse de surprise. Il regarda qui lui avait fait une telle frayeur… Une blonde aux grands yeux turquoise cachés par des lunettes lui faisait face. Elle lui disait quelque chose…

-Vous êtes…

-Tu es Kise Ryota, non ? Dans ce cas, tu dois chercher Taïga et Aomine ?

-Euh, oui…

-Aomine est venu chercher Taïga tout à l'heure, ils sont partis je ne sais où. Tu les as manqués de peu, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront.

-Quoi ? Ha… Moi qui étais venu pour prendre ma revanche… soupira le pauvre Kise.

-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de jouer contre moi ?

-Hein ?

C'était qui cette nana ? Elle débarquait de nulle part, elle connaissait Aomine-chi et appelait Kagami- chi par son prénom, et elle lui proposait un basket ?

-Je veux dire… vous savez jouer ?

-Amène-toi. »

Revenons quelques instants plus tôt.

Satsuki était assise à sa table, attendant fébrilement la fin des cours. Elle avait hâte de sortir du lycée pour pouvoir se rendre à Seirin. Elle voulait voir l'effet du philtre d'amour qu'elle avait fait boire à son Tetsu-kun adoré. Elle avait imaginé toute la journée la déclaration d'amour, des mots doux, peut-être même un baiser… L'air rêveur et béat qu'elle avait depuis ce matin ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Elle devrait peut-être demander à Aomine de l'accompagner, sinon il lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie : son ami d'enfance voulait sûrement prendre sa revanche…

Alors quand la sonnerie retentit, elle monta sur le toit du lycée, pour y retrouver le jeune homme qui devait sûrement sécher les cours, comme d'habitude…

Comme elle s'y attendait, Aomine se trouvait là. Quand il l'entendit approcher, il se retourna vers elle.

« Satsuki… Et si on allait à Seirin ce soir ?

Tiens ? C'était exactement ce qu'elle allait lui proposer…

-Oui, bonne idée ! Allons-y, Dai-chan !»

Mais quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'Aomine la rejoint, un air étrange planait sur son visage. Elle se demandait ce que c'était un mélange de béatitude, de sérieux, de concentration, d'anxiété…

Mais Momoi avait d'autres soucis en tête, à savoir un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clairs et une petite fiole aux couleurs rouge-rose-violets. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur faisait des bonds de bonheur et d'excitation dans sa poitrine. Enfin, Tetsu allait répondre à ses sentiments…

Les deux membres du lycée Tôhou se rendirent donc au lycée de Kuroko et Kagami. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de l'entraînement de Seirin.

Bizarrement, Kagami n'était pas là. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais Satsuki sentit Aomine se raidir.

Kuroko la remarqua, et elle lui fit signe. Enfin le moment de vérité était là… Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Kuroko s'approcha.

« Salut, fit-il. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Momoi fut surprise. Le filtre d'amour n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? Ou alors… Oui, peut-être que Tetsu-kun se retenait, cachait ses émotions… Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Comme c'était adorable…

-Et bien… commença la jeune fille.

-Où est Kagami ? interrompit brusquement Aomine.

-Il est partit s'entraîner avec son maître, répondit Kuroko. Pourquoi ?

-Où ? redemanda Aomine.

Satsuki tiqua. Le comportement d'Aomine n'était pas normal. Il ne s'était jamais autant soucié de Kagami, si ? Était-il si désireux de rattraper son précédent match nul ? Bah, Dai-chan était comme ça… Dès qu'un adversaire était fort, il voulait se mesurer à lui.

-Au terrain de basket de rue, mais…

Aomine partit soudainement, sans demander son reste.

-Bon, excuses-moi, Momoi-san, mais il faut que j'y retourne, l'équipe a besoin de moi.

-Hein ? Ah… Euh, oui, bien sûr, pas de problème, articula la jeune fille ».

Elle ne comprenait pas… Alors le filtre d'amour n'avait eu aucun effet ? A moins que Tetsu-kun ne soit trop gêné pour rester avec elle ? Oui, sûrement Après tout, c'était tout à fait possible… Quel adorable Tetsu-kun ! Elle décida donc de repasser le voir à la fin de l'entraînement. En attendant, elle décida de partir à la poursuite d'Aomine. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas tenté de déranger un match entre Aomine et Kagami, mais le comportement de son ami d'enfance était trop bizarre pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Quel idiot, ce Dai-chan… L'inquiéter alors que dans un peu de temps, son amour avec Tetsu-kun allait enfin se concrétiser…

Elle se mit à courir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une drôle d'impression.

Elle arriva au terrain de basket, et vit la silhouette de Dai-chan s'éloigner, accompagné de celle de Kagami-kun. Quoi ? Ils ne jouaient pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était passé par la tête de cet idiot de Dai-chan ? Elle courut pour arriver à leur hauteur, mais une intuition soudaine l'empêcha de se manifester clairement. Elle se contenta de les suivre discrètement.

La discussion animée qu'elle entendit la conforta dans son intuition.

« Hé, Aomine, tu veux quoi bon sang ? J'étais à la fin de l'entraînement, tu pouvais pas attendre deux min-

-La ferme, Kagami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… »

A force de marcher, Aomine et Kagami, suivis de près par Satsuki, arrivèrent dans un parc pour enfant, désert à cette heure-là. Les gens devaient être en train de manger. Aomine s'arrêta brusquement Kagami, qui le suivait, se cogna contre lui.

« Aomine, tu pourrais pas faire attention quand tu…

Kagami se stoppa net. Aomine avait soudainement approché son visage du sien.

-Kagami. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Kuroko ? Son air était inquisiteur et Aomine semblait vraiment attendre une réponse.

Momoi, qui s'était cachée sous le toboggan du parc, se demandait à quoi rimait cette étrange situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de passer par la tête de Dai-chan ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? Je-

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Bien sûr que je l'aime bien, c'est-

-Tu ne l'aimes pas plus que ça ?

-Et ben, je… C'est mon partenaire au basket, mais en dehors, je dirais qu'on s'entend plutôt bien, enfin, on-

-Vous êtes amis ?

-Euh, oui… Oui, bien sûr qu'on est amis.

-Juste amis ?

-Juste amis quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait d'autre ? C'est un très bon ami, je tiens à lui, et…

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, au moins ?

-L'aimer… Tu veux dire, avec des sentiments… de… d'amour, enfin, comme des amoureux ?

Aomine hocha la tête. Satsuki faillit rire devant la stupidité des questions d'Aomine. A quoi il pensait, au juste ? C'en était drôle, mais en même temps, c'était si étrange… A la fois, c'était le genre d'Aomine de poser les questions comme ça, et en même temps, la nature des questions ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis quand était-il devenu si stupide ?

-Bien sûr que non, idiot, souffla Kagami. Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi alors ?

Satsuki failli s'étrangler de stupeur devant la question. Apparemment, elle ne fut pas la seule, parce qu'elle entendit Kagami tousser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague encore ?

-Pardon ? demanda Kagami, pour s'assurer que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

Aomine soupira avant de reposer sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Apparemment, les oreilles de Kagami ne lui jouaient pas de tour.

-Pourquoi tu poses des questions comme ça ? s'emporta soudain Kagami, visiblement énervé.

-Ne me parles pas comme ça.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui…

-Kagami, réponds-moi.

Momoi se demanda si Aomine était en train de plaisanter, mais son air était on ne peut plus sérieux. Et de plus, elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer car elle était quand même à quelques mètres d'eux, mais elle jura qu'Aomine avait encore rapproché son visage de celui de Kagami.

-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, mais…

-T'as l'intention de te défiler, Kagami ?

-Hein ? Mais je me défile pas, c'est toi qui pose des questions biza-

-Des fois, t'es vraiment immature, commença Aomine.

Hein ? Là, ça devenait vraiment bizarre. Aomine continua.

-Quand les gens ont vraiment besoin de connaître tes sentiments, tu peux pas être honnête avec eux, juste pour ça ? Ou bien tu me détestes au point que tu ne puisses pas l'avouer ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Autant, au début, Satsuki trouvait la situation comique, mais là, ça devenait clairement alarmant. Pourquoi Aomine avait-il l'air aussi blessé ?

-Mais, je…

Apparemment, Kagami ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était compréhensible.

-S'il te plait, Kagami. Réponds.

-Je…

Il semblait vraiment embarrassé.

-Tu… Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, toi ? essaya de demander Kagami.

-Ce n'est pas évident ?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Kagami n'était plus sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. Depuis sa cachette, Satsuki sentit son cerveau se mettre en marche à plein régime.

Aomine soupira. Il s'éloigna légèrement de Kagami, ancra son regard dans le sien, lui faisant face avec une aura éblouissante.

-Je t'aime, Kagami.

Les yeux de Kagami et ceux de Satsuki s'agrandirent en même temps. La jeune fille venait de faire un lien entre les évènements. Un lien entre le filtre d'amour et la déclaration de Dai-chan. Il y avait une possibilité, aussi infime soit-elle, que ce soit un cheveu de Kagami qui ait été dans la fiole, et que… Elle retint une exclamation. Le cri, le cri que Kagami avait poussé la veille… Peut-être que Dai-chan avait échappé son cheveu et qu'ayant eu peur des représailles, en ai « emprunté » un à Kagami… C'était de sa faute, elle aurait dû lui préciser… Et après ? Il aurait suffi qu'Aomine échange de bouteille avec Tetsu… Oh non, si c'était ça, c'était de sa faute, c'était catastrophique !

Dai-chan était tombé amoureux de Kagami à cause du philtre d'amour ! Les pauvres… Et en plus elle ne pourrait plus l'utiliser sur Tetsu-kun… Ah, non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, pas du tout même !

-Tu m'aimes pas, hein ?

Aomine soupira.

-Bah, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureux de moi, hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Quoi, t'as peur ? se moqua Aomine en s'approchant dangereusement de Kagami.

-Dai-chan, attends !

Aomine et Kagami se tournèrent tous les deux vers la source du cri. Satsuki, apparemment paniquée, se mit à débiter un flot de paroles continu.

-C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée, je voulais rendre Tetsu-kun amoureux de moi, mais le filtre d'amour, enfin, j'ai fait faire un filtre d'amour, et j'aurais dû mettre mon cheveu dedans, mais je crois que c'est ceux de Kagami qui, et puis Dai-chan…

La pauvre Satsuki n'arrivait pas à tenir des propos cohérents et Aomine la coupa.

-Satsuki, si je comprends bien, ton cheveu que tu m'as demandé de mettre dans la fiole hier, c'était pour faire un filtre d'amour pour Tetsu, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Et moi, j'ai perdu ton cheveu et j'en ai pris un à Kagami à la place. Ça veut dire que la personne qui a bu ta potion d'amour-

-C'est un filtre d'amour, pas une potion.

-On s'en fiche, idiote ! Aomine soupira. Donc, la personne qui a bu ça est tombée amoureuse de Kagami.

Momoi hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as mis la potion dans la bouteille de Tetsu.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il ne restait plus qu'une canette de coca au distributeur de boisson, et c'est Kagami qui l'a gagnée à pierre-feuille-ciseau. Et comme j'avais soif et rien à boire, Tetsu m'a donné sa bouteille d'eau. Donc…

-Attends, ça veut dire qu'à cause du philtre d'amour, t'es amoureux de moi ? Me fais pas rire, ça n'existe que dans les contes ce genre de trucs…

-Et pourtant c'est ça, Bakagami.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Attends, Satsuki, ça ne dure pas toute la vie, ton truc, j'espère ?

-Non, ça passe au bout de dix jours.

-Pendant dix jours, il va être amoureux de moi ? demanda Kagami.

Satsuki hocha la tête.

-Bon, c'est pas si grave que ça… souffla Aomine.

-Comment tu peux rester aussi calme alors que tu…

-Crétin ! Ça aurait pu être pire ! Je vais faire comme je le sens, c'est tout…

-Mais comment tu vas faire pendant dix jours ? Il est hors de question que je passe du temps avec un type qui…

-Un type qui quoi ?

-Un type… un putain d'homo qui est amoureux de moi ! »

La déclaration brutale de Kagami, faite sur un ton agressif, eu pour effet de causer un silence complet.

Aomine regarda Kagami comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque en pleine figure. Ce qu'avait dit Kagami… D'accord, il était amoureux de lui, mais il avait bu un filtre, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Et si ça avait été vrai ? Kagami l'aurait vraiment jeté ? Kagami était-il si intolérant que ça ?

Aomine sentit une drôle de sensation le traverser, un peu comme un gigantesque frisson désagréable. Il sentit aussi ses yeux le piquer, et tout devint flou…

Des larmes dégoulinèrent le longs des joues d'Aomine, tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient.

Kagami sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, et ses propres mots l'horrifièrent. Il leva les yeux vers Aomine, mais au moment où il allait rencontrer son regard, Aomine tourna les talons et détala.

Kagami regarda Satsuki un instant, ébahi, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je… Je voulais pas dire ça… Je…

-Alors cours le rejoindre, idiot ! »

Kagami s'élança.

Aomine allait vite, mais Kagami pouvait encore distinguer sa silhouette dans les rues, bien que le jour soit déjà bien tombé.

Au bout d'un moment, Aomine finit par s'arrêter, s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser. De loin, Kagami crut le voir enfouir son visage dans ses bras en appui contre ses genoux.

Le marqueur de Seirin s'avança doucement. Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres d'Aomine, celui-ci lui parla :

« Pourquoi t'es venu ?

Kagami ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'approcher encore plus.

-Si c'est pour t'excuser, ça sert à rien, ce qui est dit est dit même si tu ne le penses pas, tout au fond de toi, tu le penses…

Kagami s'assit à côté d'Aomine.

-Pourquoi tu viens ? Tu aimes me faire souffrir encore plus ?

-Ça ne te ressembles pas de dire ça.

-Je sais que je te dégoûte, alors va-t'en, s'il te plait…

Kagami passa un bras autour des épaules d'Aomine. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se raidir.

-Kagami, à quoi tu joues, enfoiré ?

-Je te préfère comme ça.

-Kagami ! Tu fous quoi, bordel ?!

Aomine s'était violemment dégagé de l'étreinte de Kagami. Cet acte eut pour conséquence de dévoiler son visage. Son visage inondé de larmes.

Kagami fut comme foudroyé. Il ne pensait pas que ses paroles avaient eu un tel effet sur le basketteur.

Une seule réaction fut alors possible.

Sans tenir compte des protestations d'Aomine qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver, Kagami prit Aomine dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

-Kagami, qu'est-ce que…

Et voilà, il protestait.

-Aomine. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je l'ai dit sans en comprendre le sens. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… En fait, ça me gênait de passer la semaine avec toi. Tu n'es pas tout à fait toi-même, alors si jamais il se passait quelque chose qu'on pourrait regretter par la suite, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. Cette situation me gêne horriblement. En fait… Je suis complètement… perdu. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Je suis vraiment… désolé.

-Kagami ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es sérieux ?

-M'oblige pas à répéter un truc comme ça !

-Aller…fit Aomine, retrouvant son arrogance habituelle.

-Jamais !

-Kagami… susurra Aomine en relevant sensuellement le menton de Kagami avec ses doigts.

-Tire-toi ! »

Ce soir-là, Kagami consentit à héberger Aomine chez lui. Mais pas dans le même lit, insista-t-il.

Satsuki se sentit soulagée. Même si ça n'allait pas être facile, ces dix jours pouvaient se passer sans trop de dégâts.

Enfin… Quand il serait sorti de l'effet du philtre…

Elle préférait ne pas penser au sort qu'Aomine lui réserverait. Si ça se trouve, il allait utiliser la punition suprême… Oui, c'était malheureusement plausible. Il allait sûrement _boycotter ses sorties shopping._

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus ! C'est un petit peu n'importe quoi… Je préfère ceux d'après, quoi que après, c'est encore plus n'importe quoi… AH ! Non ! Ne partez pas malgré ce que je viens de dire ! Revenez ! C'est pas que du n'importe quoi !

Euh… Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à solliciter votre générosité pour me laisser une review ! C'est rapide, et ça m'encourage pour la suite…

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 ! Celui-là, il commence vraiment à partir en c******, mais je sais que j'ai beaucoup rit en l'écrivant. M'attirant les regards incompréhensifs et sceptiques de mon père. Qui relit cette fiction, en fait c'est un peu mon bêta. Tout le monde s'en fiche, je sais, mais un père qui relit du yaoi, c'est quand même incongrue et de mon point de vue, plutôt amusant.  
Je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est dingue comment vous êtes motivants. (motivantes, avec un « e », j'imagine, mais bon).  
Au fait, je voulais préciser qu'il y aura un Kise x Kasamatsu en couple secondaire, mais vous inquiétez pas, ça pas durer pendant toute la fic. Pas ma faute si je les trouve définitivement adorables. Pas ma faute. Allez vous plaindre à l'auteur original :p

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas, sinon la quasi-totalité des garçons serait partie en courant pendant la diffusion de l'animé.

Bon, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 (deuxième jour)

 _Vendredi 5 Février._

Le réveil de Kagami sonna. Las, il tendit le bras pour l'éteindre. Il repoussa la couette. Aomine grogna un peu, pas vraiment réveillé. Kagami posa un pied à terre…

Deux secondes. Aomine ?

« Ahh ! Aomine, enfoiré ! Je t'avais dit de pas dormir dans mon lit !

L'oreiller de Kagami s'écrasa sur le visage du basketteur à moitié endormi.

-Kagami… Me réveilles pas comme ça…

-R… Rien à foutre ! T'as rien à faire ici !

C'était vrai, ça ! Il ne pouvait pas s'incruster dans son lit comme ça, c'était un endroit un minimum… _intime,_ on ne pouvait pas dormir à deux aussi facilement, surtout deux hommes, et en connaissant les sentiments actuels d'Aomine dus au philtre d'amour…

-Allez, c'est bon… Tu vas pas en faire une histoire…

-Non, c'est pas bon ! Tu… »

Kagami peina à chercher ses mots, avant d'abandonner, en écrasant néanmoins Aomine avec le deuxième oreiller.

S'il commençait à se prendre la tête avec l'autre imbécile, il allait arriver en retard en cours. Il décida donc de laisser passer (pour l'instant du moins) et prit la route de la salle de bain.

Arrivé dans la salle d'eau en question, il se déshabilla et prit sa douche. Ça le détendrait, avec tout ce bazar qui remuait sa vie en ce moment.

Une fois sa douche finie, Kagami sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette… quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Oï, Kagami, j'ai faim… »

Puis les yeux d'Aomine tombèrent sur le corps entièrement dénudé de Kagami…

…qui était devenu rouge pivoine…

…et qui expulsa l'autre enfoiré aux cheveux bleus foncés de sa salle de bain avec un monumental kick qui resterait à jamais gravé dans l'histoire !

Malgré cet épisode, le reste de la matinée se passa relativement bien, à part au petit déjeuner, Aomine ayant voulu à tout prix que Kagami lui amène directement la nourriture dans la bouche, à la manière d'un couple, avec les baguettes. Après le refus catégorique de Kagami, les protestations d'Aomine, la petite dispute, le basketteur du lycée Seirin put finalement partir en cours. Le fait qu'Aomine l'ait accompagné, jusqu'au portail du lycée, ce jour-là, resta presque comme un détail parmi tous les autres événements des deux derniers jours.

Ce qui ressortit de cette matinée, c'était que maintenant, Kagami était persuadé que ces dix jours allaient apporter un beau lot de problèmes, et qu'Aomine était vraiment un bel enfoiré.

Kasamatsu arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de la classe de l'autre idiot aux cheveux blonds.

Hier, leur entrainement n'avait pas eu lieu, mais il avait voulu en profiter pour inviter Kise à venir jouer avec lui sur un terrain d'extérieur. Cependant, il avait eu beau chercher le lycée et ses environs de fond en combles, pas de traces de Kise. Tous les messages qu'il avait envoyé n'avaient trouvé pour nulle autre réponse qu'un silence de sms digne du désert antarctique.

Bien sûr, le fait que Kise ne lui réponde pas l'énervait. Mais il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi cela l'énervait autant. En plus, le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijo avait une méchante envie de savoir ce qu'avait fait Kise hier soir. Peut-être était-il allé rejoindre des fans.

 _Tss, et c'est comme ça qu'il compte progresser ?_

Mais pour une fois, Kasamatsu ne voyait pas clair dans ses propres sentiments. Ce qui l'énervait, était-ce le fait que Kise ne se serve pas de son talent pour progresser, ou bien le fait qu'il ait été avec d'autres filles ?

 _Bah, il fait bien ce qu'il veut, non ?_

Après tout, Kise était un lycéen responsable… ou presque.

 _Et pour le basket alors ? Qui va le tirer en avant si je ne le motive pas ?_

Tout en remuant ces pensées, Kasamatsu arriva devant la classe de l'atout de son équipe.

Comme d'habitude à l'heure de la pause repas, Kise était un des derniers à rester dans la salle. Il plaisantait joyeusement aves des élèves de sa classe, mais quand il vit son aîné, il s'excusa et partit le rejoindre à l'entrée de la salle.

« Kasamatsu-sempai ! On mange ensemble ? »

Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvèrent donc côte à côte pour partager leur repas. Kise sortit son bento qui semblait délicieux.

« C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Non, une de mes fans ! répondit Kise avec un grand sourire.

-Tss.

-Hein ?

-Non, rien… C'est avec elles que t'étais, hier soir ?

\- Hier soir ? Euh, non…

-Alors avec qui ?

Sans le vouloir, Kasamatsu avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec un ton quelque peu agressif.

-Euh… Et bien hier soir, comme on n'avait pas entrainement…

-Je sais bien qu'on avait pas entrainement ! Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour s'enfuir ?

-M'enfuir ? Mais…

-C'est bon, laisse tomber !

Kasamatsu était vraiment énervé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais en ce moment Kise l'énervait monumentalement. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait giflé, frappé chaque particule de son corps il l'aurait plaqué contre un mur et…

Hein ?

 _Plaqué contre un mur et_ … ? C'était quoi ce genre de pensées ? Kasamatsu secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Sa colère pour Kise n'était pas passée bien au contraire. C'était de sa faute si son cerveau se mettait à marcher anormalement, avec toutes ses histoires de fans et compagnie…

-Mais… Kasamatsu-sempai…

-Hier soir, on aurait pu s'entrainer dehors et…

-Hein ? Mais personne de l'équipe ne m'en a parlé…

L'air innocent de Kise l'énerva encore plus. A moins qu'il n'ait vraiment rien fait, et qu'il s'énerve tout seul pour rien ? Non, non. C'était de la faute de Kise. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était sûr que le blond avait fait quelque chose.

-C'est normal, idiot ! J'allais te proposer de t'entrainer avec moi et…

-Hein ? Mais…

-Mais tu étais trop occupé avec les filles ou je ne sais qui, tu crois vraiment que tout t'es permis ?

-Mais j'ai bien le droit d'avoir une vie, non ?!

Pour la première fois, Kise avait crié. Il ne comprenait pas, quel crime avait-il bien pu commettre pour subir pareille colère ?

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as pas deux neurones pour réfléchir ?! »

Et Kasamatsu se leva brusquement, récupéra son sac et partit, laissant un Kise déconfit.

Kise ne parla pas à son capitaine de l'après-midi, et le soir venu, il ne se sentit pas la force de subir son regard chargé de reproche et de colère à l'entrainement. Le top model ne vint donc pas à l'entrainement, le séchant pour ce qui était peut-être la première fois.

Il préféra se diriger vers le lycée Seirin, où il trouverait peut-être un peu de réconfort. Kuroko et lui étaient toujours restés en bon termes et Kagami pouvait parfois se montrer très mature quant à ce genre de problèmes (c'était peut-être le seul domaine où il pouvait l'être d'ailleurs… Et encore.)

Contrarié, Kise ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux silhouettes devant le gymnase de Seirin. Pourtant, les cris de leur dispute ne passaient pas inaperçus.

« Aomine, enfoiré ! Tu ne peux pas venir me voir tout le temps comme ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Kagami poussa un soupir rageur pour essayer de se calmer.

-Mais parce que je suis en train de m'entrainer avec mon équipe, andouille !

-Si on s'entraînait ensemble, tous les deux, tu progresserais bien plus vite que maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Et puis d'abord…

-Si tu penses que tu es assez fort pour te priver de mes entraînements, réglons ça en un contre un. Tu gagnes et je te laisse tranquille.

-Et tu crois sérieusement que…

-Aller, Kagami… Je fais ça pour toi. Je t'aime, je te rappelle.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ! C'est juste un stupide… philtre d'amour qui te le fais croire ! Dans une semaine ça sera fini !

-Huit jours.

-C'est pareil !

-Non, mais pour l'instant je t'aime, alors viens maintenant.

-Et tu crois que je vais accepter après ça ?

Aomine se rapprocha dangereusement de Kagami, ne laissant qu'une infime distance de sécurité entre eux.

-Kagami…

-A- Aomine… Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Aomine-chi ? Kagami-chi ?

Les deux se retournèrent en même temps et lancèrent un agressif :

-Quoi ?

Le pauvre Kise, prit dans ce regard énervé de milieu de dispute, réagit comme il put :

-Euh… Je… Je passais par là et…

-Désolé, Kise. C'est juste que là, c'est compliqué et… commença Kagami sur un ton d'excuse.

-Je vous ai entendu, c'est quoi cette histoire d'Aomine-cchi qui aime Kagami-cchi à cause d'un philtre d'amour ? »

Le joueur de Seirin sentit ses sourcils tiquer violemment. Et zut… Si Kise venait à en être au courant… En même temps, au point où ils en étaient…

Quelques instant plus tard, Kagami et Aomine avaient fini leur récit. Laissant un Kise ébahi. Enfin, pas pour longtemps…

« Pfouahahaha, j'y crois pas ! Aomine-cchi… _amoureux_ … de Kagami-cchi…

Et le blond partit dans une très forte crise de fou-rire sous l'énervement des deux protagonistes de l'histoire.

Une fois le fou-rire passé, Kagami demanda à Kise la raison de sa venue ici. Kise se renfrogna et son envie de rire s'évapora aussi vite que Kuroko disparaissait.

Kagami hésita à se réjouir que Kise paye pour s'être moqué d'eux. La mine de Kise étant vraiment dépitée, Kagami décida de compatir. Il n'était pas un monstre insensible, quand même…

Kise raconta sa dispute avec Kasamatsu.

« Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est énervé contre moi, je n'ai vraiment rien fait de…

-Idiot, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

L'air d'Aomine était vraiment exaspéré.

-Parce que tu comprends, toi ? demanda Kagami, qui avait l'air aussi surpris que Kise.

-Quoi, toi non plus tu ne comprends pas ?

Devant les mines incompréhensives des deux basketteurs en face de lui, Aomine poussa un soupir d'exaspération avant de s'expliquer.

-D'un côté, j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

Kagami et Kise remuèrent la tête en signe de négation.

-Et bien… Soit Kasamatsu est amoureux de Kise, soit c'est quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

-Hein ? fit un Kise qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ou de vouloir comprendre.

Nouveau soupir d'Aomine. Si ça continuait, son stock de soupirs exaspérés allait s'épuiser. Il allait falloir qu'il songe à agrandir son stock.

-Et bien… Kasamatsu a bien dit qu'il avait l'intention de t'inviter à jouer au basket de rue avec lui ?

-Euh… Plus ou moins, oui.

-Alors imagine. Il voulait t'inviter, mais tu étais parti on ne sait où, et comme tu as beaucoup de fans, il est très facile de s'imaginer que tu étais avec des filles. En plus, tu as dit à Kasamatsu que non, mais cela devait sûrement ressembler à un mensonge. Et le fait de ne pas savoir l'a énervé, parce qu'il a peur que tu lui « files entre les doigts », en quelque sorte. Son état d'esprit s'approche beaucoup de l'amour, tu ne trouves pas ? En plus, il s'est vraiment énervé pour ça…

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Et bien… Je veux dire… Kasamatsu et moi… Enfin… Je…

-Tu ne sais pas comment réagir, c'est ça ? intervint Kagami.

Kise hocha de la tête.

-Alors réfléchis-y, dit Aomine. Penses-y, et quand tu auras trouvé ta réponse, vas voir Kasamatsu. »

Kise finit par accepter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et repartit, en remerciant ses deux amis. Une fois le blond parti, Aomine et Kagami se retrouvèrent seuls.

« Depuis quand t'es devenu doué pour ce genre de choses, toi ? demanda Kagami.

-Depuis que je suis amoureux de toi, peut-être ? répondit Aomine, taquin, en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kagami.

-Arrête ça ! répliqua Kagami du tac au tac en se dégageant d'Aomine, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Oh, tu rougis ! Tu…

-Ça suffit ! Et puis, se rappela soudain Kagami, j'ai un entrainement à faire, moi !

-Hein ? Tu ne vas pas y aller maintenant, ils doivent déjà avoir presque fini !

-C'est de ta faute, enfoiré d'Aomine !

-Viens plutôt avec moi faire du basket de rue. En un contre un.

La proposition d'Aomine n'en était pas vraiment une, Kagami savait qu'il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Demander ce genre de chose lui ressemblait tellement… Kagami sourit. La proposition lui plaisait, tout compte fait. Le filtre d'amour n'avait pas que des inconvénients : il pourrait en profiter pour jouer contre Aomine.

-Okay… Je te préviens, je vais gagner !

-Oh ? Intéressant…

Tiens, en ce moment, Aomine ne semblait pas avoir bu de philtre d'amour. Quand on parlait de basket, le jeune homme était vraiment concentré…

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais te ménager ! » avertit Aomine.

Et zut… Les effets du philtre d'amour n'allaient pas le lâcher comme ça.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres que Kagami et Aomine se dirigèrent vers le terrain de basket extérieur.

Arrivés au terrain, Aomine s'empara de la balle prenant un air concentré et regardant Kagami d'un air de défi, il fit comprendre que le match pouvait commencer…

« Viens… Essaye de m'arrêter si tu peux ! »

Aomine feinta, passa Kagami qui s'élança à sa poursuite. Il sauta pour rentrer la balle, mais son adversaire l'intercepta, repartit dans l'autre sens, Aomine intercepta la balle par derrière… Le un-contre-un devint rapidement intense, les feintes, les dunks, les interceptions se succédaient à un rythme endiablé si bien que les deux basketteurs se mirent à transpirer rapidement. Mais aucun ne voulait en rien céder face à l'autre, et personne ne s'arrêtait.

Aomine prit cependant le dessus, bien que l'écart fût loin d'être énorme. Toujours était-il, qu'au bout d'un moment, à cause de son acharnement (ou sa stupidité ?), Kagami, à bout de force, en rentrant un dunk, sentit la force de son bras l'abandonner à son triste sort. La traîtresse… Il se sentit partir en arrière, sans aucune possibilité de retrouver l'équilibre. La chute allait faire mal…

Ou pas. L'impact contre le sol fut étrangement doux. Bizarre… De plus, il ne se retrouvait pas étendu sur le sol, mais adossé contre quelque chose dégageant une douce chaleur… D'instinct, Kagami se serra contre ce dossier improvisé avant que sa conscience ne le rattrape. Pris d'un doute soudain, il se retourna… Et tomba nez à nez avec Aomine. Qui le regardait d'un air moqueur.

« A-Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que… s'écria Kagami, les joues écarlates devant cette proximité.

-je viens de sauver ta peau, Bakagami, répondit Aomine, avec toujours cette lueur moqueuse dans le regard. La situation l'amusait beaucoup. Laisser Kagami se débattre avec sa gêne était vraiment… divertissant au plus haut point.

-Mais… Tu… T'avais pas besoin de faire ça ! s'énerva Kagami, qui au contraire d'Aomine, n'était pas _du tout_ enchanté par la situation.

-Pour te laisser t'écraser au sol comme un pauvre débris ? Non merci… Et puis, arrête de faire comme si t'étais vraiment dégoûté par le fait que je t'ai rattrapé, rétorqua Aomine, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Cette réplique laissa Kagami en proie à un conflit intérieur. Non, évidemment, Aomine ne le dégoûtait pas, mais en même temps, il était vraiment gêné. Pendant qu'il se débattait avec ses pensées, Aomine releva le menton de Kagami avec ses doigts. Ce qui coupa court aux réflexions de ce dernier.

-Aomine, crétin, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?!

-Tu veux pas te tenir tranquille deux secondes, imbécile ? fit Aomine, passablement contrarié.

-Mais…

Kagami essaya de se dégager, mais l'autre avait attrapé ses poignets en les maintenant au-dessus de sa tête.

La situation se réchauffait… Non, Aomine ne faisait pas ce genre de chose sans arrière-pensées douteuse… Pas du tout même. Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ?

-Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je t'ai demandé de te tenir tranquille, non ?

-Arrêtes ça !

-J'ai gagné, et c'est pas la première fois en plus. La dernière fois, je t'avais quand même donné mes chaussures, tu te rappelles ? Donc tu me dois quelque chose…

-Je te dois rien du tout, et puis t'as pas encore gagné, je peux encore…

-Tu dis encore ça après avoir failli t'exploser contre le sol ?

Kagami ne put rien répondre. Il devait reconnaitre qu'Aomine avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser l'autre enfoiré faire ce qu'il voulait !

Mais l'autre enfoiré en question ne suivait pas le même raisonnement. Kagami avait arrêté de se débattre, parfait.

Le prenant par surprise, Aomine fondit sur les lèvres du roux.

Kagami resta une seconde indécis, sans comprendre. Mais quand l'information fut montée jusqu'à l'horizon de sa compréhension, et bien… il réagit. Il roula au sol, loin d'Aomine, s'essuyant la bouche. Choqué. Choqué et rouge pivoine. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une Alex numéro deux !

-Aomine ! Enfoiré ! Tu…

Mais Aomine ne le laissa pas mettre un terme à sa phrase. Kagami était assis en face de lui, pas si loin que ça. Il lui suffit de basculer vers l'avant pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de Kagami. Hm… La position était vraiment avantageuse. Il pouvait voir Kagami, il avait un avantage certain, et…

Le basketteur aux cheveux bleus esquiva de justesse un coup de poing et attrapa le poignet de Kagami qui avait fusé.

-Hn, hn, c'est pas bien de frapper les gens, Kagami…

En guise de réponse, l'autre lui balança son autre poing dans la figure.

-Ouh, de justesse, rit Aomine en attrapant le deuxième poignet.

-Arrête ça !

Aomine ne prêta pas attention à ces protestations, préférant plutôt remettre les poignets de Kagami au-dessus de sa tête.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau. De façon plus intense cette fois. Les lèvres d'Aomine se posèrent sur celles de Kagami, et après avoir déposé quelques baisers dessus, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du roux. Il força l'accès à la bouche du basketteur sous lui, qui tenta de résister. Mais Aomine finit par gagner cette bataille, et sa langue se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de Kagami. Lentement, il trouva la langue du roux, et entama une danse lente et sensuelle. Kagami essayait de résister, mais ses efforts avaient plutôt l'effet inverse.

Alors il décida d'utiliser la solution dernier recours.

 _Désolé, Aomine_ … songea-t-il. Avant de mettre un bon coup de genoux bien placé à la pauvre victime du philtre d'amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux basketteurs rentraient chez Kagami. Après s'être excusé, légèrement gêné, mais amusé quand même, il avait accepté d'héberger le bleu une nuit de plus. Pour se faire pardonner.

« Kagami… enfoiré… T'y es pas allé de main morte…

-C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas m'embrasser.

-Pff… T'es pas marrant…

-Arrête, on dirait un gosse. »

Cette légère dispute les avait menés à l'appartement de Kagami. Celui-ci tourna les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit.

« J'arriverai jamais à m'y faire… C'est tellement grand ici, dit Aomine.

Kagami ne releva pas et posa son sac, rangea son ballon de basket.

-Tu veux quoi ce soir ?

-Hein ?

-On va pas passer la soirée le ventre vide, non ?

-N'importe… De toute façon tu cuisines tellement bien que j'ai l'impression que quoi que tu fasses, ça sera bon.

Kagami rougit sous le compliment.

-Dis-dis pas n'importe quoi, y'a bien quelque chose que tu voudrais, non ?

-N'importe, je te dis. »

Et histoire de faire comprendre que la conversation était close, Aomine s'installa sur le canapé.

 _Quelle tête brûlée, ce mec_ …

Kagami se lança donc dans la préparation d'un traditionnel riz au curry, parce que c'était quand même rapide et facile à préparer. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire quelque chose de plus complexe, étant donné ce qui s'était passé à peine une heure auparavant. D'autant plus que l'abruti qui avait causé cet « incident » squattait son appartement et était maintenant étendu comme un gros chat sur son canapé.

 _Tête brûlée et profiteur avec ça_. _Et forceur bien entendu._

Le repas se passa sans encombre. _Miracle !_ songea Kagami. Mais son soulagement n'allait pas durer. Pauvre Kagami. S'il savait ce qui l'attendait…

Kagami faisait la vaisselle tandis qu'Aomine avait préféré se défiler pour aller prendre une douche. L'américain entendait l'eau couler, cela l'apaisait. Il était seul depuis longtemps, alors même si Aomine était un peu chiant parfois, au moins il lui apportait une présence. Et puis pour l'instant, dieu soit loué, ce démon ingérable aux cheveux bleus se tenait tranquille.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Aomine en sortit.

« Oi, Kagami.

-Hm ? répondit-il distraitement.

-Et si on regardait un film ?

-Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Tss, t'as besoin d'une raison pour ça ?

Kagami n'ayant aucune réponse à servir, Aomine continua :

-Y'avait un truc que j'avais envie de regarder, j'ai ramené le dvd.

Ce faisant, Aomine sortit un dvd de son sac et se dirigea vers la télé.

-Hé ! Qui t'as donné la permission de mettre ton pu*** de dvd ?

-C'est bon c'est juste un film…

-Oi, Aomine !

Celui-ci avait déjà refermé le lecteur dvd et s'installait sur le canapé, se saisissant de la télécommande.

Kagami sentit son énervement monter à vitesse grand V. Aomine l'énervait, à un point inimaginable, d'où se permettait-il de… ses yeux se mirent à faire des allers-retours entre la poêle qu'il était en train de laver et la tête aux cheveux bleus. Donner un grand coup sur la tête d'Aomine était tentant…

Mais, alors que Kagami s'apprêtait à envoyer la poêle sur l'emmerdeur-squatteur qui faisait ce que bon lui semblait chez lui, celui-ci se retourna.

« Bon, tu fous quoi, tu viens ?

-Non !

Et la poêle partit. Un magnifique lancé, calculé à la perfection. Même la NASA n'aurait pas pu en faire autant.

Mais Aomine étant un basketteur, le vol fut stoppé dans sa course. Heureusement que les vols de la NASA ne s'arrêtaient pas tous comme ça.

-T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Tu débarques chez moi, tu manges, tu m'aides même pas à faire la vaisselle, tu squattes la douche, et tu veux regarder le film que _tu_ as choisi avec _ma_ télé ? Crève ! »

Aomine sembla se rendre compte que Kagami n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Enfin, pas tout à fait, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait raison, hein…

-Si tu ne viens pas voir le film, je vais commencer à penser que t'es un trouillard.

-Pardon ?

Et voilà, Kagami était un gamin. Il était tellement facile à manipuler… Comme Murasakibara. Il sautait à pied joint dans une petite provocation comme celle-là… Trop facile.

-Ouais. C'est un film d'horreur, c'est pour ça que tu veux pas le regarder, t'as peur, hein ? continua Aomine d'un air suffisant.

En vrai, il voulait juste passer du temps avec Kagami, la personne qu'il aimait. Mais ça, plutôt crever que l'avouer.

-N'importe quoi, on va le regarder, ton film à la con, et ne viens pas pleurer si t'as peur !

-Moi, peur ? Je n'aurai jamais peur devant un film, même s'il gelait en enfer.

-Tu disais la même chose quand tu croyais qu'on ne te battrait jamais ! Et regarde ce qui s'est passé !

-Pff, c'est différent… »

Kagami et Aomine s'installèrent donc devant le film d'horreur. Après avoir éteint toutes les lumières bien sûr. Il ne s'agirait pas que l'un des deux puisse trouver la moindre petite chose rassurante…

Du fond de son cœur, Aomine espérait que Kagami ait peur. Avec un peu de chance, il se raccrocherait à lui, lui prendrait la main, ou lui ferait un câlin…

Enfin bon, il ne fallait pas trop rêver. C'était de Kagami dont on parlait tout de même.

 _Il marchait. Soudain, un rire suraigu, qui ressemblait plus au gloussement d'un monstre inconnu retentit tout autour de lui. Il se retourna vivement, électrifié. D'où cela venait-il ? D'où ? Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir, seuls se distinguaient les contours lugubres de quelques buissons…_

 _Quelque chose le frôla. Il retint un cri. Quelque chose… Quelque chose venait de le frôler, il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose… Mais c'était inutile, le ciel même était obstrué par les arbres, bien trop grands ! Il se mit à courir, son cœur serré à cause de la peur, il paniquait, il voulait que tout s'arrête…_

 _Et si quelque chose arrivait derrière son dos, et si la menace arrivait dessus, ou dessous, et si… Bon sang, il avait peur !_

 _Il courrait toujours, il était essoufflé. Apparemment, la menace était derrière lui mais le rire aigu continuait de retentir au loin, alors il courait, courait… Les ombres des arbres et arbustes ressemblaient à des fantômes, des ombres qui pouvaient à tout instant s'emparer de lui, s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, transpercer ses mains, son cœur…_

 _Et le noir se déchira ! Une créature monstrueuse apparut devant lui alors même qu'il se sentait partir en arrière…_

 _Il tenta de hurler, mais un horrible tentacule plein d'épine tranchante se plaqua sur sa bouche, lui causant une horrible douleur. Il se débattit, tant qu'il put, mais rien à faire, c'était la fin, il allait mourir ! Il écarquilla les yeux devant cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas mourir ! Non ! Non, pas encore ! Le désespoir l'envahit…_

Et Kagami se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, haletant, dans son lit.

Bon sang… Il avait fait un cauchemar, et ce à cause du squatteur aux cheveux bleus ! Aomine avec son stupide film d'horreur… Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de voir ce film ! Non, il n'aurait même pas dû autoriser ce putain d'enfoiré à entrer chez lui ! Il se vengerait, c'était certain !

Kagami se leva. La transpiration lui collait à la peau, il n'aimait pas ça. Ça aussi, il faudrait qu'il le fasse payer à Aomine.

Il se dirigea donc vers la douche. Une fois arrivée, il fit couler l'eau… L'eau froide. Il sauta hors de la douche. Pourtant, c'était réglé sur du chaud… Il attendit donc que l'eau coule un peu, mais elle resta désespérément froide. Et merde… Si ça se trouve, son père avait oublié de payer l'électricité, encore. Ça ne serait pas la première fois… Son père avait tendance à être distrait quand il s'agissait de lui. Bon, d'habitude ça ne durait qu'un ou deux jours, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Le destin s'acharnait contre lui ! Fichu destin… Fichu destin à la con, même !

La transpiration n'étant définitivement pas agréable, Kagami décida de se doucher quand même. L'eau était gelée et lui figeait les membres, mais il résista. Tout était la faute d'Aomine… Il en avait tellement marre… Il était fatigué… Il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de douche. Au final, le froid avait du bon, il se sentait mieux. Mais il était déprimé. Et si sa vie redevenait normale ? Ça serait bien, non ? Entre les baisers forcés, le squattage, les films d'horreur… Il en avait par-dessus la tête. Il fallait attendre huit jours, le temps que le filtre d'amour s'arrête. Oui, mais, les tiendrait-il, les huit jours ?

Sur ces pensées, exténué, Kagami s'endormit. Dans la douche, au froid.

 _Plus que huit jours…_

* * *

Voili voilou, un chapitre de plus en moins.  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de celui-là ? (*attend les reviews anxieusement*)  
J'ai plus qu'un chapitre (et demi!) d'avance. Ça craint. Il faut que j'écrive. Maudit travail du lycée.

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4

Hey hey ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mouahahaha ! Non en fait c'est pas vrai, je vous donne juste le chapitre 4.  
Je voulais dire un super grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux ? moi en tout cas ça m'étonnerait, mais si il y a des garçons ici, tant mieux !) qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières reviews, et pas les moyens surtout (faute d'ordinateur…), donc bah voilà… Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, vous êtes les meilleur(e)s ! Je ne ferais rien sans vous, JE VOUS AIME ! Ehm, bref, passons.

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Nasket appartient toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, et pas à moi, snif.

* * *

Chapitre 4 (troisième jour)

 _Samedi 6 février_

 _._

Kasamatsu Yukio ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores était douce…

Il se retourna dans son lit, et tomba nez-à-nez face à un Kise endormi. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres. Kise…

Le blond était venu le retrouver, hier soir, après la fin des cours. Apparemment, il avait couru, puisqu'il était légèrement essoufflé et avait les joues un peu plus roses que de coutume. Yukio lui avait porté un regard interrogateur, et Kise avait détourné le regard, légèrement… gêné. Le capitaine de Kaijo s'était demandé ce que la gêne venait faire sur le visage de Kise, jusqu'à ce que le mannequin lui demande, les joues de plus en plus rouges :

« Kasamatsu-sempai, je dois te parler ! … s'il te plait. »

Le brun s'était alors douté que la conversation serait une sorte d'explication par rapport à leur dispute de l'autre jour. Il s'était senti légèrement coupable, il s'était énervé un peu trop fort par rapport à ce qu'il reprochait à Kise. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à reprocher.

Kise l'avait trainé dans un coin désert, et, plantant son regard dans le sien , s'était écrié :

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour ! Je ne savais pas que tu voulais jouer contre moi, et en fait, je suis allé jouer contre Aomine-chi, parce que je tenais à m'entrainer quand même… et donc… Vraiment désolé…

Kasamatsu était un peu étonné. Il était content d'avoir des explications, mais pourquoi Kise s'excusait-il à ce point ? Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il avait d'autres choses à se reprocher ? Non, ça ne collait pas au personnage… Alors quoi ?

-C'est pas grave… répondit Kasamatsu, détournant le regard à son tour. Tu es allé jouer contre Aomine alors ?

-En fait, j'ai même pas pu l'affronter, soupira Kise, en reprenant ses airs enfantins habituels. Il était parti avec Kagami-chi. A la place, j'ai affronté la maître de Kagami.

-Ah ? et alors ?

-J'ai perdu… annonça Kise. Complètement perdu.

-Toi, perdu ?

-Bah tu sais, c'est pas la première fois… Depuis que je suis au lycée, j'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à perdre…

Kise avait pris un air désolé et légèrement triste. Il avait baissé la tête.

Le blond avait senti une main douce se poser sur la sienne. Il avait senti son cœur rater un battement. Finalement, peut-être qu'Aomine-chi avait vu juste…

-On a donné tout ce qu'on avait, alors il n'y a aucun regret à avoir, souffla Kasamatsu.

Kise avait hoché la tête.

La main de son capitaine était toujours posée sur la sienne. Son propre cœur battait à tout rompre. Oui, Aomine-chi avait sûrement raison… Et lui, il savait ce qu'il voulait, maintenant.

Brusquement, il avait relevé les yeux et s'était jeté au cou de son aîné.

«-O-oï, Kise, qu'est-ce que…

Celui-ci avait enfoui la tête dans sa nuque.

Zut, maintenant, Kasamatsu réalisa que de loin, il devait ressembler à une tomate, tant la couleur de ses joues devait s'en approcher… Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il mal, pourquoi son ventre, sa poitrine étaient serrés à ce point ?

-Kasamatsu-sempai…

Celui-ci avait senti tout son corps se raidir jusqu'à concurrencer les plus solides statues de pierres.

-Je t'aime.

Son cœur avait explosé, sa gorge s'était bloquée, ses joues déjà rouges l'étaient devenues encore plus, il se sentait… tellement… étrange, bien, électrifié, mal, nauséeux, heureux…

Il avait repoussé lentement les épaules de son as.

-Kise… Tu es sérieux ?

Le blond avait hoché timidement la tête de haut en bas. Lui aussi avait l'air d'une belle tomate.

Kasamatsu, sans être sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait et en même temps plus vivant que jamais, avait relevé lentement le menton de Kise et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kise…

Le reste, Kasamatsu préférait ne pas y penser. En tout cas, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Kise, et avaient dormi ensemble… Enfin, dormi. Si on voulait. Mais Kasamatsu ne préférait pas y penser, il avait eu son lot de rougissement pour le siècle à venir. Au moins.

Il se leva le plus discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Kise. Le blond devait être fatigué… Surtout après ce qui s'était passé hier soir… Et merde, voilà que le souvenir qu'il ne tenait pas à revivre, bien que ça ait été excitant, le hantait… Il se sentit rougir. Encore. Et zut… _On n'en finira donc jamais ?_ Soupira-t-il.

Mais il n'était pas le plus à plaindre. Non. Définitivement, non. Il espérait seulement que Kise arriverait à s'assoir…

Kuroko avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone.

 _De : Kagami A : 10h51_

 _Désolé, Kuroko… Je suis vraiment malade, j'arrive même pas à bouger, je vais pas pouvoir jouer le match aujourd'hui. Tu peux prévenir la coach et l'équipe ?_

Kuroko rangea son téléphone, quelque peu crispé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kagami d'avouer qu'il était trop faible pour jouer… Surtout quand on savait contre qui ils devaient jouer ! Bon sang, pourquoi Kagami devait s'absenter pendant un match, même s'il était amical, contre Touhou ? Ils n'avaient aucune chance !

Enfin bon… Kuroko soupira. En fait, le sentiment principal qui l'habitait n'était bizarrement pas la rancœur envers Kagami. Il s'inquiétait plutôt pour sa propre peau, quand il devrait annoncer la nouvelle à Riko Aida, leur terrifiante coach. Pour lui, et pour Kagami à son retour. Riko allait le tuer, et peut-être même pire…

Au même moment, au lycée Touhou, une grande agitation régnait. Principalement causée par un basketteur enragé.

« QUOI ? Cet abruti ne joue pas ? Et pour quelle raison encore ?! hurla Wakamatsu.

-Et bien… commença Satsuki Momoi, embarrassée. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire…

-Cet enfoiré… Je vais le tuer ! »

Wakamatsu en avait vraiment marre de ce connard qui se permettait de sécher un match comme ça. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si leurs adversaires d'aujourd'hui étaient faibles ! Ce con ne pouvait pas avoir oublié qu'ils jouaient contre Seirin, si ? Raaahhhh…. Il en avait marre… Si ce bâtard d'Aomine avait été là, Wakamatsu n'aurait pas pu retenir ses pulsions meurtrières.

Un jour, il le tuerait.

Kagami ouvrit les yeux. Pour la quatrième fois de la journée. La lumière lui fit mal. Il aurait dû s'en douter, puisque c'était la quatrième fois. Pour la quatrième fois de la journée, il essuya son front trempé de sueur et essaya de se lever. Et pour la quatrième fois de la journée, il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, la vision trouble et le corps endolori.

Comme les trois fois précédentes, Aomine déboula dans sa chambre et le redressa avant de le remettre sur son lit. Kagami sut ce qui allait suivre…

« Kagami, arrête de te lever comme ça, tu…

-Je suis malade, je sais, et je risquerais de me faire mal, c'est bon, je connais la musique… grogna-t-il. »

Depuis ce matin, Kagami était malade. Pas juste un peu malade, non. Malade pour de vrai. Mal de tête, courbatures, vertiges, gorge sèche, fièvre à 39,8 degrés…

En plus, Kagami ne pouvait même pas accuser Aomine de sa maladie, bien qu'indirectement, ça soit le cas.

En effet, la veille au soir, Kagami, à la suite de son cauchemar dû au film d'horreur qu'Aomine lui avait fait regarder de force (mauvaise foi ? Où ça ?), s'était réfugié sous la douche, qui avait eu le malheur d'être froide. Et il s'était endormi dedans.

Le roux ne s'était réveillé que quelques heures après, fiévreux, et le cerveau en compote. Tant bien que mal, il s'était traîné jusqu'à son lit et s'était rendormi. Et s'était réveillé, encore plus mal qu'il ne s'était endormi. Malade. Et on en revenait à notre situation.

Mais quelque chose énervait profondément Kagami…

« Aho-mine, pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer ?

-Parce que t'es malade, crétin, c'est pas logique ?

-Mais vous jouez contre nous ! Si t'es pas là, Seirin va vous rétamer !

-Tu prends Touhou pour qui ? Ils tiendront largement tête aux autres…

-Mais-

-Et puis si je joue et que t'es pas là, c'est Touhou qui va vous écraser. Un match à sens unique, ce n'est amusant pour personne. »

Kagami ne trouva rien à redire, même s'il aurait vraiment aimé répondre à Aomine qu'il se trompait. Parce qu'il était conscient que cet abruti aux cheveux bleus avait raison.

« Putain ça me saoule ! s'écria le malade avant de s'étrangler avec une quinte de toux.

-Arrête de crier, tu vas finir par crever.

-C'est pas toi qui est malade alors qu'on aurait dû jouer cont-

Le roux s'arrêta à nouveau à cause de sa toux qui repartit de plus belle.

-Et voilà… Arrête ou je vais devoir te faire du bouche-à-bouche.

-Quoi ? T'as pas intérêt, Aomine, enf-

Et Kagami fut recoupé par sa gorge en feu. Il allait certainement se transformer en dragon si ça continuait…

Mais sa toux, principale tortionnaire du pauvre Kagami qui n'avait rien demandé, lui, trouva un adversaire encore plus fort qu'elle. Elle dut s'incliner, se stopper net, face à l'évènement qui suivit. En même temps que sa respiration, la circulation de ses neurones dans son cerveau.

La bouche d'Aomine effectuait une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Pas sauvage et inquisitrice comme hier. Non, vraiment douce. Toujours doucement, les lèvres du bleuté s'entrouvrirent, pour insuffler de l'air dans sa bouche. Pendant une seconde, Kagami en perdit ses moyens. C'était tellement doux… Mais la réalité de la situation finit par monter jusqu'au seuil de sa compréhension. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il repoussa Aomine avec son bras.

-A- _Ahomine_ ! Je… Arrête ça !

Kagami s'essuya la bouche, le regard fuyant. Aomine le regarda d'un air désolé avant de remarquer une chose…

-Oï, Kagami, tes joues sont rouges.

-Que… Hein ?

-Tes joues sont rouges, s'amusa Aomine. Alors comme ça, je te fais quand même un peu d'effet ?

Tout en disant ces mots, il se rapprochait dangereusement de Kagami, qui eut soudain l'impression d'être un lapin devant une panthère…

-C'est la fièvre ! Articula-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait en repoussant de nouveau l'abruti forceur aux cheveux bleus.

-Hm ? La fièvre, t'es sûr ?

-O-oui ! idiot…

La voix de Kagami s'était faite de plus en plus faible. Aomine se dit que le temps du jeu était fini. Il n'était pas le genre de mec qui profitait de la faiblesse des autres pour abuser d'eux. Même dans des situations aussi tentantes que celle qu'il vivait. Il s'éloigna doucement de Kagami, pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

-C'est bon, je te laisse. Repose-toi. Et au moindre souci, tu m'appelle, OK, Kagami ?

-pas moyen que je t'ap-

-Kagami.

Aomine semblait vraiment sérieux. Se disant qu'il n'était plus un gamin qui ne voulait pas admettre ses faiblesses, il décida de répondre :

-C'est bon… D'accord, je t'appellerai.

Aomine poussa un soupir de contentement.

-Dors bien, _princesse_.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Mais Aomine avait déjà fermé la porte. _Le bâtard_ … Mais Kagami était à bout de force, il se sentit à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sa dernière sensation fut la chaleur sur ses joues qui lui rappelait qu'elles étaient rouges.

 _C'était la fièvre… N'est-ce pas ?_

Kagami fut réveillé par un terrible bruit. Comme si le quartier était en train de s'effondrer. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Un tremblement de terre ? Un attentat ? Les pensées encore embrumées, il essaya de démêler les informations sonores qui venaient à lui. Et l'odeur aussi. Des bruits d'entrechoquement métallique, une sensation de brûlé… Un incendie ?

Kagami se leva brusquement, et sans tenir compte de sa tête qui tournait, fonça (si on pouvait appeler foncer, déraper, tomber, se rattraper de justesse au mur, faire quelques pas douloureux foncer) vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se précipita (toujours avec un équilibre douteux) vers le bout de son couloir, en espérant découvrir une catastrophe moindre (si tant est qu'une catastrophe pouvait être moindre).

Ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

Aomine, la main sous l'eau froide coulant du robinet, avait le visage crispé en une expression de douleur, et marmonnait des jurons entre ses dents. Kagami remarqua que ses doigts étaient bandés, qu'il était enduit de substances non identifiées, qu'une brulure traversait son bras. Le roux remarqua également le riz cramé dans une casserole, la poêle où un malheureux steak était recouvert sous une montagne d'épices. Le sol était recouvert d'eau et de riz, plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine s'étalaient un peu partout par terre, et son plan de travail était noirci, carbonisé. Plusieurs traces de sang, sûrement celui d'Aomine, coulaient, le long des couteaux et planches à découper. Un vrai champ de bataille sanglant.

« A…o… Aomine, qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte de sa présence. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, avant de détourner le regard, gêné.

-Il est bientôt midi, alors je voulais te préparer un truc à manger… Comment tu fais pour cuisiner aussi bien ? C'est trop galère, c'est pas ma faute si…

-Comment… Comment t'as fait pour faire ça juste pour préparer du riz et un steak ?

En effet, c'était un miracle, même s'il n'était vraiment bénéfique à personne.

-C'est le couteau ! Il faisait n'importe quoi ! Et le sel, il coulait tout seul ! Et le riz, ce traître m'a pris par surprise pendant que je…

-Et le désordre par terre ? soupira Kagami, exaspéré.

-Ben euh… Je me suis brûlé alors j'ai tout bousculé… Et j'avais mis le feu au riz alors j'ai voulu éteindre avec de l'eau… Mais c'est la faute de la casserole !

-Aomine, t'es vraiment… Kagami tilta soudain. Il se montrait exaspéré et presque amusé, mais… Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu te rends compte du bazar que t'as foutu ? Hein ? Comment je vais faire pour remettre tout ça en ordre ? Ahomine !

-C'est pas ma faute, Bakagami ! Et j'ai fait ça pour toi en plus, alors-

-Mais t'as tué ma casserole, c'est pas sa faute, elle va plus rien pouvoir cuire maintenant ! Et la cuisine carbonisée ? Tu t'imagines que je peux tout remettre en ordre avec un coup de baguette ma-

Kagami dut s'interrompre, coupé par une violente toux, qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, sa vue se troubla et il se sentit perdre l'équilibre.

Les deux bras d'Aomine le rattrapèrent de justesse. Kagami reprit sa respiration, et essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-Kagami, t'aurais pas dû te lever…

-La ferme, répondit-il avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas beaucoup. Et, Ahomine…

-Hm ?

-Donnes ce que t'as préparé.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-J'ai trop faim, alors comme il y a que ça, j'ai pas le choix. Donnes. »

Aomine le regarda avec surprise. Il avait mis tout son âme à cuisiner, s'était coupé un nombre incalculable de fois, sentait encore les deux brûlures qui barraient son bras et sa main. Mais ses efforts n'avaient rien donné. Et pourtant… Il sourit. Kagami pouvait vraiment se montrer gentil.

Kagami entreprit donc de manger le riz et le steak qui avaient survécus.

Le goût était immonde. Peut-être même pire que celui des plats de Riko. Le riz carbonisé était imbibé de l'eau qui avait servi à éteindre le feu, et le steak était si épicé qu'il eut l'impression d'avaler de la lave en fusion.

Kagami avala tout jusqu'au bout. Avant de retomber sans force sur son sofa.

D'abord le film qui l'avait obligé à aller dans la salle de bain, le faisant tomber malade, puis le repas immangeable. Aomine allait avoir sa peau. Il allait vraiment avoir sa peau. A moins que les jours passent suffisamment vite. C'était le troisième, c'est ça ? Le troisième… Non, définitivement, à ce rythme-là, il n'avait aucune chance. Il allait succomber avant la fin de la semaine.

 _Et dire qu'il me restait encore tant de choses à faire…_ Ce fut sur cette pensée que Kagami, épuisé, s'endormit.

Aomine réalisa que Kagami s'était endormi. Il le regarda un instant. Son visage était légèrement crispé, et il était un peu rouge à cause de la fièvre.

Il soupira. Il avait causé encore plus de soucis à Kagami au lieu de l'aider… Pourtant, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Il aimait Kagami, même si c'était sous l'effet d'un filtre d'amour.

C'était vraiment étrange, d'ailleurs. D'aimer quelqu'un à en avoir mal à la poitrine, et de savoir que ce n'était pas un sentiment réel. Avant, Kagami était un rival –et quel rival ! – mais jusque-là, il ne l'avait considéré que comme tel. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il reconnaissait son potentiel. Après tout, c'était la personne qui lui avait permis de rejouer au basket avec le sourire. Kagami était une grande gueule, par contre. (Un peu comme lui, mais ça, Aomine n'en avait pas conscience). Mais le jour où il avait pris le filtre, il s'était senti étrange, Kagami lui avait semblé indispensable. Au début, il s'était juste dit que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'un véritable adversaire pour jouer au basket. Oui, un adversaire, il en avait besoin pour le basket qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais vite, sa conscience lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait besoin de bien plus. Besoin de son énergie, alors que lui-même était si feignant besoin de sa grande gueule pour lui tenir tête. Et besoin de son sourire… Un sourire si franc, si rayonnant… Le reste de ses pensées devenait un peu plus perverses. Fallait-il les censurer ? Hmm… Aomine se remémorait les muscles parfaits de Kagami, et s'était imaginé ce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir, ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements du roux. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de mémoriser le corps de Kagami quand il avait fait irruption dans sa salle de bain la veille. Ses pectoraux, qui se devinaient, ses abdominaux qui devaient sûrement être dessinés parfaitement, son fessier qu'il devinait ferme, mais rond, et ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, il aurait tellement voulu… Stop, stop, Aomine ! Ça va partir en vrille, là !

Pourtant, ses réels sentiments existaient encore. Aomine était toujours amusé par le répondant de Kagami, son trop grand répondant qui le faisait sauter à pieds joints dans ses provocations. Il était heureux grâce au Kagami qui jouait bien au basket (juste bien, hein, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il admettrait que Kagami était fort), parce qu'aussi longtemps que Kagami serait son adversaire, Aomine ne se lasserait pas du basket.

Ce qui était bizarre, c'était ces nouveaux sentiments, dont Aomine n'était pas sûr qu'ils soient dus au filtre d'amour, qu'il ressentait depuis quelque jours. Ce sentiment de sympathie envers Kagami qu'il découvrait peu à peu. Le roux savait cuisiner, pouvait se montrer un interlocuteur très intéressant, avait peur des films d'horreurs il se montrait gêné quand on lui faisait un petit compliment et était maladroit avec les sentiments. Et Aomine savait qu'il lui restait bien d'autres facettes de son rival à découvrir. Et il avait vraiment envie de les découvrir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. D'accord, il était amoureux, mais ce n'était pas naturel, bordel ! Pourquoi il se mettait à penser toutes ces choses ? Hein ?

Pff, pas moyen qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Kagami… Non, c'était juste un sentiment artificiel, même s'il avait anormalement envie d'être aux côtés du roux et de l'embrasser, et plus.

Fichue Satsuki. Quand l'effet du filtre se sera dissipé, il allait bouder pendant un certain temps. Et… Oui, c'est ça. Il allait user de la punition suprême.

 _Il ne l'accompagnerait plus à ses journées shopping._

Kuroko sonna à l'appartement de Kagami. Aucune réponse. Il hésita avant d'entrer, puis se décida à tourner la poignée. Il frôla la syncope.

Kagami était effectivement malade, car il était endormi sur son canapé, les joues anormalement rouges et une compresse humide sur son front. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Non, le problème, enfin, l'anormale anomalie étrange puissance mille, c'était ce qui se trouvait assis devant le canapé, la tête dans les bras sur le torse de Kagami. _Aomine_. Comment ses deux lumières, qui entretenaient d'habitude un rapport si conflictuel, pouvaient-elles être aussi proches ?

Vivaient-ils ensemble ? L'autre soir, Aomine avait soutiré le roux à leur entraînement de basket, mais Kuroko avait imaginé que c'était en l'honneur de leur rivalité. Il n'imaginait pas… qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Mais d'ailleurs, étaient-ils seulement amis ? Tout un tas de scénarios prit place dans l'esprit de Kuroko, digne de ceux d'un véritable fudanshi. Il dut se reprendre lui-même, histoire de ne pas aller trop loin dans le délire, quand même.

Il décida de les laisser tranquilles, et s'apprêta à repartir… quand une idée lui vint. Fébrilement, il sortit son téléphone portable, et clic ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et sourit de satisfaction. Elle était parfaite. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait en faire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait s'en servir. Toujours son sourire satisfait sur le visage, il referma la porte et partit, aussi discret qu'un souffle d'air.

Aomine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il mit un peu de temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il était par terre, la tête posée sur quelque chose de chaud. Il tourna légèrement la tête… Et ses yeux croisèrent deux orbes de lave en fusion. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des yeux de Kagami.

Lentement, la compréhension de sa situation se fraya un passage vers son cerveau, ralentie par une soudaine bouffée de chaleur.

Il s'était endormi _sur_ Kagami, et celui-ci s'en était rendu compte.

Brusquement, il eut un mouvement de recul et tomba à la renverse.

« Kaga… Tu…

Aomine maudit un instant ses stupides joues qui devaient sûrement avoir rougi malgré son teint de peau assez foncé.

Kagami sembla amusé de sa réaction.

« Bah quoi ? T'as peur de moi maintenant ?

 _Si c'est ça, c'est bien fait. Ça sera ma vengeance pour le film d'horreur._

-N-non, je…

-T'es gêné ?

 _Oui, évidemment. Ça t'apprendra._

-Non, comme si je pouvais être gêné, je…

Aomine avait le regard fuyant. Il se reprit soudain, et se releva, tournant le dos à Kagami (et cachant ses joues rouges par la même occasion).

-Je vais acheter à manger ! Bouge pas de là, Bakagami !»

Et Aomine s'enfuit, aussi vite que Jerry devant Tom.

Kagami sourit, content de sa petite vengeance, même si elle était dérisoire par rapport à ce que lui avait fait subir Aomine. Il avait réussi à le gêner, et ça, c'était très satisfaisant. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui de ne pas expulser Aomine de sa poitrine sur-le-champ lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, mais la gêne d'Aomine était si drôle que ça en avait valu la peine.

Jamais, un seul instant, Kagami n'aurait admis qu'il en avait profité pour observer Aomine pendant son sommeil et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plutôt mignon comme ça.

En attendant qu'Ahomine revienne, Kagami observa quelques secondes son appartement. Bizarrement, la première chose qu'il vit fut l'horloge qui indiquait sept heures du soir.

La deuxième chose fut que quelques heures auparavant, cette même horloge était carbonisée, conséquence directe de la tentative de cuisine de l'autre idiot.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Sa cuisine était impeccable. Son plan de travail, son évier, sa gazinière brillaient le sol également. Plus aucune trace de vaisselle –Aomine l'avait-il lavée et rangée ?

Kagami se leva, prudent, mais il allait mieux que le matin et put donc se rendre sans s'étaler par terre vers le coin cuisine.

Effectivement, tout était impeccable. Il ouvrit le placard dans lequel il rangeait sa vaisselle, et effectivement, Aomine avait fait la vaisselle. Il regretta de ne pas avoir été réveillé pour voir ce moment épic où le fier, l'arrogant Ahomine s'était transformé en maîtresse de maison. Il sourit en imaginant le résultat, puis tiqua. Où étaient passées sa casserole et sa poêle ?

Il chercha, chercha, fouilla de fond en comble. Et ne trouva pas trace de sa poêle et de sa casserole. Mince alors… Mais où avaient-elles pu disparaître ? Aomine n'était quand même pas assez idiot pour les avoir jetées après leur quasi combustion, si ? _Si ?_

Mais quel idiot ! Il existait des produits pour les sauver, quand même ! A moins qu'elles n'aient été décidément trop malmenées ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Aomine était vraiment une terrible machine à problèmes… Comme il se le disait quelques heures auparavant, ce mec allait avoir sa peau.

En attendant, quand l'autre reviendrait, il le tuerait. Enfin, à moitié, parce que le tuer juste une fois n'était pas une vengeance suffisante.

C'est en réfléchissant à quelle vengeance il ferait subir à Aomine, depuis la noyade dans une baignoire remplie de riz carbonisé jusqu'à la torture de chatouilles en passant par l'assommage à la poêle, qu'il se prit les pieds dans une chaise…

Lorsqu'Aomine rentra dans l'appartement de Kagami, il retrouva celui-ci par terre, un filet de sang partant de son front coulant le long de son visage, une montagne de chaises l'écrasant.

 _Mais quel pas doué, mais mon dieu quel pas doué…_

La soirée fut paisible en comparaison du désordre de la journée. Aomine dut dégager Kagami de la montagne de chaises, l'allonger et renoncer à appeler les secours quand il se rendit compte qu'il dormait simplement, insouciant des problèmes qu'il lui causait (oui, dans l'esprit d'Aomine, seul Kagami lui apportait des problèmes, et _non_ , _pas du tout_ , l'inverse n'était absolument pas vrai.)

Aomine finit par manger seul quand il comprit que Kagami n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se réveiller, et porta le roux jusqu'à son lit. Il se coucha à côté de lui après s'être douché et brossé les dents.

Kagami lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il s'était occupé de lui, l'avait regardé dormir, avait fait la cuisine, s'était brûlé, l'avait de nouveau regardé dormir et s'était endormi sur lui, lui avait _payé_ une nouvelle poêle et une nouvelle casserole, avait rougi, l'avait sorti d'un tas de chaises, l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit… Et l'avait de nouveau regardé dormir.

Il songea avec amusement que Kagami lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être une princesse. Et en ce moment, pas n'importe laquelle.

Un rire menaçant de franchir ses lèvres, Aomine se demanda comment l'as de Seirin réagirait s'il avait accès à sa pensée.

Il murmura, toujours amusé, en rabattant la couverture sur Kagami et lui-même :

« Bonne nuit, _la belle au bois dormant_ … »

* * *

Yopla, c'est fini ! Pour ce jour-ci en tout cas. J'ai pas fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre, qui va être plus long que d'habitude, parce qu'il se passe plein de trucs dedans ! Enfin bon, avec les vacances, je vais avoir le temps de plus écrire (et de réviser le bac blanc de français… Triste vie de lycéens. Du coup, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui sont dans mon cas…).

Allez, je vous laisse ! Huggies 3

(j'oubliais: une pitite review? :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Blabla initial** : coucou tout le monde! Je poste mon chapitre avec quelques jours de retard, mais le principal, c'est que vous l'ayez, non? En fait, mon père n'a pas eu le temps de le relire entièrement, donc j'ai dû le faire relire (un énooooorme merci à Marie Shunkun qui a tout relu et corrigé!)

Ah, et puis bonne année, je vous souhaite de regarder pleeeeeins d'animes et pleeeeeins de fictionsn ne mangez pas trop de bonbons, c'est mauvais pour les dents (en fait, non, on s'en fiche x)

J'arrête de vous embêter, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

 **Disclaimer:** ce manga et ses merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Je suis sûre que pleins de fans aimeraient qu'il revende les droits d'auteur à une mangaka yaoïste.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Chapitre 5 (quatrième jour)

 _Dimanche 7 Février_

Aomine fut doucement réveillé par un coussin qui s'écrasa sur son visage avec une violence inouïe.

« Aomine ! Je t'avais dit de pas dormir dans mon lit !

Le jeune homme entrouvrit ses paupières et eut juste le temps d'esquiver un autre coussin. Maintenant complètement réveillé, il sentit une humeur joueuse s'emparer de lui.

« Allez, c'est pas comme si t'aimais vraiment pas ça… susurra-t-il.

-Si, justement ! répondit Kagami du tac au tac, les joues bizarrement rosies.

-Alors pourquoi t'as les joues rouges ? taquina l'as de Touhou.

-C'est rien ! T'es juste trop gênant ! riposta Kagami, avec de moins en moins d'assurance et les joues de plus en plus rouges.

-Pff, t'es juste en train de tomber sous mon charme, avoue-le… continua Aomine, toujours enjôleur.

-Quoi ?! N -n'importe quoi ! Comment je pourrais…

Il fut coupé par le bras charmeur d'Aomine qui se fraya perfidement (du moins à son sens) un passage autour de ses épaules.

-Arrête de mentir, tu-

-Arrête ça ! » Explosa le roux en sautant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ressemblait vraiment à une bouilloire, aussi rouge que ses cheveux et bouillant de colère, la vapeur s'échappant presque de ses joues, menaçant d'imploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le pauvre.

Et, au milieu de la tension chaotique qui régnait dans la chambre, générée par une panthère joueuse et une bouilloire à vapeur, l'instant de délivrance, le miracle tant attendu (plutôt par l'un que par l'autre) arriva : le téléphone de Kagami sonna.

Vénérant son sauveur, celui-ci se précipita hors de sa chambre pour répondre.

« Allô ? »

Aomine pressa son oreille à la porte de la chambre. Quelle était la maudite personne qui avait osé l'interrompre dans son plan Taquinage De Kagami ?

La porte coupait assez efficacement les bruits de l'extérieur par conséquent, il n'entendait pas très bien Kagami répondre au téléphone. Malgré tout, il parvint à décrypter quelques bribes de la conversation… qui était en anglais. La matière qu'il détestait le plus. Merde.

 _"_ _Yeah, I was sick but… No, I'm okay. Hum? … With you? … Why not, 'could be fine! … Well, I can be here in… about one hour. Is it okay? …_ _Nice, see you!"_

Kagami éteint son téléphone, un interminable sourire sur les lèvres. Parfait ! Un alibi en or pour fuir Aomine venait de tomber du ciel.

Il avisa la porte de sa chambre. Hm… Si Aomine venait à apprendre ses plans, il pouvait dire adieu à son échappée. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait qu'une solution possible. En pensant joyeusement un « désolé Aomine… » qui n'avait vraiment rien de désolé, il tourna la clé de sa chambre dans la serrure.

Aomine entendit le déclic d'une clé dans une serrure. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kagami… Ou plutôt, essaya, parce que celle-ci était… fermée ?!

« Kagami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Désolé, je vais partir à la fête foraine avec Tatsuya, et je me suis dit que tu m'aurais jamais laissé partir, alors voilà… Désolé !

-Te fous pas de moi ! Ouvre la porte !

-Si je le fais, tu vas jamais me laisser partir, andouille.

-Bien sûr que si, alors ouvre !

-Oui, oui j'te crois. Ose me jurer que tu me laisseras partir.

Aomine ne répondit pas immédiatement. En un éclair, il imagina Kagami partir avec… Tatsuya, c'est ça ? à la fête foraine. Le visage de Kagami, rayonnant, apparut dans son esprit, avec à ses côtés, ce mec qui n'était pas lui. Non ! Non, évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, quelle question ! (Possessivité ? Quelle possessivité ?)

-Tu vois, tu dis rien ! Désolé, je vais devoir… reprit la voix, exaspérée, du roux.

-Non, non, attends… Je te promets que je t'empêcherais pas de partir ! Laisse-moi juste sortir, j'ai faim… S'il te plait, Kagami.

La voix d'Aomine était sincère. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'américain se décida à ouvrir la porte.

Une masse remplie d'une énergie phénoménale, déboula de sa chambre et s'écrasa contre lui. Il sentit les deux mains d'Aomine se saisir de ses avant-bras et reçut son regard hautement furieux comme un poing en pleine figure.

-Bien sûr que non, imbécile, que je te laisserai pas partir ! Tu vas rester ici, même si je dois t'attacher et te menotter au lit !

-Ha ? T'avais promis !

-On s'en fout de ma promesse ! Tu vas rester et-

-Arrête ça, t'as aucun droit sur moi ! » coupa Kagami.

C'était vrai, ça, l'autre imbécile de squatteur-forceur n'avait strictement aucun droit sur lui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et pour l'instant, il n'y en avait pas, de preuve.

Aomine, mécontent, lança un regard réprobateur à ce mec intenable qui ne se laissait, pour son plus grand agacement, pas faire. Il décida de l'embrasser pour couper court à ses protestations qu'il jugeait définitivement trop pénibles.

Quand Kagami vit les lèvres d'Aomine se diriger vers les siennes, il sentit ses réflexes prendre le dessus : il se décala légèrement, laissant la masse à énergie nucléaire poursuivre sa lancée, puis, d'un habile mouvement de poignet, se dégagea d'Aomine et l'accompagna dans son mouvement pour l'amener directement au sol. Et voilà, un Aomine prêt à mettre au four ! Euh, pardon, prêt à enfermer de nouveau.

« Kagami, lâche-moi, grogna Aomine, qui n'était pas vraiment dans une position des plus confortables.

-Après ce que tu viens de faire, t'attends pas à ce que je te lâche de nouveau, répondit Kagami, sarcastique.

-Oï, lâche-mou-aaaaah ! »

L'as de Touhou se sentit partir en arrière, effectuer une superbe glissade, digne des pingouins à leurs jeux olympiques. Avec une seconde de retard, il comprit qu'il avait de nouveau atterrit dans la chambre de Kagami et que ce dernier commençait à refermer la porte.

Il se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, et le déclic de la clé dans la serrure retentit.

« Kagami ! Ouvres !

Pour seule réponse, le bruit d'un fou-rire difficilement réprimé parvint à ses oreilles.

-Il y a rien de drôle, Kagami ! Ouvre !

Entre deux fous-rires, Kagami articula :

-Après la scène que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, ne crois pas que je vais te croire cette fois-ci !

Puis il reprit son rire.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ?

-C'est rien, c'est juste…

La voix de Kagami se tut et un instant, Aomine s'inquiéta.

-Oh, il est déjà l'heure ! Bon, Aomine, j'y vais, je viendrai t'ouvrir ce soir quand je rentrerai !

-Oï, Kagami ! C'est pas drôle ! Arrête ton délire !

-Désolé, vraiment, pouffa la voix de Kagami. Bon, j'y vais. Et, si tu veux savoir pourquoi je ris, c'est que… tu ressembles vraiment… La façon dont t'es tombé… Excuses-moi, mais tu ressemblais tellement à un pancake qui tombes à côté de la poêle…

-Ha ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-…

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Non… Il n'avait pas osé, quand même ?

-Kagami ?

-…

-Kagami ? Hé, Kagami ! KAGAMIIII ! »

En bas de l'immeuble, tentant vainement de retenir un gigantesque fou-rire, Kagami Taïga se disait que vraiment, sa journée commençait bien.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la fête foraine était grande.

Les stands de tir à la carabine, les auto-tamponneuses les vendeurs de crêpes, de churros, de gaufres Nutella-chantilly les manèges tous plus acrobatiques les uns que les autres sans compter la gigantesque et magnifique grande roue tout cela formait un labyrinthe aux proportions incalculables.

C'est pour cela que retrouver son frère de cœur fut particulièrement difficile pour Kagami. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Les fêtes foraines d'Amériques étaient à peu près les mêmes qu'au Japon, de toute façon, si ça avait été radicalement différent, on n'aurait plus appelé ça une fête foraine. Celle où il se trouvait lui rappelait des souvenirs... En Amérique, il y allait souvent avec des amis basketteurs. Il avait découvert les manèges à sensations (malgré sa première fois désastreuse, il y avait pris goût), les barbes-à-papa…

En parlant de barbe à papa, il avait faim. En acheter une était tentant… L'image d'une barbe-à-papa se format dans sa tête, et…

Une barbe-à-papa apparut devant ses yeux !

« Yo, bro.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et lisses apparut à côté de la barbe-à-papa. Un grain de beauté se trouvait sous son œil droit, l'autre étant recouvert par ses cheveux.

-Tatsuya ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Tu étais complètement dans tes pensées, Taïga.

-La fête foraine me rappelle là-bas… »

Tatsuya lui tendit la barbe à papa, lui-même en ayant également acheté une pour lui. Kagami s'en saisit et le remercia, et les deux se mirent à marcher.

« Au fait, Taïga, ça va ? Tu étais malade, et…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est à cause cette andouille d'Aomine… pesta le roux.

-Aomine ? releva Tatsuya, surpris.

Kagami se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait laissé s'échapper, et se maudit lui-même.

-Rien, rien, oublie ça ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, dans l'espoir que son frère ne soit pas trop curieux.

Malheureusement pour lui, son espoir fut balayé aussi facilement qu'une feuille de papier dans un ouragan.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non ! Rien du tout !

-Allez, dis !

-Non !

-Taïga…

-Non.

-Taïga, sinon, j'en parle à Alex, et elle ne va pas te lâcher avec ça. Peut-être même qu'elle va revenir sur sa promesse d'enfiler des vêtements quand elle dort dans ton lit.

Devant la menace effrayante de Tatsuya, Kagami dut déclarer forfait, vaincu. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas qu'Aomine qui pouvait ressembler à un félin joueur !

C'est ainsi que Kagami se retrouva à expliquer sa piteuse situation à son frère de cœur. Avec tous les détails. A inscrire dans sa liste des moments gênants, juste en dessous de ceux ornés du nom « Aomine ».

« Et voilà, c'est comme ça qu'Aomine a fini par s'occuper de moi pendant _toute_ la journée… Kagami frémit d'horreur en prononçant les derniers mots de son incroyable aventure. Son incroyable cauchemar, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Tatsuya pouffa discrètement. Ou plutôt, d'une manière qui se voulait discrète, puisqu'au final, Kagami entendit très bien son rire contenu.

-Te moque pas ! s'exclama le roux en maudissant son frère de cœur.

-Désolé… s'excusa Tatsuya, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en penser un traître mot.

-Pff.

-Et donc, il n'est pas avec toi ?

A ces mots, Kagami grimaça.

-Et bien, comment dire… J'ai dû l'enfermer, il ne voulait pas me laisser partir, grogna-t-il.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux aussi grand que ce que sa _poker face_ lui permettait, avant de pouffer à nouveau, un peu plus fort, ce qui pour lui équivalait à un éclat de rire.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas te moquer ! réagit Kagami, gêné et presque vexé.

-Mon pauvre, il est si jaloux que ça ? articula Tatsuya en se remettant de son pseudo-rire.

-T'imagines même pas à quel point, grogna Kagami, en détournant les yeux.

-Bon, on oublie ça pour le moment ? »

Kagami releva vivement la tête, ayant du mal à croire que Tatsuya acceptait réellement de le laisser tranquille avec ça. Son frère lui souriait, et lui désignait une attraction.

Se résolvant au fait que Dieu existait, et que Tatsuya était un ange envoyé sur Terre Kagami le suivit avec joie vers le manège qui finissait de faire rendre leurs tripes à d'innocents visiteurs.

Aomine rageait. Il était coincé -injustement- dans la chambre de l'autre idiot de roux.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il faisait les cents pas (ou plutôt serait-il judicieux de dire les mille pas), en réfléchissant vainement à un moyen de sortir de la pièce.

Mais quel enf… abruti de tigre ! Il l'avait condamné à rester TOUTE la journée enfermé ! Quand Aomine aurait réussi à se sortir de ce guêpier, il allait montrer à Kagami ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une panthère, restée enfermée sans manger dans une cage… Oh oui, et Kagami et sa belle gueule n'allaient pas oublier ça d'aussi tôt…

Aomine se donna une gifle mentale. Comme si c'était le moment de penser à sa future vengeance ! Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper… Se concentrer… Sortir d'ici… Rah ! Quel casse-tête ! Il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui, il ne se voyait pas descendre plusieurs étages à la seule force de ses bras, ni défoncer la porte de la chambre, qui était de beaucoup trop bonne qualité pour qu'il puisse rembourser les dégâts.

Mais alors, comment s'en sortir ? Comment ? Hein ? Comment ?!

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans l'appartement.

« Toc, toc, toc ».

Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Serait-il possible que quelqu'un…

« _Taïga, you are here_? interrogea une voix, en une langue qu'Aomine identifia comme étant de l'anglais.

-Je pige rien à ce que vous dites, mais grouillez-vous de me sortir d'ici ! cria le jeune homme. »

Un bruit de serrure dans la porte, semblable à celui qu'avait engendré Kagami ce matin, atteint les oreilles du basketteur. Puis, un déclic, et le léger grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

« Qui est là ? reprit la voix, en japonais cette fois Aomine nota que celle-ci était féminine, et assez grave.

-On s'en fout ! Sortez-moi de là ! aboya-t-il presque, toute notion de respect s'étant fait la malle et étant partie loin, très loin.

Un trousseau de clés tinta, et enfin, un dernier déclic salvateur délivra notre chère panthère en cage.

Plus loin, à un autre endroit de la ville, au milieu de la fête foraine, dans un manège qui tournait dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables, deux jeunes hommes, un roux et un brun, riaient aux éclats, la gorge déployée. Kagami avait complètement oublié, mais alors complètement, que chez lui, se trouvait une panthère affamée. S'il avait su, à ce moment même, que cette panthère venait d'être libérée, il se serait sûrement inquiété pour sa peau. Vraiment.

Alex vit un éclair bleu jaillir hors de la chambre de Taïga. Elle se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus sombres. Surprise, elle recula instinctivement. Le regard de fauve du jeune homme lui aurait presque donné des frissons.

"Qui êtes vous? interrogea-t-elle, interloquée.

-Et vous, vous êtes qui?

-La maître de –

-Excusez-moi, j'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre ! »

Et le jeune homme fila. Eberluée, elle resta un instant immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, avant d'hausser les épaules. Après tout, ça ne la regardait pas. Libre à son cher élève d'enfermer les gens à sa guise chez lui. Elle bailla, s'étira, enleva ses vêtements (tous ses vêtements) avant de se laisser rebondir sur le lit du roux.

La perspective d'une bonne après-midi de sommeil, sans la contrainte de vêtements qui serraient beaucoup trop, suffit à lui faire oublier la tête que ferait Taiga lorsqu'il serait de retour chez lui.

Non pas qu'elle n'en ait réellement eu un jour quelque chose à faire, d'ailleurs.

Après les manèges acrobatiques, le palais des horreurs. Tatsuya et Kagami s'y engagèrent… joyeusement n'était pas le bon terme. Kagami appréhendait –oh oui, il appréhendait ! Il avait horreur des films d'horreurs, alors les attractions d'épouvantes… -mais s'infiltra néanmoins à la suite de son frère de cœur, que la situation amusait beaucoup, sans qu'il n'en manifeste la moindre trace. Après tout, Kagami ne l'appelait pas _poker face_ pour rien.

Ils commencèrent l'attraction, atterrirent dans une petite pièce, très sombre, presque humide oppressante. Kagami se tendit, électrisé. Il le savait, _quelque chose_ allait se produire, _quelqu'un_ allait apparaître, près de lui…

« HAAA ! »

Une horrible momie grinçait devant eux, ses deux bras tendus devant elle à la manière d'un zombie. Ses yeux rouges étaient injectés de sang. Kagami agrippa le bras de Tatsuya, qui lui, se retenait de ne pas rire.

Heureusement pour le pauvre Kagami, la momie se retira, laissant les deux Américains accéder à la suite des _réjouissances_.

Le couloir était étroit, semblable à un macabre tombeau. D'ailleurs, Kagami aurait juré que les murs se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils avaient l'intention de les faire succomber par compression.

Comme des pancakes aplatis. Kagami réussit à sourire, l'allusion au plat lui rappelant la mine qu'Aomine avait arborée quand il l'avait mis au sol. Un pancake aplati, oui, comparaison définitivement très réaliste.

Un volume brumeux, inconsistant apparu devant ses yeux. Tient, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Kagami releva lentement les yeux, et sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Un abominable fantôme, le visage tordu d'un rictus malfaisant les surplombait, prêt à les ensevelir sous son maléfice diabolique.

Kagami hurla. Déjà, le reste de l'attraction arrivait le couloir dans lequel ils étaient était recouvert de toiles d'araignées visqueuses. Avant que Kagami puisse formuler la moindre demande d'encouragement à Tatsuya, une mygale se mit à courir devant ses yeux effrayé, le roux tourna la tête dans l'autre sens. Et là, ô, horreur ! Une gigantesque araignée velue, muni d'au moins une bonne dizaine de paires d'yeux les pattes dotées d'harpons injustement démesurés, remarqua leur présence. Ses yeux de monstres se raidirent sous la colère Kagami se figea, murmura un « oh non » étranglé, et l'arachnide les prit immédiatement en chasse.

Les hurlements de Kagami résonnèrent vaguement, avant d'être étranglés par un cadavre qui _marchait_ dans leur direction, une scie dans ses mains dégoulinantes de sens.

Le délicat frôlement des dents d'un vampire, les dizaines de millions de serpents les encadrant Kagami n'en pouvait plus et ferma les yeux, espérant désespérément que la torture se finisse. Bruits tout droits sortis des enfers, sueurs gelée dans le dos Kagami se boucha également les oreilles.

Enfin, un petit moment passé, lorsqu'il estima qu'ils devaient être arrivés à la sortie, le roux ouvrit les yeux et se déboucha les oreilles.

Ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là resterait à jamais gravé dans sa rétine vision tout droit sorti du plus obscur des mondes. Kagami n'eut pas conscience du léger rire de Tatsuya à côté de lui, trop effaré pour être réceptif à une quelconque pensée rationnelle.

Devant eux, maléfique, débordant de puissance, terrible, se dressait le gardien des enfers, Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes.

Aomine arpentait les nombreuses allées de la fête foraine. Trouver Kagami là-dedans revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'attendre Kagami directement à son appartement. La vision d'un Kagami riant aux éclats avec l'autre brun suffit à le faire renoncer à cette hypothèse. Il trouverait Kagami, le ferait succomber à son charme. Non mais on n'enferme pas un fauve sans espérer s'en sortir indemne.

Et, au détour d'un stand de tir à la carabine, il l'aperçut. Il faisait la moue, et son frère de cœur semblait se moquer de lui gentiment.

Bizarrement, le premier sentiment qui vint à l'esprit d'Aomine ne fut pas la rage, mais un malaise intense, l'impression que son cœur se tordait d'une façon étrange. Le comble fut de sentir une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Il fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout ! Là, il aurait dû se précipiter vers Kagami, et l'obliger à rentrer, sous le nez d'Himuro or, là, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger.

Kagami avait mis du temps à se remettre de la maison de horreurs il avait également boudé Tatsuya qui se moquait gentiment de lui. Mais, même s'il était toujours un peu un enfant au fond, il avait quand même un peu mûri : il avait fini par mettre son égo de côté et arrêté sa bouderie.

Maintenant, il parlait en anglais avec Tatsuya. Légèrement nostalgiques, ils se rappelaient des amis qu'ils avaient pu avoir là-bas.

Lorsque soudain… il vit Aomine au coin de l'allée, qui les dévisageait, Tatsuya et lui .

Oups.

Himuro sentit son frère de cœur se crisper, puis s'immobiliser complètement. Intrigué il suivit le regard du roux, et, avec un sourire, il compris pourquoi. Aomine écarquillait les yeux : il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à être découvert. Ce qui amusa le plus le brun fut le fait qu'Aomine se comporte comme une jeune fille prise en flagrant délit, alors que le connaissant, il aurait dû kidnapper Taïga sans se poser plus de question. D'ailleurs, la réaction de ce dernier était elle aussi comique. A croire qu'il avait vu un autre cerbère.

Comprenant qu'aucun des deux n'aurait l'idée le courage ou quoi que ce soit de bouger le petit doigt, Tatsuya s'avança vers Aomine qui le regardait comme s'il était le diable venu lui annoncer sa mort (et derrière lui il sentait le regard de Kagami le brûler de la même manière) avant de proposer :

« Tu es Aomine c'est ça ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

La tête abasourdie du jeune homme en face de lui valait la peine qu'il se donne tout ce mal. Ceci dit, ce dernier ne lui répondait pas se contentant de le dévisager ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes le faisant soudainement ressembler à une carpe.

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, le numéro 5 de Touhou acquiesça, le regard fuyant.

Himuro, se retournant en annonçant « allons-y alors », découvrit avec un amusement grandissant la figure tétanisée de son frère de cœur.

Riant intérieurement, Tatsuya Himuro se découvrait une nature de philanthrope manipulateur, qui, au vu du regard des deux basketteurs à côté de lui, il était le seul à apprécier.

La confusion régnait en maître dans la tête d'Aomine. Si on avait voulu représenter l'état de ses pensées en ce moment, on aurait peint de magnifiques volutes de fumées opaques. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais alors absolument plus rien. Comme si on l'avait drogué avec de jolies petites pilules colorées, puis aveuglé avec un bandeau noir sur les yeux, et enfin jeté en plein milieu d'un monde imaginaire peuplé de licornes roses et mauves chantant l'hymne nationale à pleins poumons.

Donc vous l'aurez compris, Aomine était excessivement paumé. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui se passait, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre agissait à sa place. Sa conscience était anesthésiée, et ne semblait pas vouloir faire le moindre effort pour revenir.

Brumeux, il assista à son enrôlement par Himuro dans le groupe. Sans rien contrôler, il se sentit marcher aux côtés des deux américains.

Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Himuro finir de payer les places pour la grande roue qu'il eut un déclic. D'où l'autre brun se permettait-il de sourire comme ça -d'un air amusé, gentiment moqueur-alors que lui-même était complètement perdu? Il en était sûr, c'était de sa faute! Oui, évidemment! Himuro lui avait piqué Kagami et maintenant, il essayait d'endormir sa vigilance en le laissant venir avec Kagami et lui! Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, oh que non.

La panthère qui sommeillait en Aomine se réveilla pour de bon, poussant un grondement menaçant.

Kagami regardait son frère de cœur finir de payer, encore un peu hébété par les récents évènements. Comment Aomine avait-il réussi à se libérer ? Aurait-il trafiqué la serrure, ou avait-il appelé du renfort ? Il n'en savait absolument rien.

Il sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules. Avec une lenteur qui le surprit lui-même, il tourna la tête pour voir qui… Aomine. Qui d'autre ? Mais ce qui ne plut pas à Kagami à ce moment-là, ce fut cette lueur prédatrice dans les yeux bleus. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kagami. Il n'y avait pas qu'au basket qu'Aomine ressemblait à une panthère.

« Himuro ! Je monte dans grande roue avec Kagami, tu monteras dans la suivante, fit Aomine en se tournant soudain vers le brun et en lui prenant deux tickets des mains. »

Kagami eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de Tatsuya s'ouvrir grand, très grand (et il savait que les siens avaient fait de même), et il se sentit entraîné par la force du basketteur de Touhou.

« Hé, Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi ! Hé, lâche-moi ! »

Mais Aomine ne le lâchait pas. Kagami se débattit, mais de toute évidence, il était trop tard pour réagir, puisqu'Aomine l'avait poussé à l'intérieur d'une nacelle et venait de fermer la porte. Le roux aperçut l'air étonné et étrangement amusé de Tatsuya, et il sentit la roue se mettre en marche.

Furieux de s'être laissé prendre comme ça, il se retourna vivement vers Aomine.

« Idiot ! Pourquoi t'as f-»

Kagami et son superbe élan de fureur se turent.

Mon dieu. Kagami sentit une vague d'appréhension, de peur, de stress, de mal-à-l'aise (oui, tout ça à la fois) l'envahir. Là, ce n'était plus une panthère qu'il avait devant lui, c'était… c'était… un démon ? Un dragon ? Oh non. Pire. Un cerbère.  
 _Sauf que normalement, les cerbères n'étaient pas censés faire ressentir un grande bouffée de chaleur, si ?_  
Kagami secoua la tête, avant de braver son appréhension pour attaquer :

« De quel droit tu-

-Tais-toi.

-Mais-

-Tais-toi, c'est moi qui parle.

Aomine, qui jusque-là s'était assis en face de Kagami, s'était levé et penché en avant, un coude appuyé juste au-dessus de la tête de Kagami qui se ratatina sur le banc de la nacelle. L'éclat de rage dans ses yeux pouvait, en quelque sorte, faire penser à celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était dans la zone.

-D'abord, reprit Aomine d'un ton suintant la hargne, on n'enferme pas les gens dans une chambre sous prétexte que-

-Mais tu menaçais de- tenta Kagami qui avait comme l'impression que tout cela était un petit peu beaucoup) injuste et qu'il allait passer un (très) sal quart d'heure.

-Tais-toi, siffla Aomine, je t'ai dit que c'est _moi_ qui parle. Kagami n'osa plus rien répondre. Pour l'enfermement, c'est non. Et puis c'est quoi, cette manière de rien dire du tout alors que je suis là et que ton soi-disant frère aussi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me planter comme ça avec ce que je ressens pour toi ! Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

-Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu injuste, là ? se reprit Kagami, la colère commençant à prendre possession de lui. C'est toi qui voulait pas me laisser sortir, alors que-

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'enferme pendant toute une journée sans rien à manger et-

-Mais j'ai le droit à ma liberté, quand même !

-Et la mienne ? Tu m'enfermes et tu parles de liberté ?

-Tu m'aurais jamais laissé partir !

-C'est pas une raison pour-

-Tu me soules ! J'en ai marre de toi, laisse-moi respirer, merde ! hurla Kagami.

-Tu viens de dire quoi, là, _Taïga_ ?

-Je viens de te demander de me laisser tranquille ! J'en ai rien à foutre, moi, qu'un filtre d'amour te soit tombé dessus, mais je vois pas pourquoi ce serait moi qui en paye les conséquences ! Je veux être tranquille, moi, pas être emmerdé par un…

-Par un quoi ? gronda Aomine, frémissant de rage.

Kagami se tut, se reprenant avant de ressortir une idiotie comme l'autre jour.

-Et ne m'appelles pas Taïga… » répondit Kagami qui se trouva soudain pathétique.

Bizarrement, Aomine ne répondit rien. Le reste du tour de grande roue se fit dans un silence étrange. Celui-ci était à la fois tendu, rageur, gêné, et quelque chose de plus… mystérieux. Et inconnu, pour les deux jeunes hommes en tout cas.

Ce qu'ils ressentaient, à ce moment-là, était peut-être cette rare émotion qu'on ressentait à la fin d'une dispute, lorsqu'on avait compris que chacun avait eu tort et qu'il était désormais inutile de se battre. Et dans leur cas, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Une sorte de sentiment d'inassouvi, comme si certains mots auraient eux aussi voulu être criés, mais qui restaient enfermés.

Leur nacelle s'immobilisa, au sol. Aomine et Kagami restèrent une fraction de seconde surpris, puis sortirent.

Gênés l'un et l'autre, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'attraction. Toujours dans cette espèce de silence gênant. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Bon, ben… entamèrent-ils d'une même voix. Ils se sourirent vaguement.

-Je vais rentrer, reprit Aomine.

-Mmh. Ok, marmonna Kagami. A plus alors…

-Ouais, à plus… »

Et Aomine partit, marchant lentement d'un pas lourd.

Kagami était resté attendre Tatsuya, et ils étaient rentrés ensembles à l'appartement de Kagami. Le roux avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à son frère de cœur, mais il n'avait lui-même pas pu mettre d'explication à leur comportements respectifs, que ce soit pour la gêne de quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, ou celle d'après la dispute.

A leur arrivée à l'appartement, ils découvrirent Alex. Celle-ci eut un débordement d'enthousiasme à la vue de ses deux élèves. Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse, Kagami retrouva le sourire.

Finalement, le roux, grâce aux deux autres américains, réussit à oublier son malaise le temps d'une soirée (où ils jouèrent au poker, dans une partie que Kagami perdit lamentablement).

Mais Kagami, au fond de lui, avait senti une barrière se fissurer, là, quelque part dans son esprit, sans qu'il arrive à déterminer ce que c'était, ni si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

 **Blabla final** (+ demande de review):

Et voilou! Si voous trouvez qu'il y a une différence dans la manière d'écrire et dans le contenu, c'est normal, j'avais un peu laissé tomber cette fic au beau milieu du chapitre. Du coup, quand je me suis remise à l'écrire, ben j'ai fait un peu plus attention aux sentiments des deux loulous principaux itou itou. Désolée pour ça. Sinon, cette fois-ci, il va vraiment falloir que je me remette à écrire. Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une review, ça me motivera! _ (steplait... oui, toi, derrière ton écran... Laisse moi un review... Sinon Aomine et Kagami t'enverront un ballon de basket dans la figure mouahahahahahahaha! Non, je plaisante. Review quand même?)

A la prochaine!

Huggies


	7. Chapter 6

Hey ! Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas beaucoup parler en début de chapitre. Par contre, la note de fin de chapitre donne la possibilité de changer un tout petit truc dans l'histoire, à propos de Kuroko et Momoi, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : parce qu'il faut un disclaimer, voilà, ce manga ne m'appartient pas. Snif.

Ah, et puis merci à Marie Shunkun, qui a tout relu et corrigé le chapitre, et corrigé mon anglais… disons, un peu défectueux. ^^ (D'ailleurs, allez voir ses fictions, c'est super sympa… Elle écrit sur Hetalia, pour ceux qui connaissent)

Et aussi merci à toutes les reviews anonymes, je commencerai à y répondre en haut de page à mon prochain chapitre je pense.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 (cinquième jour)

Lundi 8 Février

.

.

Le crayon effectua un énième tour dans les mains de Kagami. Depuis ce matin, il n'arrivait plus à rien faire, et alternait donc les phases de je-fais-tourner-mon-crayon-entre-mes-doigts et les phases de oh-qu'elle-est-intéressante-la-fenêtre. Déjà que Kagami n'était pas particulièrement attentif en cours… Là, il atteignait un extrême.

En fait, il réfléchissait bel et bien… Mais plutôt que de réfléchir à une fichue équation du second degré (ou du troisième ? ou sans degré aucun ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens dans sa tête), l'image qui se dessinait dans sa tête était un parc d'attraction une grande roue, et une touffe de cheveux bleus foncés.

Décidément, Aomine avait réussi à s'immiscer dans sa tête… Mais, pire que la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait vis-à-vis de l'as de Touhou –à savoir, aimé à cause d'un filtre d'amour destiné à Kuroko- c'était sa propre réaction, ses propres sentiments qui le gênaient. Enfin, le « gênaient » était un euphémisme. Le dérangeaient absolument, le mettaient mal-à-l'aise, l'énervaient au plus au point… Ce n'était pas qu'il éprouvait des sentiments romantiques ou quoi que ce soit pour l'autre Aho-mine, -ah ça non alors, quelle horreur !- mais … Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était en colère contre lui-même, sans trop vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui clochait… Mais l'admettre était une autre paire de manche. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même !

Sous le coup de ce craquage de nerfs son crayon se brisa entre ses doigts et les deux moitiés du pauvre crayon qui n'avait rien demandé tombèrent au sol.

...

Kuroko sentait la tension retenue en Kagami depuis ce matin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Le roux suivait encore moins que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et parfois, semblait se tendre d'avantage, grondant presque comme un tigre en colère.

A la pause de 10 heures, Kuroko décida donc d'aborder le sujet. Prudemment.

« Kagami-kun, interpella Kurko.

Pas de réponse.

-Kagami-kun ! répéta-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse. Kuroko était-il si transparent que ça ?

-Kagami-kun ! cria le jeune homme, ce qui revint pour lui à parler un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

Le roux tourna lentement la tête sur le côté, et Kuroko se dit qu'il l'avait enfin remarqué… Mais Kagami ne fit que tourner la tête à sa hauteur, c'est-à-dire bien au-dessus de la tête de Kuroko.

Bien. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…

Kuroko enfonça sans douceur aucune sa main dans les côtes de Kagami.

-AAAAAÏE ! Kuroko ! Ca va pas ? s'exclama Kagami, réagissant au quart de tour.

-Tu ne m'a pas laissé le chois, Kagami-kun, réplique Kuroko, sans se départir de son calme olympien.

Kuroko se retrouva lui aussi avec une main enfoncée entre les côtes.

-Kagami-kun, ça fait mal… fit Kuroko, avec une petite grimace de douleur sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Kagami, redevenu plus calme.

Kuroko sourit imperceptiblement en constatant qu'il avait réussi à ramener son ami à la réalité.

-Je me disais que tu avais l'air absent, depuis ce matin… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Kagami se crispa très largement et amorça même une semie-posture de défense lorsqu'il réalisa que Kuroko avait remarqué sa tension.

-N-non, pas vraiment…

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec votre absence à toi et à Aomine-kun pour le match de samedi ?

Kagami grimaça. Comment pouvait-il deviner les choses aussi justement ? Kuroko reprit :

-Je vois… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-Il-il n'y a rien à expliquer, répondit brusquement Kagami. Il n'y a rien, vr-

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer ça ? demanda Kuroko, brandissant son téléphone portable.

La tête de Kagami se décomposa.

Une photo de lui, endormi sur son canapé, les joues légèrement rouges et le pire, oui, le piiiiiiiiiiiiiire, la silhouette d'Aomine, de dos, la tête dans les bras… posé sur son propre torse.

Oh shit. Oh, holly shit.

-Où… comment…Comment t'as-

Kagami se jeta sur le téléphone de Kuroko essaya de lui arracher des mains, mais le mal était fait. Vaincu, Kagami baissa les bras et marmonna :

-Je vais t'expliquer…. »

...

Kuroko laissa de nouveau s'échapper un infime sourire alors que Kagami achevait de lui raconter son aventure.

« Je t'ai vu sourire ! Ca n'a rien de drôle ! s'exclama Kagami.

-Pas du tout, Kagami-kun, je ne mentais absolument pas.

-Pff… Menteur. Bougona Kagami.

Kuroko sourit à nouveau devant la réaction du roux. Avant de reprendre, plus sérieux :

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Aomine a réussi à se libérer, et t'as retrouvé à la fête foraine. Et là, vous avez été gênés, êtes restés silencieux, avant de vous crier dessus dans la grande roue.

Kagami hocha la tête, la mâchoire crispée dans un rictus tendu.

-Ensuite, vous n'avez plus rien dit, et êtes partis chacun de votre côté. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi tout s'est passé comme ça.

Nouveau hochement de tête crispé. Kuroko soupira.

-Cette situation est compliquée, Kagami-kun..

S'attendant à un « tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec Aomine-kun, Kagami grimaça encore plus, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie, pas la moindre d'aller voir l'autre abruti pour s'expliquer avec lui de cette situation bizarre. Pourtant, la réponse de Kuroko fut tout autre :

-Hm… On n'a pas cours après. Tu voudrais faire un basket avec moi ?

Kagami le regarda, trouvant soudain des airs d'ange salvateur à son ami, avant de répondre avec un sourire de défi:

-T'attends pas à ce que je te ménage ! »

...

Après un match dont Kagami ressortit –sans surprise- vainqueur (ils ne comptaient même plus les points sur la fin), les deux amis s'assirent sur le côté du terrain, en sueur.

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, Kagmi-kun…

-Je t'avais dit que je te managerais pas !

Kuroko sourit, avant de tenter :

-Dis, Kagami-kun, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter sur ce que tu as dit ce matin, mais…

-Je pense que je m'inquiète pour l'autre idiot. Je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est l'amour, mais j'imagine que ça doit être puissant, comme sentiment. Peut-être un peu comme l'amour du basket, en fait… ajouta-t-il, songeur. Donc, quand j'ai vu Aomine arriver, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré, et que j'avais dû le blesser… Enfin, je crois.

-Et quand vous avez fini de vous disputer, tu n'as pas su quoi dire, parce que tu avais peur de le blesser à nouveau, c'est ça ?

Kagami le regarda, surpris. Avant de se gratter nerveusement la joue.

-Ou-ouais, enfin, j'imagine… J'ai pensé que si je venais de me fâcher contre quelqu'un qui venait de me priver d'un match de basket, pour une bonne raison peut-être, que je l'avais compris, et que la personne me reparlait après, ça m'aurait gêné, parce que je me serais énervé contre elle, alors qu'elle avait une bonne raison 'annuler le match… Enfin, c'est ce que… j'ai pensé, enfin voilà…

\- ça ne te ressembles pas de réfléchir autant par rapport à quelqu'un, Kagami-kun, répondit Kuroko en un sourire.

-Je ne réfléchis pas plus cause de cet idiot, je-

-Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, Kagami-kun, coupa doucement Kuroko. Je pense que cela montre que tu as mûrit.

Kagami le regarda avec surprise –décidément, Kuroko n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre enfin ça, songea-t-il avec amusement, ce n'était pas nouveau- avant de se détendre un peu.

-Si tu le dis… »

_oOoOo_

.

Riko Aida était une coach diabolique. Elle n'hésitait pas à puiser dans les ultimes ressources des personnes qu'elle entraînait pour parvenir aux résultats qu'elle attendait.

Concrètement, cela voulait dire que l'entraînement du club de basket du lycée Seirin... était un enfer. Trente pompes, vingt tours de terrain en sprint, suivis immédiatement de traversées de gymnase en dribble, puis des matchs en vingt-cinq points entre les membres du club (de temps à autres, elle rajoutait la « petite difficulté supplémentaire » d'imposer un minimum de quatre-vingt points par équipe en dix minutes de jeu, sans quoi, c'était le double de temps en gainage.).  
Match entre membres du club donc, et puis on repartait sur des exercices de plus en plus difficiles... Et tout cela ponctué par les gueulantes de Hyûga, les blagues d'Izuki (Hé ! Je sais pourquoi Kagami préfère les chats aux chiens ! Parce que, contrairement aux chats, Kagami et les chiens ne sont pas félins pour l'autre !), les gaffes de Koganei, et les sourire béats, un peu niais, de Kiyoshi.

Et ce soir… et bien, ça donnait quelque chose comme ça :

« Kagami ! Tu n'es pas concentré ! Cinquante abdos de plus !

-Mais-

-Si tu refuses, ça sera deux cents ! Et Izuki, refais-moi cinquante traversées de dribbles !

-Aïe ! retentit la voix de Hyûga. Quel est l'idiot qui m'a envoyé le ballon dans mes lunettes ? Je vais le trucider !

-C'est pas moi !

-Koganei… Tu étais la dernière personne en possession de ce fichu ballon, soupira Tsuchi.

-Mais… mais…

Et le ballon vola droit dans la tête du pauvre Koganei.

-Je ne rate jamais mes tirs, morveux ! fit Hyûga en remontant ses lunettes, avant de faire craquer sa nuque.

-Ouaw… Le capitaine est vraiment à fond… murmura Furihata, presque effrayé, mais néanmoins admiratif.

-Idiot, il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! asséna Riko, l'énervement commençant à monter, devant cette équipe trop dispersée à son goût.

-Mais… bredouilla le pauvre Furihata.

-Je…articula Koganei en se relevant.

-Ça suffit ! Vous ferez deux fois la totalité de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui !

-Riko, intervint gentiment Kiyoshi, ils ne font rien de-

-Deux protestations de plus, et vous le ferez.

-Mais, Riko… tenta Izuki.

-Plus qu'une.

-Pff…

-Qui a soufflé ?

Aucune réponse.

-Vous avez soufflé, et personne ne répond : vous ferez l'entraînement deux fois !

-Mais… protestèrent d'une même voix tous les membres du club.

-Trois fois ! »

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kagami, aussi frais qu'une chaussette protée trois jours consécutifs par un troll gros et gras, qu'on aurait oublié de passer à la machine à laver pendant deux ans, se trainait tant bien que mal jusque chez lui.

Le jeune homme, exténué, finit par atteindre tant bien que mal la porte de son appartement.

Il soupira, heureux d'enfin pouvoir trouver un peu de calme et il poussa la porte. .

Un truc humide s'écrasa contre ses lèvres.

« Alex ! »

...

Kagami, aussi joyeux qu'un chat se retrouvant devant une feuille de salade, passait nerveusement sa main sur ses lèvres. Alex l'avait encore embrassé sans crier gare, sans lui demander son avis. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait eu un jour quelque chose à faire d'ailleurs.

Son maître était un véritable démon. Un démon accro aux bisous sur la bouche. Bizarre, comme combinaison, d'ailleurs.

Le démon buvait d'ailleurs une tasse de thé, assis en face de Kagami. Celui-ci lui lança un regard furieux qu'Alex fit semblant de ne pas voir. Elle, contrairement à son cher élève, s'amusait.

« Taïga ?

Elle prit le regard noir que Kagami lui jeta comme un encouragement à continuer, et demanda, d'un ton détaché :

-Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu gay et sado par hasard ?

-Pfouah ! Kagami recracha le contenu de sa tasse et s'étrangla, pris d'une quinte de toux soudaine. « Qu'est-ce que… Kagami s'arrêta pour tousser de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je…

En face de lui, Alex abordait un air innocent alors que bien entendu, elle s'amusait de la situation.

-Rien, je me demandais juste…

-Mais pourquoi…. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ce genre de choses ?

-Eh bien… Alex but une gorgée de thé. Hier, quand je suis venue ici, il y avait ce jeune homme, là… un basketteur, Aomine, je crois, enfermé dans ta chambre. Alors je me disais que… -Alex but exagérément lentement une nouvelle gorgée de thé, avant de rejeter la tête en arrière- Je me disais…

Alex se tut, apparemment plongée dans ses pensées. Au plus grand énervement de Kagami qui, lui, attendait la suite.

-Alex ! Finis ta phrase ! Déjà que tu-

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, je pensais à-

-Tu penseras après !

Alex soupira, comme pour signifier à son élève qu'il était trop bruyant. Celui-ci ne se alma pas pour autant, mais continua à lui lancer des regards-éclairs, qui, s'ils étaient réels, auraient déjà réduit l'ancienne basketteuse de la WNBA en un petit tas de cendres.

-Donc, il y avait ce jeune homme enfermé dans ta chambre, que j'ai libéré d'ailleurs… Alors je me demandais si vous aviez fait quelque chose et si tu avais des penchants… enfin, des envies dominatrices, si tu l'avais puni en l'enfermant, ou-

-Stop ! hurla Kagami, sidéré par les pensées… _perverses et complètement illogiques_ de son maître.

Il se prit le crâne entre les mains.

 _Mais c'est pas vrai… Moi ? Sado ? Et gay ?_

D'un côté, Kagami comprenait enfin comment Aho-mine s'était échappé. De l'autre… Il était maintenant embarqué dans une jolie catastrophe. Alex avait vu Aomine chez lui.

-Alors ? questionna Alex, presque insistante (à peine…) , avec un sourire bizarre placardé sur son visage. Vous avez fait des ch-

-Alex ! (Un coussin sortit de nulle part pour se diriger à grande vitesse sur Alex –qui l'évita souplement- avant de finir sa course au pied du mur opposé.)Tout le monde n'est pas bizarre comme toi qui embrasse tous les gens que tu croise et-

-Ah non, je n'embrasse que les femmes et les enfants, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Kagami contint l'accès de rage qui menaçait méchamment de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Au train où Alex posait ses questions –de plus en plus embarrassantes- il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps avant qu'elle ne lui demande s'ils s'étaient bien protégé et- il arrêta de penser à ça. Retrouvant plus ou moins son sang-froid toute la nuance étant dans le « plus ou moins », il réalisa qu'il n'avait que deux choix qui s'offraient à lui : le premier, il expliquait tout à Alex… et celle-ci allait l'embêter avec ça pendant au moins six mois. Le deuxième, il ne disait rien à Alex… Et celle-ci allait se faire des idées à son propos, et allait l'embêter avec ça pendant au moins six mois. …Mouais. Tout compte fait, la meilleure solution était encore de tout lui expliquer.

-Je vais t'expliquer… C'est un peu long, grinça Kagami entre ses dents, la tête soudain très lourde et douloureuse.

-Je t'écoute ! s'exclama Alex, avec un sourire beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

-Alors… » commença Kagami.

Et, pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, le roux se mit à expliquer par quelles raisons absurdes son meilleur rival était tombé amoureux de lui pour dix jours.

...

Alex chantonnait, gaie comme un pinson, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Kagami, lui, avait l'air d'un tigre enragé contraint à rester sagement à sa place. Il se demandait ce qui le retenait de ne pas se rebeller contre Alex.

Peut-être parce que la revanche aurait été trop terrible… Mouais, enfin bon, pour le moment, Alex était au courant de tout, et ça, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas bon pas bon du tout. Parce que qu'Alex avait le don de comprendre ses sentiments de manière beaucoup trop juste. Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle avait déjà deviné que la situation actuelle le perturbait. Attention, il n'avait pas dit qu'Aomine le perturbait ! Ah non, pas ça alors, n'importe quoi ! Comment l'autre idiot pourrait-il le troubler une seconde ? Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était ce sentiment artificiel qu'avait créé le philtre d'amour sur le basketteur aux cheveux bleus. Ce n'était pas naturel (de toute façon, Aomine n'était absolument pas susceptible de tomber amoureux de lui naturellement. Il aimait Mai-chan et plus généralement les gros boobs) et donc, c'était malsain. Une sueur froide parcourut le dos du roux. Effectivement, cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Enfin bon, on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il décida de se faire un café pour se calmer –excellente idée, il était formellement prouvé que les cafés avaient des vertus apaisantes. De même que le visionnage de films d'horreurs.- lorsque la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.

Kagami fronça les sourcils, perplexe : il n'attendait personne.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Et Kagami sentit ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement, Aomine se tenait devant lui. Puis ses yeux incrédules tombèrent sur ce qu'Aomine tenait dans ses mains. Kagami, lorsqu'il eut réalisé que c'était bien réel, pouffa, tenta de retenir un éclat de rire, et finit par exploser de rire.

« C'est bon, grommela Aomine. Arrête, c'est gênant… »

Le grand, le prétentieux, l'arrogant, le fier, le royal Aomine, détournait le regard, légèrement rougissant, serrant inconsciemment contre lui le tigre en peluche et le bouquet de roses qu'il avait apporté. Kagami n'en pouvait plus la situation était trop incongrue pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que…. Qu'est-ce qui… Qui t'es passé par la tête… articula à grand-peine le roux entre deux éclats de rire.

-Rien, arrête de rire ! Je l'ai vu en partant de la fête foraine, et j'ai trouvé que… que…. Enfin voilà quoi… Qu'il te ressemblait…. Enfin, que ça t'irait… Euh, que… Je… Les roses, c'est autre chose, enfin…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi mort de rire, Kagami aurait juré voir la rougeur s'intensifier sur les joues d'Aomine.

Mais ce dernier commençait à en avoir marre de ce mec qui se permettait de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Et il se jeta sur Kagami, le faisant tomber à terre. Les deux roulèrent au sol, et le rire de Kagami, qui s'était arrêté sous le coup de la surprise, reprit : Aomine avait appliqué la première étape de sa vengeance, c'est-à-dire, lui faire subir une intense séance de chatouilles.

« A-arrête, je… » tenta-t-il, mais c'était vain il était tout simplement beaucoup trop sensible aux chatouilles.

Les deux roulèrent dans l'appartement, et finir par se cogner contre le canapé ? Aomine se retrouva au-dessus de Kagami, lui tenant les poignets d'une main et le chatouillant de l'autre. Kagami, lui, n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement, riant de manière incontrôlable.

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Alex, ayant eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler une culotte et un t-shirt –moulant- avant de sortir de la salle de bain, ayant entendu les rires de son élève.

Ce fut le déclic d'un appareil photo qui fit s'arrêter Aomine. Kagami se demanda ce qui se passait, et suivit le regard de son pseudo-agresseur-chatouilleur qui semblait électrifié. Et se tendit brusquement, presque horrifié.

Alex baissait son téléphone lentement, un sourire entre espiègle et carnassier sur le visage.

« So, Taïga, you told me you weren't sadist and gay should I think that morever you're masochistic ? » _(« Alors, Taïga, tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas sado et gay est-ce que je devrais penser qu'en plus, tu es maso ? »)_

* * *

.

Et voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je sais, il est plus court que les autres, alors que le dernier était un peu plus long… Je ferai mieux pour le prochain, promis ! A ce propos, je prend une petite pause, lke prochain chapitre arrivera dans trois semaines au lieu de deux. Gomen ^_^' (Pas frapper Hoshiyo, pas frapper)

Sinon, par rapport à Alex, je me suis bien amusée, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, même si elle n'apparaît pas souvent.

Du coup, beaucoup de monde est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ! Et même Kuroko. Du coup, il sait que Momoi voulait le rendre amoureux. Je n'ai rien mis à ce sujet dans ce chapitre, c'est voulu. Je pense que je sais comment je veux faire finir la relation bizarre entre ces deux-là (parce que maintenant que Kuroko a vu jusqu'où ça pouvait aller, il ne peut pas rester inactif… Non ?) mais je ne suis sûre de rien, du coup, si jamais vous avez envie soit que je les mette ensemble, soit que je fasse tout cesser entre les deux, et bien vous pouvez me le dire, je prendrai votre avis en compte… Voilà, c'était juste si vous aviez une envie particulière à leur propos. Je cesse de vous embêter !

Sinon… Review ? :D

A la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7

HEY! Oui, je sais "tiens, une revenante..." Je suis désolée! J'ai dit que je prenais une semaine de plus que d'habitude, mais au final, j'en ai pris une de plus...Laissez moi m'expliquez avant de me lyncher! J'avais un oral blanc de français, et un TPE à rendre, et... Quoi, comment ça, c'est pas une excuse? Moui, bon, ok, je suis d'accord, mais bon... Un peu d'indulgence? x)

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, peut-être un peu court, et je l'ai corrigé moi-même. J'ai eu du mal à le pondre, par contre. Si ma petite Tagada-chan (elle se reconnaîtra ^^) n'avait pas été là, j'aurais peut-être encore cumulé des jours de retard. Et puis, pour trouver le courage de m'y remettre, devant cette page blanche angoissante, je relisais toutes les gentilles reviews des anciens chapitres, ça m'a motivé... Bref, trêve de sentimentalisme, je vous laisse lire!

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basket, Kagami, Aomine, personne ne m'appartient, bref, vous connaissez le blabla et le regret de ne rien posséder. Pour faire des trucs essentiellement centrés sur le basket, et rien d'autre que sur le basket, avec, bien entendu.

Réponse à la review anonyme (Grimmy): Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite, c'est promis ^^ . Tchuss!

* * *

Chapitre 7 (sixième jour)

 _Mardi 9 février_

.

.

Aomine s'étira, délassant ses bras ankylosés. Le bus ne l'endormait pas aussi bien que d'habitude, et il ne pourrait pas rattraper son manque de sommeil en dormant sur le toit du lycée, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pleuvait.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi.

Il appuya sur l'écran de son téléphone, passant à la chanson suivante. Celle-ci l'agaçait. Et il ré-appuya sur l'écran. Celle-là aussi l'énervait. Et celle d'après. Et, oh tiens, celle qui suivait également. Au final, après avoir zappé l'intégralité de ses musiques, il se décida à enlever ses écouteurs pour les ranger dans son sac.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il avait des courbatures partout et il avait, pour utiliser une expression commune, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Une seule petite remarque et il partirait au quart de tour.

Mais pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?, me direz-vous. Revenons quelques heures en arrière… Au moment où une petite voix horripilante scandait une petite phrase en anglais qu'il ne comprit pas mais dont il était sûr qu'elle contenait une très forte dose de triomphe, d'ironie, et d'amusement.

 _« So, Taïga, you told me you weren't sadist and gay; should I think that moreover you're masochistic? »_

Ah, ça l'énervait déjà, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Le bus freina brusquement, et Aomine fut projeté sur la vitre devant lui. S'il n'avait pas gardé suffisamment de lucidité, il aurait frappé la vitre en lui balançant un gigantesque flot d'insultes digne des plus gores de ses films pornos. Il y avait un gamin dans le bus, il se retint donc, de justesse. Mais il était encore plus énervé. Pire, le froid de la vitre lui rappelait le froid étrange du canapé, qui pourtant, ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Et voilà, ça recommençait, il y pensait à nouveau…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Depuis l'épisode de la fête foraine, plus rien n'allait. Il avait essayé d'arranger les choses en venant la veille chez Kagami, mais il avait fallu que…

Merde, sors de ma tête, fichu souvenir ! Dégage !

 _«…that moreover you're masochistic? »_

 _Il tourna la tête. Une blonde, en petite culotte et t-shirt moulant, apparut dans son champ de vision._

 _« C'est quoi ce bordel… » avait pensé très fort Aomine, hébété._

 _« Alex! That's not what you're thinking!_ _Just let me…s'était écrié le roux sous lui, soudainement tendu, tentant de se redresser. (Alex, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi juste…)_

 _-Caught in the act ! (Pris sur le fait !)_

 _-Alex !_

 _La fille éclata de rire._

 _-I knew it » (Je le savais.)_

Mais non mais… Fichu mémoire à deux balles qui ferait mieux d'aller se faire voir dans une mare à grenouilles! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'oublie pas ces souvenirs tout sauf agréables, hein ?

Aomine serra les dents. Il se concentra sur la route, de toute manière, il était bientôt arrivé à Tôhô.

 _La blonde partit en pouffant dans le couloir, une débordante bonne humeur émanant d'elle à des kilomètres. Bonne humeur qui avait fait réagir Kagami aussi vite que pouvait disparaître Kuroko._

Aomine descendit du bus, tremblant de rage, une aura de démon enragée sortant de lui telle que plusieurs passagers du bus le regardèrent, presque apeurés.

Une fois arrivé, il monta sur le toit, malgré la pluie qui était maintenant une désagréable bruine qui suscitait chez Aomine l'envie mauvaise de frapper tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, à commencer par son ignoble –à son sens- professeur d'anglais. Il ne le fit pas, bien sûr, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le toit, il donna un grand coup de poing au petit muret de béton présent à cet endroit.

Il aperçut du sang couler.

 _Kagami se dégagea sans qu'Aomine ne puisse comprendre comment il avait fait, et rattrapa la blonde dans le couloir_.

 _« Alex, I didn't… (Alex, je n'ai pas…)_

 _-Hn hn, liying is bad, my dear Taïga…_ _(Hn, hn, c'est mal de mentir, mon cher Taïga…)_

 _-But, Alex… (Mais, Alex…)_

 _-Oy, Kagami, tu peux m'expliquer ? interrompit Aomine qui commençait à se sentir bizarrement énervé._

 _Kagami le regarda, et le basketteur aux cheveux bleus eut l'impression que Kagami venait de très mal encaisser son passage subit de l'amusement total à cette situation ingérable et tout à fait infernale._

 _Un grand silence régna dans l'appartement de Kagami pendant quelques secondes._

Ah, ça suffit ! Fichu cerveau pas capable de fonctionner correctement et d'oublier les moments chiants ! On devrait pouvoir programmer son cerveau comme un ordinateur, où il suffisait de faire un clic gauche et d'appuyer sur « supprimer » pour effacer un dossier compromettant.

En fait, il y avait bien une sorte de système d'ordinateur dans le cerveau d'Aomine avec, dans le rôle du virus, applaudissez s'il vous plait le filtre d'amour, et dans celui des pubs très hautement chiantes, la blonde –Alex, qu'elle s'appelait- et le monde en général.

Pff. Fichu monde, Fichue vie, Fichue blonde, Fichu tout.

La fine pluie, semblable à celle qui sort des brumisateurs d'été, se changea tout à coup en déluge, violent et opaque. Aomine pesta il allait falloir qu'il rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et Satsuki allait sûrement lui mettre le grappin dessus, argumentant à coups de « tu es à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, tu peux tout aussi bien faire quelques pas de plus pour aller jusqu'à la salle de cours ! ».

Mouais. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de suivre ce genre de scénario. Il adorait Satsuki, c'était un peu comme sa petite sœur, mais parfois, elle était vraiment chi- hm, pénible.

Mais quelle autre solution avait-il ? Il soupira. C'était inévitable, hein… Il se prépara donc mentalement à une longue journée de classe.

La force de la pluie beaucoup trop mouillée à son goût le ramena à la réalité et il se précipita vers l'intérieur, avant de finir plus détrempé qu'une anémone de mer.

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Bakagami ! Tu n'es pas concentré ! Comment as-tu pu louper un simple tir à cette distance-là ? C'est le cinquième aujourd'hui !»

Les autres membres du club soupirèrent, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche d'un air presque exaspéré. En effet, Kagami semblait revenu au niveau d'un gosse de huit ans. En plus d'avoir superbement loupé ses tirs basiques alors qu'il n'était pas loin du panier (pas loin était un bien grand mot pour désigner un mètre cinquante), il avait raté trois passes, et pour ce qui était de la réception de passe… Et bien il n'en avait réceptionné aucune.

Il semblait ailleurs.

 _-Oy, Kagami, tu peux m'expliquer ? interrompit Aomine._

 _Kagami tourna lentement sa tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Là, il était vraiment… désespéré ? Dépassé ? Abasourdi ? Un peu de tout sans doute…Pas étonnant Cette situation était ingérable et tout à fait infernale._

 _Un grand silence s'abattit dans son appartement pendant quelques secondes._

Kagami secoua la tête. Il devait se reconcentrer, Riko avait raison, il ne pouvait pas rester déconnecté comme ça alors qu'il jouait au basket, il…

Il se prit un OVNI à vitesse lumière dans la tête.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que-

Quel idiot. Il allait demander ce que _c_ 'était. _Ça_.

Comment pouvait-il ne plus penser au ballon de basket ?

 _-A… Aomine… Euh… Je… bégaya le roux._

 _Kagami s'arrêta, gêné. Puis, il reprit, courageusement, ayant comme l'impression que le basketteur en face de lui s'était de nouveau transformé en panthère._

 _-Je te présente Alex c'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer au basket, et…_

Stop, stop, STOP ! Comment Aomine Daiki, cet idiot de Aho-mine prétentieux, pouvait-il passer avant le basket dans le sens des priorités de son cerveau ? Hein ? C'était anormal et hautement illogique.

 _Alex fit un grand V avec ses doigts, souriant de toutes ses dents._

 _-Et toi, tu es Aomine Daiki, je t'ai déjà vu jouer. Alors comme ça, tu pratiques le sado-ma…_

 _-Alex ! Tais-toi ! Tu-_

 _-C'est bon, Kagami, je rentre, j'en ai marre._

 _-Aomine ! Attends ! Tu-_

 _La porte claqua. Le silence retomba, lourd comme un gigantesque bloc de glace, de la même sorte que celui qui avait fait sombrer le Titanic._

 _Et merde, merde, mer-_

-mi ! Kagami ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

Hm ? Pensa le roux. Qui est-ce qui l'appelait ?

 _-Euh, Taïga? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il tremblait._

 _-Taïga ? Tu pleu-_

 _-Shut up !_

 _Kagami leva ses yeux emplis non pas de larmes, mais de de rage vers Alex et se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre._

 _La porte claqua aussi fort que la porte d'entrée quelques instants plus tôt._

-Kagami-kun !

Le tranchant d'une main s'enfonça dans ses côtes.

-Kuroko ! Ça fait mal !

Mais, Kagami-kun, tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, on a essayé de t'appeler de t'appeler mais…

-Tss…

Kagami se détourna, énervé. Vraiment, sa vie prenait un tournant détestable ! S'il avait pu signer pour un programme spécial « tranquillité quotidienne garantie, si vous n'êtes pas satisfait monsieur, c'est entièrement remboursé », il aurait signé sans se poser de questions.

Mais bon, en attendant, il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait. C'est-à-dire, dans le cas ci-présent, avec une équipe de basket qui se doutait certainement de quelque chose à son sujet, et plus accessoirement, avec une panthère (et pas une en peluche) avec qui la situation était maintenant franchement ambig- Non ! Pas ce mot, non ! Disons que la situation était compliquée, voilà, rien de plus !

-Kagami-kun ! Tu viens encore de partir dans tes pensées ! » le ramena à la réalité la voix de Kuroko.

Nooooon ! Comment avait-il encore pu se laisser avoir par ces pensées idiotes ?! Et puis d'abord, quand est-ce que cette fichue séance de basket se finissait-elle ?

Et là, Kagami se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment souhaité d'arrêter de jouer au sport qui était le centre de sa vie. Et que, par extension, Aomine passait _réellement_ avant le Basket. Avec un grand B.

 _Freaking Jesus; how was it possible?_ _(Mon dieu, comment était-ce possible?)_

.

oOoOoOo

.

Aomine ne tenait plus en place. Tenir toute la journée assis sur une fichue chaise dure et fortement inconfortable lui avait laissé non seulement les membres endoloris, mais aussi une horrible sensation de fatigue qui s'était maintenant emparé de lui. Le fait d'avoir dormi à l'intérieur plutôt que dehors ne lui avait pas laissé le confort de prendre l'air. Et donc, il sentait un courant électrique désagréable circuler dans ses veines.

Il avait envie de jouer au basket. Là. Maintenant.

La pluie avait cessé, il était donc parfaitement possible de jouer même dehors.

Le seul (petit) problème était que la situation entre la seule personne qui valait vraiment la peine d'être affrontée au basket et lui était… _un petit peu_ tendue. Aomine grinça des dents.

Devait-il quand même appeler Kagami au risque de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées, ou bien…

Oh et puis zut.

Depuis quand se prenait-il la tête avec ce genre de choses ? Il allait jouer au basket avec lui, dut-il le traîner de force !

Aomine se mit donc en route pour l'appartement du roux, avec en tête l'espoir d'un one-on-one digne de rester dans la légende.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kagami rentrait chez lui, dépité. Il avait passé toute sa journée à penser à l'autre idiot et aux tourments qu'il lui apportait. L'autre Aho-mine l'avait même empêché de jouer au basket. Même quand il n'était pas là, il était un sacré emmerdeur. Même si, dans les faits, cette fois-ci, Aomine n'y était pour rien (du moins pas directement).

Mais Aomine n'était plus son premier soucis à présent (ouf !). Maintenant, eh bien Kagami avait une immense envie de jouer au basket.

Mais avec qui ?

 _Aomine_. Evidemment. Kagami grimaça. Aomine, Aomine, c'était vite dit, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, est-ce que…

Il se figea. Au détour de la rue qui le menait à son appartement, là, cette silhouette… Est-ce que le seul fait d'y avoir pensé aurait suffi à matérialiser…

Aomine. Celui-ci leva son regard vers lui.

Et c'est là que quelque chose d'incroyable se produit.

Une sorte d'étincelle, un courant d'énergie d'un nombre de volts qui semblait incroyable, circula entre eux. Et ils se comprirent. Ils comprirent l'un et l'autre qu'ils voulaient jouer au basket.

Aomine sortit un petit sourire arrogant qui voulait dire « Alors ? T'auras assez de cran pour me défier ? » le visage Kagami, d'un sourire tout aussi provocateur, répondit « je vais te battre, tu vas voir, ne penses pas que tu puisse me distancer comme la dernière fois ! ».

Et les deux basketteurs se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers le terrain de basket. Le silence fut brisé par leurs rires et leurs « Toi, me battre ? Bien s… -Evidemment, tu vas rien comprendre à ce qui vas t'arriver, et… ».

.

.

Le match fut intense. D'ailleurs, tout avait disparu autour d'eux. Rien n'existait que l'autre en face de soi, le ballon orange qui semblait se mouvoir au ralenti, et les deux paniers aux deux extrémités du terrain.

Aomine menait à huit-six pour l'instant, mais le match était serré.

Kagami feinta, puis passa à gauche. Passera, passera pas ? Il ne passa pas, Aomine ayant réagi assez vite pour reprendre une posture défensive et tenter de lui voler le ballon. Mais Kagami n'allait pas laisser tomber comme ça, alors il tourna sur lui-même avec la balle, sauta, et basculant en arrière, réussit à marquer d'un gracieux fade-away.

Le roux se retourna, victorieux vers Aomine.

« Egalité !

-Pff, le match est pas fini, Bakagami. Rêve pas, parce qu'au final, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Aho-mine ! »

Ils continuèrent à jouer, pendant un moment qui semblait être à la fois infiniment long et extrêmement rapide. Ils étaient à présent à égalité 28 partout, je t'avais dit que tu me battrais pas, Kagami ! –Je te signale qu'on est à égalité !

La pluie avait repris, mais pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Ils évoluaient dans une autre dimension. Quiconque les aurait vus jouer se serait demandé si plus tard, ils n'allaient pas écraser une équipe de la NBA à eux seuls.

La nuit tomba, et ils ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. Seuls leurs pauvres corps criaient grâce mais aucun des deux ne voulait céder face à l'autre alors ils continuaient. Idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, si il n'avait ici qu'été question d'honneur, ils auraient fini par s'arrêter. Là, il y avait quelque chose de plus. Peut-être n'en étaient-ils eux-mêmes pas conscients, mais un enjeu différent se cachait dans ce match. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre eu besoin de ce match déjà parce qu'ils aimaient le basket; ensuite, pour évacuer les tensions nerveuses et enfin, un petit peu pour partager ce moment. Faire passer des choses à travers le Basket, ce Basket qui était le centre de leur vie.

Cela aurait pu paraître étrange ambigüe, mais le fait d'être là, à scruter les réactions de l'autre, regarder ses yeux de plus en plus loin vers le fond de leurs âmes, était maintenant presque vital. Un étrange courant électrique passait entre eux, plus fort que ceux qu'ils avaient connu pendant leurs matchs précédents.

C'était un moment magique, un moment hors du temps, et-

PLAF ! Kagami partit en arrière et tomba, poussé par le poids de son adversaire.

« Ah, Aho-mine !

-C'est pas ma faute, j'ai glissé-

-T'avais cas faire attention !

-Le terrain est trempé ! »

Un beau spectacle en perspective attendait les éventuels passants qui se seraient aventurés à cette heure-ci au bord du terrain de basket de rue. Il n'y avait plus deux démons se livrant un match à couper le souffle, mais deux adolescents trempés comme des soupes écroulés l'un sur l'autre.

Morts de fatigues, ils se seraient endormis si Kagami n'avait pas vaguement repris conscience.

« O-Oi, Ahomine, t'es lourd.

-La ferme, Bakagami.

Silence.

Devant ce silence et l'immobilité de son adversaire, Kagami tourna la tête.

-Aomine, il faut qu'on…

Deux yeux scintillants d'espièglerie rencontrèrent les siens et il sentit Aomine le faire basculer, et fondre sur lui, en particulier sur ses lèvres. Il esquiva à temps, et rechercha le regard de l'autre idiot.

-Aho-mine, tu-

-Déjà trop fatigué, beau gosse ?

-A-Aho ! se défendit Kagami, ayant atteint une jolie couleur carmin.

Mais déjà, Aomine tentait une deuxième attaque sur lui, et il dut esquiver. Se prenant au jeu, il refit basculer Aomine sous lui, avec un grand sourire joueur. Ils roulèrent sur le terrain de basket, les membres entremêlés riant aux éclats.

Ce n'étaient plus deux basketteurs exceptionnels, ni deux adolescents si trempés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient entraînés avec leurs vêtements dans la machine à laver, mais deux très bons amis, redevenus enfants, à la relation incertaine, qui irradiaient de bonheur en se chamaillant sous la pluie, trempant de plus en plus leurs habits.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Aomine roula sur le côté et se leva, tendant sa main à son adversaire afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Mes fringues sont détrempés ! Ma mère va encore râler, maugréa Aomine, bien qu'il n'eut pas vraiment l'air contrarié.

-Tu rentres chez toi ? réagit immédiatement Kagami, un air d'extrême surprise affiché sur le visage –par deux yeux grands comme des ballons de basket.

-Oui, où tu veux que j'aille d'autre ?

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de supposer sans réfléchir, Kagami détourna le regard et articula un semblant de réponse :

-Nu-nulle part, je demandais juste ça comme ça, enfin-

-Aaahh… Tu voulais que je vienne avec toi… Mais ça, ça peut s'arranger, Taïga…fit Aomine d'un air séducteur, en passant un bras autour des épaules du roux. Roux qui était d'ailleurs devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Enlève ton bras ! s'exclama-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

-T'inquiète pas, Taïga, je-

-Qui t'as permis de m'appeler Taïga ?!

Aomine le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

-Je voulais dire que j'allais rien tenter de plus, et que-

-Tais-toi ! coupa Kagami, plus rouge que jamais.

-En fait, tu-

-Ça suffit, on rentre ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Kagami jeta sa veste à Aomine en pleine figure, ramassa son propre sac, et fila en vitesse éclair dans la direction de son appartement. Il mettrait sa hâte sur le compte de la pluie, et certainement pas sur la nécessité de cacher son visage qui n'arrêtait plus de rougir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kagami sortit de sa salle de bain, douché et en pyjama. Dans une sorte d'engourdissement chaud et agréable, il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir.

Il passa dans le salon, pour dire à cet imbécile qui squattait chez lui –il refusait d'admettre que cette fois-ci, c'était de sa faute- qu'il pouvait aller se doucher.

Il entra dans la pièce. Aomine dormait sur le canapé, toujours aussi trempé.

« Ahomine, va prendre une douche et changes toi, tu vas bousiller mon canapé !

Aucune réaction de la part d'Aomine. Kagami se rapprocha donc de lui pour lui secouer l'épaule.

-Oi, réveille-toi.

Mauvaise idée. Les yeux d'Aomine s'ouvrirent soudainement, révélant la même expression de jeune félin joueur. Il bondit littéralement sur le pauvre as de Seirin qui, éreinté, n'avait même plus la force de résister. Celui-ci se retrouva à nouveau, et pour son plus grand déplaisir, sous Aomine. Aomine que la situation amusait énormément. Il avait été tellement rapide que sa proie- hum, Kagami, ne pouvait plus bouger.

-A-Aomine ! Lâche-moi !

-Alors là, tu rêves, mon petit tigre !

-T'avais dit que tu tenterais plus rien ! protesta faiblement Kagami.

-Ah ? J'ai dit ça, moi ? railla la panthère.

Kagami bailla.

-Oui, t'avais dit que –nouveau bâillement- tu ferais plus… »

La voix de Kagami s'éteignit doucement, en même temps que sa tête retombait sur le côté.

Aomine regarda avec stupeur le visage endormi du roux.

 _Il s'est endormi en sursaut, le con…_

Aomine sourit et se redressa. Il couvrit Kagami de la couverture qui avait initialement été prévue pour lui. C'était marrant, d'ailleurs, ça. Kagami préparait toujours une couverture pour lui sur le canapé, alors qu'il finissait toujours par rejoindre son rival dans son lit. Enfin, rival était une expression un peu dépassée. Maintenant, c'était la personne qu'il aimait. A cause d'un filtre d'amour, certes, mais… Est-ce que c'était seulement le filtre d'amour qui était responsable de tout ? Les autres jours, peut-être mais aujourd'hui, ça avait été différent. Le lien qu'ils avaient partagé avait été beaucoup plus… Comment dire ? Il avait du mal à décrire quelque chose comme ça.

Mouais. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de se prendre la tête, surtout avec ces choses-là. Il verrait bien comment la situation allait évoluer. Trop réfléchir à une situation, pour apporter des réponses à des questions –qui étaient encore floues- le barbait rien que d'y penser.

Le jeune homme se dirigea à pas de velours vers la salle de bain, se doucha, et revint se coucher avec Kagami, poussant un peu l'autre pour se faire de la place. Tiens, ils étaient vraiment serrés, là. Bah, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il sourit. A lui en tout cas. Il n'imaginait pas la tête de Kagami à son réveil. Ça allait être épique.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Alex se réveilla tard dans la soirée. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Taïga rentrer. C'était bizarre. Enfin bon, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait… Elle décida d'aller se faire un café. Elle sortit donc de la chambre (elle avait eu la décence, par miracle, de se couvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu), et lorsqu'elle eut atteint le salon, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son élève endormi au côté d'Aomine ! N'étaient-ils pas un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre ? Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Oh, que si, ils étaient proches, et pas qu'un peu !

Alex sortit son téléphone, retenant un ricanement de harpie, s'apprêta à prendre la scène en photo, lorsque le clic caractéristique d'un appareil photo –et qui par conséquent n'était pas le sien- retentit. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de l'origine du bruit, et découvrit le garçon aux cheveux bleus pâles, celui qui était dans l'équipe de Taïga, en train de mitrailler les deux basketteurs endormis. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué… Flippant, la capacité de ce gosse à disparaître. Il méritait bien son surnom d'homme fantôme.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à moi, lui dit Kuroko.

Alex soupira. Ce que les gosses pouvaient être impossibles… Elle partit néanmoins faire son café, comme si de rien n'était, puis revint. Constatant que Kuroko était parti (elle ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir et fermer la porte…) elle prit son téléphone portable et rempli sa mémoire de pièce à convictions. Elle imprima une des photos (la plus réussie) et écrivit dessus au stylo permanent : « definetly gay » en posant ladite photo sur la table près du canapé.

* * *

Et voilà! J'aurais aimé vous dire que pour me rattraper de mon retard, je poste un chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais me connaissant, je vous dis juste à dans quinze jours, en promettant tout de même un chapitre plus long (juré!) ^^

Huggies


	9. Chapter 8

Hey ! Me voilà avec mon chapitre, posté dans les temps cette fois-ci ! x)

Il est plus long que d'habitude (considérez ça comme mon cadeau d'excuse pour le retard de la dernière fois...)

Il est un peu différent des autres aussi, il y aura quelques passages sérieux (plus ou moins XD, dans l'ensemble ça reste un bon gros délire avec plein de situations gênantes).

Merci à Tagada-chan qui a relu le chapitre.

Merci beaucoup à toutes les gentilles reviews du précédent chapitre, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Vraiment. Elles m'ont motivée à fond pour finir mon chapitre. Vous êtes formidables ! Et merci à tous ceux (celles) qui m'ont mise en favorite, ou en follow, et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire ma fiction !

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse avec la lecture. Ah, et j'oubliais, le...

 **Disclaimer** : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mais au moins, je peux m'amuser à les mettre dans des situations pas possibles, alors ça me va. x') 

* * *

Chapitre 8 (septième jour)

 _Mercredi 10 février_

 _._

 _._

Tilililit ! Tilililit ! Tilililit !

Kuroko tendit la main vers son réveil qui était à l'origine de ce bruit agaçant.

Tilili-…

Ah, c'était mieux.

Pour une fois, Kuroko sentait qu'il avait vraiment envie de rester sous sa couette. Il n'avait pas –mais alors pas DU TOUT- envie de sortir de son lit.

Et si, après tout, il restait vraiment au lit ? On était mercredi, et il ne louperait qu'une matinée de cours… Et puis personne ne le remarquerait de toute façon, le professeur oubliait toujours son nom lorsqu'il faisait l'appel, de sorte que l'administration avait pris l'habitude de le cocher présent systématiquement. Vérifier sa présence à chaque cours eut demandé trop d'énergie. Et puis, il n'avait jamais manqué une seule heure de cours depuis le début de l'année.

Alors, pour une fois, il pouvait bien…

Il soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Il était tiraillé entre manquer effectivement la matinée de cours, et ne pas le faire. Il n'était vraiment pas motivé.

Il fallait le comprendre aussi. Il savait depuis quelques jours que Momoi avait tenté de lui faire avaler un philtre d'amour et hier, il avait été la voir. Il savait bien qu'il était plutôt du genre discret, mais là, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer quelque chose comme ça. C'était sérieux.

Et puis en plus, il avait pris Kagami en photo dans une situation… compromettante. Non pas qu'il éprouve une once de remord, mais bon…

Il se retourna une dernière fois. Il n'irait pas en cours.

Pour en revenir à Momoi… Il avait donc été la voir, et… Ah, y penser était pénible.

Arrêter de penser son cher lit l'appelait, et le jeune garçon aux cheveux pâles retourna bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kagami fut réveillé par un cheveu qui le chatouillait malicieusement. Il entrouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les stores. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, il se sentait comme flottant au milieu d'un océan de nuages. Nuages tellement doux qu'ils semblaient le rappeler vers le sommeil.

Kagami allait céder à cet appel lorsqu'il réalisa deux choses : de un, le cheveu qui l'avait réveillé était bleu. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Kagami repoussa brusquement les couvertures, pris d'une soudaine angoisse. Non… Quand même pas… Une sueur glacée courut du haut au bas de sa colonne vertébrale au fur et à mesure que la liste de ses constatations s'allongeait. De trois, il avait dormi plus précisément dans son canapé, de quatre l'horloge électronique affichait neuf heures moins dix, en-dessous (de cinq) d'un très joli « mercredi 10 février »

Il se tendit soudain violemment. Après les constatations, applaudissez, mesdames et messieurs, les déductions ! Il était censé être en cours depuis cinquante minutes et s'il avait dormi dans son canapé, s'il avait senti une plus grande chaleur que d'habitude, et si en plus, le cheveu qui l'avait réveillé était bleu…

Il souleva la couverture du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de découvrir ce qu'il y trouverait… Avant de l'envoyer planer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Aomine ! Qui t'as dit qu'on pouvait dormir à deux dans mon canapé ? C'est encore pire que dans mon lit !

-Hmm… Encore un peu… répondit la voix endormie d'Aomine.

-On est censés être en cours ! Bouge-toi !

L'as de Touhou, encore allongé sur le canapé, fit l'effort de redresser sa tête, pour jeter un coup d'œil flegmatique à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ayant constaté l'état de fureur suprême de son hôte, il afficha un petit sourire narquois avant de se laisser retomber sur les coussins.

-Aho-mine ! Je t'ai dit de te bou-

-Bah, c'est bon, c'est pas quelques minutes de retard de plus ou moins que-

-AAHH! What the hell is _that_? (Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_?)

-De quoi? Je comprends pas quand tu parles anglais…

Kagami était en fait en proie à une véritable vision d'horreur. Une photo. De lui, endormi sur le côté, tournant sa tête vers celle d'un Aomine tout aussi endormi. Proches beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches.

Un cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar, il rêvait, et allait se réveiller… Oui, se réveiller… Parce que là, il n'aurait pas pu rêver pire. Mais qui…

Alex. Kagami retourna la photo.

« Definitely gay ».

-Oh my god, oh my god, holy shit, Alex… Why… No… (Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, merde, Alex… Pourquoi… Non…)

-Oi, Kagami, il se passe quoi?

Mais Kagami, terrassé par ce qu'il venait de voir, ne lui répondit pas. Alors, Aomine s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'il vit la photo, Aomine eut un sourire incrédule, et arracha la pièce à conviction des mains du pauvre, pauvre Kagami. Celui-ci, à la limite de l'anéantissement, ne chercha même pas à la retenir.

-Et bah alors, il est où le problème ? demanda Aomine avec un léger air sarcastique.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement qui dura à peine deux seconde pendant lesquels Kagami sentit la lave remonter en lui, et sous une telle pression, il entra en éruption.

-Donne-moi ça !

Et sur ces mots, il se jeta sur la photo. Quelques instants de lutte et Kagami, grâce à sa force de détermination incroyable dans ce cas-ci, réussit à récupérer la photo compromettante.

-Ha ! Je l'ai !

-Kagami ! Rends-moi ça !

Et un bruit de déchirement retentit dans l'appartement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as f-

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! »

Le ton de Kagami était si convainquant qu'Aomine n'osa même pas répondre. Là, il venait vraiment de se changer en tigre, non ?

En parlant de tigre, celui-ci se dirigeait à grands pas furibonds vers le fond de son couloir.

« Kagami ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas- commença la voix presque intimidée du grand Aomine Daïki.

-Mettre deux ou trois choses au point avec Alex !

-T'avais pas dit qu'on devait aller en cours ? »

Mais Kagami n'entendit même pas. A la place, le fracas d'une porte ouverte et refermée avec brusquerie lui répondit.

Aomine soupira. Et ben, il était sur les nerfs, Kaga-

VLAN !

Les deux yeux bleus de l'as de Touhou s'agrandirent en direction du couloir, où la porte venait d'être ouverte et ferm- claquée à nouveau, sans aucune pitié. Il avait déjà fini ? Et ben, il avait été vite, finalem-

« Alex! Put clothes on! Why do you always sleep naked? » (Alex! Mets des vêtements! Pourquoi tu dors toujours nue?)

Aomine poussa un très long soupir. Il avait comme l'impression que Kagami n'avait certainement pas fini de sortir de ses gonds (ce qui allait bientôt être le cas de la porte…), et que ses tympans allaient souffrir.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kuroko était toujours dans son lit. Il était maintenant dix heures quarante-deux minutes. Il tenait à bout de bras son téléphone, sur lequel était affiché un message de Kagami, qui lui demandait pourquoi il n'était pas venu en cours. Il hésitait. Devait-il lui répondre, et si oui, par un mensonge ou pas ?

Il soupira. Il était indécis.

Finalement, il décida de ne pas répondre tout de suite, et d'aller chez Kagami dans l'après-midi. Enfin… S'il ne gênait pas. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Contrairement à sa relation avec Momoi, celle entre ces deux-là ne semblait pas trop mal se dérouler. Malgré lui, il fit s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone les photos qu'il avait prises hier soir. Il eut une petite pointe de culpabilité : ce n'était pas très fair-play, tout ça, mais bon… Mais bon, voilà quoi. La culpabilité partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Parmi toutes les images, une se démarquait : les visages si proches de ses deux lumières semblaient immensément paisibles, calmes, contrairement à ce qu'ils étaient dans la vie de tous les jours. Et les couleurs étaient assez proches de la réalité, pas trop dénaturées par le flash, contrairement aux autres. Il supprima celles-ci, et sauvegarda la survivante dans sa carte-mémoire.

Puis, la lassitude le reprit soudain. Contrairement à ses deux lumières, lui n'était pas au comble de la joie.

Hier soir, il était allé voir Momoi. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous après les cours, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à un petit café du centre-ville. Ils s'étaient installés, Momoi ne l'ayant pas serré dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer comme d'habitude peut-être était-ce dû à la mauvaise conscience qu'elle avait pu ressentir après l'épisode « filtre d'amour ». Tant mieux cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Ils s'étaient installés, et Kuroko avait annoncé de but en blanc : « Momoi-san, je voulais te dire, pour éviter d'autres épisodes comme celui d'Aomine et Kagami, que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ». Et c'est là que la situation avait commencé à dégénérer.

Après coup, Kuroko se disait qu'il aurait sûrement mieux fait d'avoir fait preuve d'un peu de tact. Annoncer comme ça, sans détour et euphémismes, à une fille qui vous aimait depuis votre première rencontre, que vous, vous ne l'aimiez pas, n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et pour le coup, « peut-être pas une bonne idée » était un bel euphémisme. Momoi avait, après quelques secondes de lutte silencieuse, éclaté en sanglots. Kuroko avait tenté de la consoler, mais celle-ci semblait apparemment lui en vouloir elle était partie en courant, oubliant son parapluie en pleine averse.

Kuroko n'aimait pas être à l'origine de la tristesse des gens, et avait même tendance à culpabiliser un peu vite. Mais si les choses en étaient restées là, Kuroko ne se serait pas senti aussi mal.

Il était resté au café pour finir son milk-shake. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remballer ses affaires, il avait reçu un message de Kise. « Kurokochi, t'y as pas été un peu fort avec Momochi ? » Kuroko lui avait répondu par un pathétique « Je sais pas, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais… ». L'échange de sms s'était prolongé apparemment, Momoi semblait être consciente de sa faute avec le filtre d'amour, mais lui en voulait un peu de ne pas l'avoir repoussée plus tôt. De lui avoir laissé de faux espoirs et ce pendant presque deux ans. Et ce n'était pas faux.

Kise semblait plus ou moins prendre le parti de Momoi. Et cela avait fait culpabiliser le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles beaucoup plus profondément.

Kuroko avait remué les faits dans sa tête pendant un bon moment encore, puis le café (il avait décidé de rester lorsqu'il avait reçu le message de Kise, et avait commandé un deuxième milk-shake) avait annoncé qu'il fermait. Kuroko se leva donc lentement, comme pour retarder au maximum le moment où il se retrouverait isolé du monde, avec tous ses doutes et regrets lui tournant autour comme des vautours.

Pff… Se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses… Vraiment Aomine et Kagami, eux, ne s'en seraient pas fait à ce point. D'ailleurs, ils auraient sûrement rejeté Momoi depuis le départ… Et voilà, la déprime revenait. Mais en parlant de Kagami, peut-être pouvait-il aller chez lui ?

C'est ainsi que l'homme fantôme s'était rendu chez Kagami, et les avait trouvés endormis. Il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de les prendre en photo avant de rentrer chez lui. Le passage chez Kagami avait au moins eu le mérite de lui remonter le moral.

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là. Compliqué, comme situation, n'est-ce pas ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de Kagami et Aomine avant de soupirer et de cliquer sur le bouton « retour ». Il loupa néanmoins le bouton, cliquant à la place sur envoyer. Zut. Bah, il suffisait de cliquer une fois de plus sur « retour ».

Sauf que Kuroko ne clique pas sur « retour », parce qu'il éternua. Deux fois la première le fit cliquer sur le contact « Midorima », et le deuxième éternuement le fit appuyer sur un définitif « envoyer ».

Oups. Kuroko regarda, effaré son téléphone qui affichait fièrement le MMS, parti à dix heure cinquante. Oups. Oui, c'était le mot. _Oups._

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Shin-chan ! » s'exclama Takao d'une voix chantante, alors qu'il sautillait hors de la salle de classe, heureux d'en avoir fini pour ce mercredi matin.

Midorima se retourna légèrement vers l'ennui ambulant qui l'apostrophait, sans répondre toutefois.

« On se retrouve à quelle heure, cette après-midi ?

-…

-On devait bien aller t'acheter des bandages, non, Shin-chan ?

-…

C'était vrai, _Shin-chan_ avait effectivement besoin de nouveaux bandages pour ses doigts. Mais il ne se rappelait plus de quand il en avait parlé à Takao. Et sans parler de ça, il n'avait jamais convié Takao à… Bref, peu importe. Takao s'était immiscé dans sa vie depuis longtemps, alors qu'il le colle un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence ?

-14h30.

-Je viens te chercher devant chez toi comme d'hab ?

C'était fou, la bonne humeur que pouvait dégager ce mec, quand même. Presque horripilant. Mais après tout, Takao s'était immiscé dans sa vie, alors il était plus ou moins habitué.

-Non, on prendra le bus.

Takao sembla vraiment surpris et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Il va pleuvoir cette après-midi. Et il est hors-de-question de mouiller mon objet chanceux. »

Takao essaya de retenir son rire avec plus ou moins de succès.

Midorima avait eu du mal à trouver son porte-bonheur du jour. Il l'avait miraculeusement dégoté dans une petite boutique, et l'avait acheté directement.

C'était un dromadaire beige quarante centimètres sur vingt.

En papier.

Et pire, une inscription à l'encre « hautement sensible à l'humidité, faites attention », avait dit la vendeuse une inscription anglaise qui disait « I need love and dromedaries ».

Vraiment…

« Dis, Shin-chan, t'as reçu un message. »

Midorima jeta un œil à son téléphone. Effectivement, c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vérifier avant que cet imbécile de Takao ne vienne le déranger (pour annoncer qu'il allait déranger le reste de sa journée).

Le basketteur pianota un instant sur son écran de téléphone, et fut surpris de voir que le message venait de Kuroko. D'ailleurs, c'était un MMS.

Il l'ouvrit. Il lui sembla qu'une petite veine vint pulser à sa tempe, tandis que par-dessus son épaule, Takao explosait de rire.

Pourquoi… ?

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kagami referma la porte de son appartement, soulagé. Enfin. _Enfin_ , il était au calme… Il avait viré Alex pour la journée (non sans protestations de la part de la dernière..), Aomine était parti en cours, et allait sûrement manger chez lui…

Il était seul ! Un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Quelle satisfaction ! Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel sentiment de… plénitude, depuis longtemps.

Il allait pouvoir… manger, sortir gaiement au terrain de basket de rue, sans em***deur-squatteur-amoureux collé à ses basques… La présence d'Aomine ne le gênait plus, mais il n'était pas contre un peu de solitude. C'était tranquillisant, et… Minute. Minute.

Ne venait-il pas de penser que la présence d'Aomine ne le gênait plus ?

Non. Non... Non ?

Oh non… Nooooooooonnn ! Il ne devait pas s'habituer à ce genre de choses ! Mais quel imbécile de… Aho-mine ! Alors qu'il était enfin au calme…

Plus il y repensait, plus Kagami réalisait qu'Aomine avait pris une énorme place dans sa vie. Depuis l'épisode du filtre d'amour, bien sûr, mais même avant… C'était le premier rival de cette trempe qu'il avait, et le rapport qu'il avait avec l'autre abruti aux cheveux bleus avait toujours été en conséquence de cette rivalité. Ils étaient constamment en train de se chercher même pendant les matchs de basket.

Ceci dit… Ils s'appréciaient. De toute évidence. Ça, même Kagami ne pouvait le nier avec véhémence. Si on lui posait la question, il démentirait, évidemment ! Mais il savait qu'au fond, leurs constantes pseudo-disputes tenaient plus du taquinage qu'autre chose. Ils s'amusaient.

Sans le filtre d'amour, Kagami n'aurait sûrement jamais réfléchi à ce genre de choses et fait ce constat. Mais il y avait eu le filtre d'amour, Kagami avait réfléchi à ce genre de chose et fait ce constat. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il se demandait bien comment allait se passer le « après ». Le « après » du filtre d'amour. Lorsqu'Aomine ne serait plus sous son emprise. Allaient-ils reprendre leur précédente relation, ou peut-être se verraient-ils un peu plus souvent ? A moins qu'Aomine ne veuille plus du tout entendre parler de lui.

Kagami soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses maintenant. Il verrait bien le moment venu.

Le grand sourire revint sur le visage de Kagami. Il était affamé.

Il attrapa joyeusement une des poêles qu'Aomine lui avait rachetées, une boîte d'une demi-douzaine d'œufs, du sel, du poivre, et se lança dans la confection d'une omelette.

.

oOoOoOo

.

« Allons-y, Dai-chan ! »

Aomine poussa un long soupire et suivit son amie d'enfance vers l'arrêt de bus. Il sentait que les heures suivantes allaient être longues. Très longues.

Il –tenez-vous bien- avait accepté d'accompagner Satsuki à une virée shopping. Traîner dans des boutiques remplies de centaines de jupes (qui à son sens, étaient toutes les mêmes), de vestes, de t-shirts moulants (ceux-là, il aurait bien voulu voir Mai-chan les porter), puis dans des parfumeries qui empestaient les eaux de toilettes mal dosées, et le pire étant peut-être les boutiques de maquillage et d'accessoires (parce que Satsuki essayait tous les produits possibles et imaginable, et que lui, il n'y comprenait rien)… C'était cela qui l'attendait.

Mais bon, pour une fois, il le faisait plus ou moins de bon cœur. Parce que Satsuki s'était enfin pris le râteau qu'elle aurait dû se prendre depuis longtemps. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas Tetsu. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait renvoyé paître la jeune fille depuis longtemps.

Il y a quelques temps, il n'aurait pas compris qu'on puisse être réellement déprimé après s'être fait rejeté par la personne qu'on aimait. Depuis qu'il en avait une, une personne qu'il aimait, il était plus enclin à comprendre ce genre de sentiments. Et donc, il accompagnait Satsu se changer les idées.

« Dai-chan, tu as un message… signala Satsuki, intriguée.

-Quoi ? Mais, mon téléphone…

Aomine leva les yeux vers son amie, qui pianotait sur SON téléphone, comme si de rien n'était.

-Rends-moi ça !

Satsuki lâcha le téléphone sans résistance, non sans avoir formulé un innocent :

-C'est Kagami-kun, je crois… »

Tss, cette fille état vraiment sans gêne.

Aomine ouvrit le message, qui effectivement, était de Kagami.

 **De : Kagami**

 **Envoyé à : 13h16**

 **Je vais au terrain de street, si tu veux, tu peux venir…**

Non mais il rêvait ou quoi ? Est-ce que par hasard, il manquerait à Kagami ? Aomine sentit une grande satisfaction s'emparer de lui. Alors comme ça…

Ah, mais de toute façon, son après-midi était déjà prise. Et il ne se voyait pas laisser Satsuki seule avec ses pensées négatives.

 **De : Moi**

 **Envoyé à : 13h19**

 **Tetsu a mis un râteau à Satsu. Je reste avec elle, on va en ville. Viens si tu veux.**

Aomine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche d'un air las. Le bus était arrivé, et un échange de regard avec Satsuki, qui avait un timide sourire aux lèvres, lui fit comprendre que c'était le bon bus, et ils montèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Kagamin ? demanda Satsuki.

-Oh, rien du tout.

Une lumière taquine s'alluma dans les yeux roses de la jeune fille.

-Dis, Dai-chan, vous ne vous seriez pas rapprochés, Kagamin et toi ?

-Tch, évidemment.

-Si ça se trouve, il va vraiment tomber amoureux de toi, et… entama Satsuki, ayant soudain l'air surexcité d'une fangirl devant son OTP.

-Euh, t'emballes pas, c'est juste à cause du filtre d'amour, ce rapprochement, je sais même pas comment je vais réagir quand je serai sorti des effets… coupa Aomine. Quand Satsuki était comme ça, il hésitait entre prendre peur et laisser un étrange mal de crâne l'envahir.

-Mais Dai-chan, vous étiez déjà proches avant, en tout cas, vous étiez tout le temps en train de vous disputer, on sentait la tension entre vous à des kilomètres et… »

Aomine se prit la tête entre les mains et arrêta d'écouter. Ça y est, il avait mal au crâne… Et il sentait que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'être ami avec une fille pareille ?

.

oOoOoOo

.

Kagami jouait seul, sur le terrain de basket de rue. Plus tôt, il avait demandé à Aomine s'il voulait jouer contre lui, mais comme l'as de Touhou allait en ville avec Momoi, ce n'était pas possible.

Aomine lui avait proposé de les rejoindre, mais bien sûr, il avait décliné l'invitation. Non mais vous imaginiez sérieusement qu'il allait se laisser traîner dans des boutiques remplis d'accessoires inutiles et outrageusement roses ?

Bon, c'était peut-être cliché, mais c'était l'image qu'il avait des boutiques de filles. Ça, et puis une marée de créatures hystériques qui se ruaient sur le dernier mascara à la mode.

En tout cas, il n'irait pas.

Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas appeler Kuroko, puisqu'il n'avait pas répondu au message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

« Kagami-kun…

-AH ! »

Le pauvre Kagami, en plein milieu d'un dunk, perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula par terre.

« Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que tu… que tu fiches ici ? articula laborieusement le basketteur.

-Je voulais juste venir te voir, c'est tout…

-Tu pourrais pas apparaître normalement ?

-Mais je ne le fais pas exprès, Kagami-kun…

-Tss… »

Kagami se releva, exaspéré par ce manque de présence qui devait relever de la magie.

« Kagami-kun, les semelles de ta chaussure se décolle…

-Quoi ? Ah, je sais, c'est normal, c'est les anciennes, je veux pas user celles d'Aomine, donc j'utilise mes anciennes, j'avais juste mis de la glu…

-Kagami-kun, tu es stupide ou quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas les chaussures d'A-

-Parce que dois les lui rendre, et m'en acheter ! Je ne veux pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit, à cet idiot.

-Pff… Kuroko retint un petit rire. Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne pas aller en acheter ?

-Mais la dernière fois, on a rien trouvé.

-Et bien, peut-être que cette fois…

Kagami sourit.

-Ok, je vais me changer, et on y va. »

Il commencèrent à marcher vers l'appartement de Kagami, qui n'était pas vraiment loin, lorsque Kagami demanda :

-Au fait, je sais qu'Aomine et Momoi sont aussi en ville… Est-ce que ça ira pour toi si on les croise ?

-Quoi ? Kuroko parut surpris. Comment tu sais…

-C'est Aomine qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Je vois… Non, ça ira. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle va réagir, mais…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux pâles sentit une grande main se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Te prends pas la tête avec ce genre de choses, ça finira bien par passer !

Kuroko releva les yeux vers Kagami. Des fois, il comprenait vraiment pourquoi il pouvait l'appeler sa « lumière ». Le sourire du roux était solaire, et finalement contagieux.

-Hm, tu as raison… »

Et les deux amis reprirent leur route.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Il était quatre heure et quart. Et Aomine commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

Ils avaient commencé par une boutique de maquillage. Satsu avait hésité longuement entre deux rouges à lèvres, qu'Aomine trouvait identiques. Lorsqu'il en avait fait la remarque à son amie d'enfance, celle-ci lui avait répondu que « tu n'y connais rien, Dai-chan ! », et elle avait fini par prendre les deux.

Ensuite, ça avait été le tour de la bijouterie (« oh, regarde ça, Dai-chan, c'est tellement Kawaiiiiiii ! » peut-être mais le prix, lui, était nettement moins kawaii), puis une boutique de vêtements, puis une autre boutique de vêtements, un magasin de chaussure, une autre boutique de vêtements (« Elle est pas un peu courte, cette jupe ? Mais elle est si jolie… Je sais pas quoi faire… Dai-chan, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? »), et d'autres, d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, boutiques de vêtements.

Et « Dai-chan » en avait marre.

Compréhensible, lorsqu'on s'appelle Aomine Daïki et que tout ce qui nous intéresse dans la vie, c'est le basket –et en ce moment, un autre basketteur qui s'appelait Kagami Taïga.

« Satsu, c'est quand qu'on a fini… Je commence à…

Un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue le coupa net dans sa phrase.

Non… Non, quand même pas, il devait rêver…

Il se frotta les yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais la vision ne partait pas. A l'autre bout de la rue, il y avait Tetsu et Kagami.

Non mais quel idiot… Venir avec Tetsu en ville, alors qu'il savait que Satsu y était aussi… Si jamais elle le voyait, elle allait soit fondre en larmes et partir en courant, soit faire une crise cardiaque.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Aomine regarda rapidement à l'intérieur de la boutique où Satsuki était en train de payer sa chemise (ou tunique, il ne saisissait pas bien ce que c'était). Il pouvait encore éviter le pire, mais il allait devoir faire vite.

Il traversa la rue, se retrouva en face de Kagami et Tetsu qui finirent par le remarquer. Et cet idiot de roux ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« A-Aomine, mais qu'est-ce que tu f-

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici alors que Satsu- commença agressivement Aomine.

-On savait pas que vous étiez là, c'est pas notre faute non plus ! rétorqua Kagami.

-Mais quel idiot ! Dépêchez-vous de partir, elle va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et…

-On a plus le droit d'être où on veut maintenant ?

-Pas ici en tout cas !

-Non mais je rêve, tu..

-Kagami-kun, intervint Kuroko. On ferait peut-être mieux de partir… »

Mais Kagami ne l'écoutait pas, et était maintenant collé front contre front avec Aomine, échangeant de superbes insultes tellement polies que certains passants se retournaient sur leur passage, choqués. Même Aomine semblait avoir oublié l'objectif premier de sa visite.

Kuroko était vraiment tendu Momoi risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et…

Trois choses se produirent simultanément.

La première, fut que, dans le but d'en finir rapidement avec Kagami, coupant court à ses paroles enragées, Aomine avait brusquement plaqué sa bouche contre celle du roux. Et le roux en question le gifla.

La deuxième fut l'apparition de Momoi devant la boutique de vêtements, en face d'eux. Devant le constat de la présence de Kuroko et la scène qui se déroulait entre les deux félins enragés, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée.

Et la troisième, la cerise sur le gâteau, fut qu'à l'angle d'une pharmacie, Midorima et Takao apparurent. Voyant Kagami et Aomine dans la situation compromettante qui était la leur, Midorima retint un petit rire suffisant, tandis que Takao explosa de rire.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Midorima avait rapidement pris la situation en main, étant donné que tous les autres s'étaient figés. Il avait annoncé sur un ton froid (ou plutôt, qui se voulait froid, parce qu'il se retenait toujours de rire) « suivez-moi, on va mettre les choses au clair dans un café ». Et personne n'avait émis la moindre protestation quant à son initiative, parce qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup trop hébétés pour réfléchir d'eux-mêmes. Enfin, dans le cas de Takao, ce n'était pas l'hébétude qui l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais son fou-rire qui n'en finissait plus. Mais bon. Passons.

Tout ce beau monde était donc réuni dans un café. Le dromadaire en papier de Midorima était posé sur une chaise à côté d'eux.

Takao riait toujours. Au bout d'un moment un triple regard noir (Kagami, Aomine, Midorima) le fit se stopper. Pas complètement, puisqu'il se saisit, en séchant ses larmes de rire, du téléphone de Midorima. Le petit « Oy… » réprobateur du jeune homme en question ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à pianoter sur le petit téléphone, et, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, Takao exposa fièrement la magnifique photo d'Aomine et Kagami endormis.

« Désolé, c'est juste qu'après avoir vu ça, et tout à l'heure, c'était trop… Takao articulait difficilement, toujours sous l'effet du fou-rire. Je savais pas, pour vous deux, félicita- »

La main de Kagami lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Oy… C'est mon téléphone… » ronchonna Midorima.

Quelques secondes plus tard plus tard, Kagami relevait les yeux de l'écran. La rage le faisait trembler comme un volcan avant éruption.

« Kuroko…

-… »

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne rien entendre, mais sembla soudain très concentré sur son thé.

Et Takao riait toujours.

Kagami entreprit donc de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Aomine l'aidait de temps en temps, mais semblait très las.

Takao repartit dans une crise de fou-rire.

« Un filtre d'amour… Pfouahaha ! »

Lui et Midorima étaient pourtant les deux seuls qui s'amusaient d'ailleurs. Kagami avait mal à la tête et était au bord de la crise de nerfs, Aomine sentait son âme se décrocher lentement de lui tant il était fatigué de la situation Kuroko était horriblement gêné, et Momoi était au bord des larmes.

Quelques crises de fou-rire plus tard, Midorima en eut assez, et lança sèchement un :

« La ferme, Takao. »

C'était vrai, quoi. Il les supportait toute la journée, lui et son rire énervant mais là c'était trop.

-Mais, Shin-chan…

-C'est l'heure de rentrer, Takao. On y va, ajouta Midorima en se levant.

-T'es pas drôle, Shin-chan… souffla Takao, se levant néanmoins. Se retournant vers Aomine et Kagami, il déclama joyeusement : « à plus, les amoureux ! Vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que vous continuerez de vous aimer, même après le filtre ! »

Et ils disparurent derrière la porte du café. Kagami soupira de soulagement.

-Enfin, ils sont partis…

Takao revint soudainement.

-Excusez-moi, on avait oublié le dromadaire de Shin-chan ! »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était réapparu. Kagami poussa un soupir encore plus long que précédemment.

Le silence revint entre les quatre personnes restantes. Silence gêné, qui semblait d'autant plus pesant que Takao avait meublé tout l'espace sonore sans relâche quelques secondes auparavant.

Momoi était toujours aussi mortifiée, et Kuroko toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise. Kagami commençait lui aussi à se sentir tendu.

Une main s'abattit violemment sur la table.

« J'en ai ras-le-bol de ce silence, je pars. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers Aomine. Celui-ci semblait hésiter entre l'énervement et l'exaspération la plus totale.

-Dai-chan, je-

-J'en ai marre, c'est chiant, votre histoire avec Tetsu ! Vous feriez mieux de régler ça maintenant, et après on en parle plus ! Sérieusement, ça sert à quoi de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses ?

Un grand silence suivit sa tirade.

Puis, Aomine se remit en mouvement, et attrapa Kagami en passant un bras autour de son cou.

-Nous, on y va de toute façon, si Kagami s'est donné la peine de venir en ville, c'est parce que je lui manquais, alors on va pas gâcher notre temps comme ça.

Aomine avait coulé sa dernière phrase d'un ton enjôleur, un sourire en coin qui aurait absolument coupé le souffle à n'importe quelle fille sur les lèvres.

-Quoi ? S'offusqua le principal intéressé. Je n'ai jamais...

Mais Aomine l'embarqua à sa suite, malgré les grandes protestations et gesticulations de l'as de Seirin.

Une fois sorti du café, Kagami parvint à se dégager.

-Aho-mine !

Le même sourire en coin que précédemment lui répondit.

-Quoi, me dit pas que ça te fait aucun effet...

-Et ben si, justement, c'est... » Kagami ne trouva pas de mot pour décrire ce que c'était, donc à la place, il finit juste par dire : « En tout cas, Arrête ça ! »

Aomine n'insista pas et laissa juste s'échapper un soupir amusé.

-Dis, Kagami, je dors chez toi ce soir ?

-Je pensais que c'était évident et que de toute manière, t'allais pas me laisser le choix, répondit Kagami, étonné.

-Hm, t'as raison.

-Pff... Aho.

Un ange passa.

-On rentre à pied ?

Kagami leva un regard surpris vers Aomine. Son ton était devenu plus sérieux, peut-être même un peu... gêné.

Son silence dut interpeller l'as de Touhou, puisque celui-ci se retourna vers lui leurs regards se croisèrent, et Kagami vit avec stupeur Aomine détourner le regard.

-Je repensais à quelque chose... J'en parlais avec Satsuki ce matin... Je me disais que je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais me sentir, une fois que je ne serai plus sous les effets du filtre.

La phrase était tombée, installant une petite gêne entre les deux basketteurs.

-Viens, on rentre par là, déclara soudainement Kagami. C'est le chemin le plus court à pied. »

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils se mirent à marcher.

La nuit était tombée. Les lumières de la ville empêchaient la lumière des étoiles d'être vue. Cependant, dans les immeubles, quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées. Il faisait frais. Normal, quand on était au mois de février.

Des passants déambulaient encore sur les trottoirs, certaines voitures s'arrêtaient en face de restaurants. Les enseignes lumineuses des magasins constituaient un flot d'informations haut en couleur, quelques vélos solitaires se dessinaient dans les phares de voiture.

Certes, on ne voyait pas les étoiles, mais la lumière brillait. C'était un charme différent de l'harmonie qu'on pouvait ressentir en regardant le ciel étoilé, mais ici, on sentait ces millions de vies qui s'ébranlaient et au milieu, Aomine et Kagami marchaient.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais partageaient la même pensée. Ce qui allait se passer plus tard était un peu effrayant, puis qu'inconnu. Au fond d'eux même, peut-être auraient-ils voulu que la situation actuelle ne s'arrête jamais, ou au moins, soit réelle, et non artificielle, même si pour l'instant, Kagami ne répondait pas aux sentiments d'Aomine. Enfin, « ne répondait pas »... Il ne savait pas trop. Et Aomine non plus. Il avait vaguement l'impression que quelque chose de plus que le filtre existait en lui, mais comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

Décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là était délicat, mais toujours était-il qu'ils étaient vaguement inquiets reliés par le même sentiment. Un mélange de compréhension et d'incompréhension.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement de Kagami, et le charme fut rompu.

Aomine se doucha en premier, et lorsqu'à son tour, Kagami revint de la salle de bain, Aomine dormait dans son lit.

Il poussa un soupir, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Dormir sur le canapé, dans son lit avec Aomine, ou... Ou rien, en fait.

Indécis, Kagami s'assit devant son lit et croisa les bras dessus, enfouissant son menton dedans. Il regarda Aomine dormir, avant de s'endormir dans cette position. 

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, un peu sérieux comme chapitre, mais au prochain, on a le retour en force de Kuroko, et normalement, une explication sur Alex, et puis aussi un début de vengeance des deux loulous principaux.

J'ajouterais juste un petit mot...

Review ? ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Blabla de l'auteure** : Avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser trèèèèèèèèèèès platement. Plus de deux (ou trois?) mois sans poster de chapitre, ben… On peut pas dire que ce soit très cool ^^'

Pour ma défense… J'ai eu un bac blanc de français et un TPE à passer, mais j'étais surtout un peu (pas mal en fait) déprimée, et donc je n'arrivais plus à écrire. Désolée.

Un « désolé » spécial pour toutes celles qui m'ont posté des gentille reviews, auxquelles je n'ai répondu qu'il n'y a peu (mieux vaut tard que jamais… cette phrase, décidément, elle m'arrange).

MAIS je reviens en force ! x) j'ai la pêche et je n'abandonnerai cette fiction pour rien au monde ! Plus que trois jours sous l'effet du philtre, alors je vais donner tout ce que j'ai !

Merci infiniment à me petite Tagada-chan, officiellement MarieShunkun sur ffnet, qui relit patiemment cette fiction depuis que mon père a une copine, parce qu'il n'a plus le temps de me relire… Merci Tagada-chan !

.

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Mais finalement, ça vaut peut-être mieux, parce que s'il devenait la propriété des fangirls, il y aurait des effusions de sang pour décider quels couples on fait…

.

 **Petit rappel du précédent chapitre** (parce que ça remonte… Quoi, comment ça c'est ma faute ?) : Kuroko a –enfin- mis un râteau à la pauvre Momoi, Midorima et Takao ont découvert la situation et ça les amuse beaucoup apparemment et du côté d'Aomine et Kagami, ils sont un peu perdus (dans le pays des sentiments, ils n'ont pas le sens de l'orientation… Déboussolés, ils vont tant bien que mal essayer de ne pas trop perdre le Nord. Roh, c'est beau ce que je dis... /PAN !/).

Ah, et pour comprendre le début du chapitre, Kagami s'est endormi assis au bord du lit, la tête dans les bras sur le matelas, parce qu'il hésitait entre dormir sur son canapé ou s'installer de son propre chef à côté d'Aomine dans son PROPRE lit :p

* * *

Réponse aux reviews anonymes (parce qu'elles comptent !) :

 **Le Guest du 17 Mars :** « magnifique fanfic » ? Ouaw, je suis flattée ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

 **Kuroko no basuke** : Merci merci ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise… Pour l'idée du philtre, je sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu, mais… Mon cerveau m'a envoyé des ondes cosmiques qui /PAN !/ Hum, je m'égare. Aomine me fait beaucoup rire. J'ai l'impression qu'il bouge en dehors de ma volonté tout en étant amoureux… C'est trop cool… *donne l'impression d'avoir fumé on ne sait quelle substance illicite*. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite, même si pour l'instant, même moi je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer ! Enfin, pour l'instant, il y a un chapitre entier qui t'attends, juste en dessous…

 **Kawaicat32** : oh ! un mignon petit chat s'est égaré sur cette page ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite est là ! Et en matière de rapprochement, tu vas être servie, et- Hum, hum, je serais pas en train de spoiler ma propre fiction, là ? TwT .Enfin, je te laisse voir ! (et je n'abandonnerai jamais la fiction. Moi aussi, je veux la fin x) )

* * *

Chapitre 9 (huitième jour)

 _Jeudi 11 février_

.

.

La poitrine de Kagami se soulevait lentement. Son visage était paisible, ses traits détendus lui donnaient un air doux. Enfin, d'après ce qu'Aomine pouvait juger, puisque Kagami n'était pas allongé à côté de lui. Dommage.

Aomine avait entendu que dans des pays occidentaux (lesquels ? il n'était pas attentif aux détails… France, Angleterre, les deux ? ),les personnes rousses étaient considérées comme des sorciers malfaisants.

Un petit sourire narquois étendit les lèvres du jeune homme éveillé. Sorcier, mon œil oui. Une gentille petite brebis égarée que lui, le grand méchant loup, allait dévorer à pleines dents. Il se lécha inconsciemment les babines.

Aomine rangea son sourire _légèrement_ pervers lorsqu'il vit les paupières de Kagami papillonner. Il attendit que le roux ait les yeux entièrement ouverts pour se rapprocher de lui, et, alors que Kagami n'avait pas encore analysé la situation actuelle, il l'embrassa.

Le pauvre as de Seirin mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qui lui était tombé dessus, et en attendant que l'information fasse son chemin vers le cerveau, Aomine en profita pour glisser sa langue hors de sa bouche, léchant les lèvres de Kagami, tentant de s'introduire plus loin.

 _Qui ne répond pas ou n'agit pas consent._

Mais Kagami ne _consentait pas_ , alors il étouffa Aomine avec le premier oreiller qui lui tomba sous la main.

« AHO-MINE ! On ne profite pas des gens alors qu'ils ne sont pas réveillés !

-T'avais les yeux ouverts, bougonna l'accusé.

-Je venais juste de me réveiller, andouille ! »

Kagami fit volte-face et fila vers la salle de bain.

« Et maintenant que t'es réveillé ? Fit une voix suave, tout près de son oreille.

 _« Beaucoup trop près »_ , aurait-il dû penser. « Beaucoup trop » puisque la seconde d'après, Kagami se retrouva plaqué au mur sans ménagement.

-A-Aomine ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il fut interrompu par une sensation à la fois horriblement désagréable et complètement aphrodisiaque -la langue d'Aomine courant le long de sa nuque. Kagami ne comprenait pas grand-chose, il sortait tout juste d'un sommeil profond et était dans un état comateux. Un frisson ondoya le long de sa colonne vertébrale les poings de Kagami s'appuyèrent sur le mur il envoya son pied en arrière, direction … disons, la partie sensible d'Aomine.

Le hurlement que ce dernier poussa fut si fort qu'aujourd'hui, on raconte qu'il fit sursauter trois poules, fit rentrer profondément les griffes d'un chat dans la cuisse de son maître, et qu'il retentit jusqu'en Angleterre, dans un petit orphelinat, où il réveilla un jeune homme qui dormait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs nuits le directeur avait longuement maudit celui qui avait osé réveiller son petit protégé, utilisant d'horribles jurons indignes du gentleman qu'il était. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

En parlant d'histoire… Revenons à la nôtre. Kagami essuya rageusement sa nuque, en reprenant sa route vers la salle de bain. Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent le cadran de son radio-réveil. Un frisson (d'horreur cette fois-ci) le parcourut. Il se retourna lentement vers Aomine, qui était toujours à terre les mains serrées sur ses... sa... vous aurez compris et articula en détachant chaque syllabe, une rage contenue dans la voix :

« Depuis. Combien. De. Temps. Est. Tu. Réveillé, Aho. Mine ?

Réprimant la douleur, ce dernier réussi à formuler un petit :

-A peu près... une heure, pourquoi ?

-Il est dix heures et demi ! J'ai cours, ce matin, on est Jeudi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Aho !

-Ah... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Que…

Se stoppant dans un début d'explication inutile, Kagami soupira, encore _un peu_ énervé et voulut, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la journée, se diriger vers sa salle de bain. Cependant, une mai s'enroulant autour de son poignet le stoppa à nouveau.

-QUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? siffla Kagami, retenant avec peine l'accès de rage qui menaçait de déferler.

Levant les yeux en une expression qui _aurait pu_ être _mignonne_ , Aomine demanda d'un ton qui _aurait pu_ être _innocent_ si Kagami n'avait pas en tête l'image d'un pervers forceur et enjôleur :

-Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer. Viens avec moi.

-J'ai cours !

-On ne refuse pas un rendez-vous comme ça, Kagami-chan ! Aomine avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un air rappelant indéniablement celui d'un mâle dominant.

-« Chan » ? s'étrangla Kagami. Je ne-

-T'as déjà loupé la matinée c'est pas pour-

-A qui la faute ? grinça le roux.

-Bakagami ! Laisse-moi finir ! répondit Aomine, qui donnait l'impression d'être un savant fier et quelque peu méprisant exposant à un simple d'esprit la conjugaison du verbe avoir.

-Dis ce que tu veux, j'irai en cours ! »

Coupant court à la conversation, Kagami dégagea sa main de la poigne d'Aomine d'un mouvement sec et réussi –enfin- à atteindre sa salle de bain. Retenant les leçons des jours précédents, il ferma la porte à clé. Il se prépara le plus rapidement possible, grommelant des jurons à l'égard d'Aomine pour faire passer sa mauvaise humeur et son anxiété à la pensé d'avoir manqué les cours du matin.

Cependant, Aomine avait loin d'avoir abandonné. Lorsque Kagami ressorti de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou, il l'aborda d'une voix suave :

« On se défile maintenant ?

-La ferme ! Pas de temps à perdre avec toi, grommela le roux.

-Arrête de faire le petit élève sérieux, laisse la place à Midorima ! Je sais que t'as deux heures de cours, cette aprem'. Deux heures de maths. Et t'y comprends jamais rien.

-Qu… Comment…

-Je sais que t'y piges rien, ça fait une semaine qu'on habite ensemble, tu te souviens ?

-A-Aho ! s'indigna Kagami. C'est toi qui t'es incrusté, et…

-Vas pas me dire que ça te plait pas, Kagami. »

La voix d'Aomine résonna en boucle dans la tête de Kagami. Les mots avaient été soufflés très bas, d'une voix rauque, sensuel. Kagami déglutit.

Se ressaisit. Aomine était un tombeur ! Il avait dut calculer son effet ! Il n'était qu'un sal manipulateur !

Et puis, quelque chose d'autre fit réagir Kagami.

« Attends… Comment tu connais mon emploi du temps ?

Déçu que Kagami ne réagisse pas plus à son numéro de charme, Aomine bougonna :

-J'ai regardé dans tes affaires…

Puis il réalisa la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-Oups…

-Espèce de stalker ! »

Ce fut un Kagami furibond qui sortit de son appartement en cette fin de matinée.

Et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû sortir aussi vite. Parce qu'au moment même où il claqua la porte, une autre porte s'ouvrit dans l'appartement, et une blonde vêtu d'une unique petite culotte sortit d'une petite chambre :

« Hey… Why are you guys so noisy?"

Alex et Aomine se dévisagèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Et Aomine explosa.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

« Et donc, Aomine est resté chez toi. Tu ne l'as pas enfermé comme la dernière fois ?

-Gh… »

Kuroko sourit. Décidément, tout ce qui se passait entre ses deux lumières était passionnant.

« Mais, Kagami-kun, on n'a pas cours cette après-midi… Madame Miyamoto nous l'a dit l'autre jour…

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu dormais encore ?

Kuroko avait beau être discret, Kagami vit très bien l'air moqueur de son ami.

-Te moques pas ! Et puis, c'était un cours d'anglais… C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'écouter…

Kuroko se retint de lui rappeler sa dernière note en la matière.

-Et puis, continua Kagami, son accent… Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut à ce point déformer les sons…

-Et donc, coupa Kuroko, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ?

Kagami le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce dont Kuroko parlait. Ce dernier soupira. Kagami était long à la détente…

-A propos d'Aomine. Il t'a proposé de faire quelque chose avec lui cette après-midi, non ? Maintenant que tu es libre, tu ne veux pas aller avec lui ?

Kagami se crispa, et ne répondit pas.

-Kagami-kun ?

-Si je reviens vers lui maintenant, il va me dire que « Ahh alors comme ça on revient vers moi maintenant qu'on a rien à faire de son côté… » Grimaça-t-il en imitant son rival. « Ça serait comme perdre face à lui. »

 _Et ça, c'est hors de question_ , pensait Kagami.

Kuroko sentit qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis à Kagami. Celui-ci avait la même fierté mal placée qu'Aomine. Et c'était bien dommage. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main.

« Kagami-kun ? Puisque tu ne fais rien après, tu m'accompagneras en ville ? Il y a deux ou trois choses que j'aimerais y faire…

-Si tu veux.

Un silence passa. Ou plutôt, Kuroko laissa passer un silence pour rendre innocente sa réplique suivante :

-Ah, excuse-moi, Kagami-kun, je dois passer un coup de téléphone… »

 _Un coup de téléphone à Momoi-san_ , mais ça, Kagami n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

« Et à ce moment-là, la blonde est sorti dans le couloir en petite culotte ! Sans rien en haut ! D'habitude, ça m'aurait pas gêné… Faut dire qu'elle a des gros boobs… mais là, c'est chez Kagami qu'elle le faisait ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils ne sortent pas ensemble à ce que je sache !

-Calme-toi , Dai-chan ! Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, elle est un peu bizarre, mais sinon elle est très gentille …

-Tu dis ça même après qu'elle t'ai-

-Dai-chan !

-Embrassée ? continua Aomine, sarcastique.

-Dai-chan ! C'est… Elle est américaine, s'embrasser est peut-être plus… enfin moins…

-Dis ce que tu veux, elle est complètement cinglée !

-Ne sois pas si catégorique… soupira la jeune fille.

-Catégorique ou pas, elle m'énerve !

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Dai-chan !

-Tch…

-Et donc, tu lui as parlé ?

-Elle avait rien sur elle, alors je savais pas quoi dire, mais elle m'a dit bonjour comme si tout était normal, alors je suis parti.

-T'es parti ?

-Ouais… grinça Aomine. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?

-Mmh… Moi, je pense qu'elle est juste comme ça, et qu'elle ne représente pas une gêne entre toi et Kagami, déclara Momoi sur un ton rassurant. Je pense même qu'elle te soutient…

-Mouais.

-Un peu plus d'enthousiasme, Dai-chan !

-De l'enthousiasme ? Aomine se laissa retomber sur le dos.

Ils étaient sur le toit de Touhou, et Momoi était venue retrouver son ami d'enfance pendant la pause repas. Ce dernier était allongé, les bras et les jambes écartés, et semblait pensif. Pour la jeune fille qui le connaissait bien, il semblait un peu… désœuvré, dépassé. Perdu. Il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle s'était approchée.

Elle avait dû aplatir son sac de cours sur la tête de son ami pour le faire réagir. Et encore, réagir était un bien grand mot. Il s'était vaguement redressé, et l'avait regardée avec un air absent.

-De l'enthousiasme ? reprit Aomine, et Momoi fut stupéfaite de constater qu'il y avait de l'amertume dans la voix de l'as de leur équipe de basket. Comment veux-tu être enthousiaste quand le mec que t'aimes refuse clairement de t'accompagner quelque art où t'as vraiment envie de l'amener pour deux malheureuses heures de cours, qu'il te reproches tout un tas de truc et part en claquant la porte ? Il m'a complètement jeté comme-

-Dai-chan ! Arrête de dire ça, c'est pas-

-Tu comprends pas ! Je-

CLAC !

La gifle partit instantanément. Aomine leva des yeux colériques vers son amie. Et regretta ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je viens de me prendre un râteau, figures-toi ! Comment tu peux dire que je ne comprends pas ?

-Satsu, je…

-Et puis, Kagami ne t'as pas rejeté ! Il était juste en colère, et ça se comprend ! Tu l'as laissé manquer des cours alors qu'il a besoin de les suivre, tu lui as avoué que tu avais fouillé dans ses affaires pour avoir son emploi du temps, tu l'as embrassé sans sa permission… Comprends-le un peu !

Aomine eut l'air de se sentir un peu coupable, alors Satsuki radoucit son ton.

-Je suis absolument certaine que Kagami tient beaucoup à toi. Et je pense que tu le troubles.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Intuition féminine ! s'exclama la jeune fille en un grand sourire. »

Aomine parut rasséréné. Il amena son amie au sol, la faisant trébucher, et l'attira contre lui, dans une étreinte qui aurait pu être celle d'un frère et d'une sœur.

Le portable de Momoi vibra.

« Oh, un appel de Testu-kun… »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Le centre-ville était animé. Au milieu de la foule, un jeune homme semblait agacé. Enfin, si on regardait bien, il y avait un deuxième garçon à côté de lui. Ses cheveux pâles et son teint blanc expliquaient peut-être sa présence aussi faible que celle d'un fantôme… Comparé à lui, son ami avait une aura écrasante, et en ce moment, il ressemblait à un tigre agacé.

« Fais-moi confiance, Kagami-kun.

-Je veux bien, mais ça fait trois fois que tu réponds la même chose ! Et puis moi, je veux bien, mais…

-Ah, on est arrivés.

-Hein ? Arrivés ? Mais on est où au jus-

-Kagamin ! Tetsu-kun !

Kagami tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Les cheveux roses de Momoi virevoltaient dans le vent alors qu'elle courait vers eux. Mais celui qui retint l'attention de Kagami, ce fut celui qui se trouvait derrière elle. Parce que derrière elle, aussi surpris que lui-même, il y avait Aomine.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Alex ouvrit le réfrigérateur et attrapa une assiette contenant un reste de riz sauté et de poulet mariné. Taïga cuisinait merveilleusement bien.

Elle fit réchauffer le plateau micro-onde –béni soit cet appareil- et s'installa pour manger. Elle sentit une goutte d'eau froide coulant de ses cheveux dégouliner contre sa nuque. Elle l'essuya avec la serviette qui lui servait de deuxième vêtement, le premier étant sa culotte.

Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devrait peut-être faire un effort pour s'habiller, au moins lorsqu'Aomine était à la maison, au vu de sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait vue ce matin.

Elle sourit. Il ne devait pas apprécier ses manières ce qui était compréhensible.

Soudain, elle eut une idée. Et si elle allait chez Tatsuya ? Comme ça, les deux tourtereaux seraient tranquilles, et elle pourrait se balader sans petite culotte (oui, en mettre une était un bel effort pour elle). Bien sûr, Tatsuya la réprimandait, mais elle l'ignorait. Elle ferait peut-être un effort quand même. Bah, elle verrait bien.

Ayant pris sa décision, elle finit de manger, écrivit quelques mots à l'intention de Kagami, et même quelques-uns à celle d'Aomine.

Puis, elle sortit de l'appartement. Croisa le regard estomaqué d'un homme et celui, outré de sa femme.

Elle rentra en quatrième vitesse pour enfiler autre chose que sa petite culotte. Parce que dans la rue, ça risquait de mal passer.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

« Oh, regarde, Tetsu-kun ! Cette boutique a l'air vraiment formidable, tu m'accompagne ?

-Quelle bonne idée, Momoi-san !

-Attends, Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Ah, Kagami-kun. Comme on a pas cours de l'après-midi, autant en profiter pour s'amuser, non ? Nous, on va par là. »

Et Kuroko _disparut_ à travers la foule. Parfois, sa misdiscrétion était vraiment redoutable. En tout cas, c'est que Kagami pensa.

Impuissant et résolu malgré lui, il se retourna donc lentement vers Aomine, une légère transpiration due à une gêne extrême commençant à couler le long de son cou.

Le regard vaguement surpris et supérieur d'Aomine l'attendait. Reprenant les mots de Kuroko, celui-ci annonça avec un sourire en coin :

« Alors, Kagami-kun, comme on a pas cours de l'après-midi, autant en profiter pour s'amuser, non ? »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

« Damnit. »

Alex soupira. L'appartement de Tatsuya était fermé à clé, et les clés… Elle ne les avait pas. Pas encore. De plus, Tatsuya ne sortirai pas de cours de sitôt. Bon, tant pis.

En Amérique, elle avait fait du basket de rue, et donc fréquenté des gens… de la rue. Qui lui avaient appris à crocheter une serrure.

La porte de l'appartement de Tatsuya tint bon vingt secondes.

Satisfaite, elle se déshabilla en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui avait l'air très confortable.

Et il l'était. Soupirant de bonheur, elle s'endormit.

Quelle riche idée elle avait eu. Elle ne pensa pas un seul instant à la tête que le basketteur de Yôsen pourrait faire lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir. Surtout que sa petite culotte avait atterrie juste devant la porte et le pantalon juste devant la culotte, et son soutien-gorge, derrière… etc.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Le bus roulait paisiblement. Il contenait peu de voyageurs, et personne ne parlait. La route ne présentait aucun chaos. Tout était paisible.

Autour d'eux, le paysage avait changé. Plus d'immeubles faisant la course avec le ciel, plus de gens pressés seule une végétation éparse et quelques arbustes téméraires se balançant au grès du vent.

Mais ils ne s'apercevaient de rien. Aomine et Kagami s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre.

Le sourire moqueur habituel d'Aomine étirait ses lèvres, tandis que Kagami murmurait dans son sommeil :

« Je gagnerai ce match… A coup sûr… Pas moyen que je perde… »

Et, à travers les frontières de l'esprit, Aomine, toujours endormi, répondit :

« Tss, essaye un peu pour voir… »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kuroko se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accompagner Momoi faire du shopping. Vraiment.

« Oooooooooh ça te vas à raviiiiir ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Essaye un peu ça, maintenant, pour voir ! »

Résigné, Kuroko retourna dans la cabine, toujours vêtue d'un chemisier blanc à dentelle et d'une jupe bleue pâle à volant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce que Momoi venait de lui donner, et soupira. Il espérait juste que personne ne le verrait, lorsqu'il ressortirait avec la robe gothique lolita, les bas en dentelle noire et les chaussures à talons. Ah, et aussi avec le nœud en velours dans les cheveux.

Enfin. Au moins, maintenant, il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire.

La voix de Momoi s'éleva à travers le rideau de la cabine :

« Tetsu-kun ! J'ai un rouge à lèvres violet foncé qui ira très bien avec tout ça ! C'est génial, non ?»

 _O, joie_. En effet, c'était _absolument_ formidable.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Alex se retourna dans le canapé. Hm. Elle avait un peu froid. Elle se leva, et dans un état second, atteint la chambre de Tatsuya.

Elle se glissa sous la couette.

Ah, qu'est-ce que c'était confortable…

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Le ciel était contrasté. Le soleil perçait difficilement au travers de nuages gris foncés aux nuances bleues électriques.

Kagami sortit du bus, soufflé par la beauté de l'endroit. Aomine le suivait, quelques pas en retrait.

La mer s'étendait au pied de la falaise sur laquelle ils étaient, immense. La lumière qui passait à travers les nuages se reflétait en quelques tâches éblouissantes sur le sommet des vagues pleines d'écumes. Les vagues, d'ailleurs, étaient imprévisibles, à l'image du vent qui les formaient et qui faisait voler les cheveux de Kagami.

Aomine le trouva particulièrement beau, le visage dégagé et ses cheveux flamboyants au milieu de tout ce vent chargé d'iode.

Les cris de quelques mouettes retentirent, et Kagami leva la tête vers le ciel, ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix grave fit frissonner Aomine, qui mit cependant ceci sur le compte du vent frais, par fierté.

« Je savais pas que cet endroit existait… C'est si… loin de tout… »

Aomine ne répondit pas. En revanche, il dépassa Kagami, se dirigeant vers un endroit précis du bord de la falaise. Kagami le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Aomine tourna la tête vers lui.

« Si tu veux rester ici toute ta vie, fais comme tu veux, mais il y a un chemin qui descend vers la mer ici. Il est raide, remarque… T'as peur ?

-Tss. Dis pas n'importe quoi.».

Le chemin était effectivement abrupte, et ressemblait plus à une piste d'escalade qu'autre chose, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur une petite plage de galets étroite, Kagami se dit que ça en valait la peine.

D'en bas, la mer semblait beaucoup plus impressionnante. Les reflets lumineux visibles d'en haut avaient disparu, bien que les percées de soleil étaient toujours présentes dans le ciel : la mer devenue une masse grise incommensurablement puissante. Celle-ci s'écrasait sur une petite avancée de la falaise, qui résistait courageusement depuis longtemps sûrement.

Le vent marin lui aussi semblait plus fort, et fouettait sans pitié les visages de Kagami et d'Aomine.

Les deux basketteurs restèrent immobiles un moment, hypnotisés.

Une mouette passa juste devant eux. Aomine s'ébroua, tel un gros chat après être sorti de sous la pluie.

Kagami se reprit à son tour, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Finalement, Aomine annonça :

« Suis-moi la plage continue, et là-bas...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se stoppant avec un sourire naissant sur les lèvres. Kagami le remarqua.

-Et là-bas quoi ?

-Tu verras bien, Taiga-chan ! » s'exclama avec un ton excessivement joyeux, ce qui eut le don de mettre Kagami hors de lui.

Et c'est en se disputant sur des histoires de prénoms, et de suffixe qui étaient absolument hors-de-question à donner à un basketteur viril, qu'ils arrivèrent sur une plage de sable, surplombée d'en parking goudronné.

Aomine monta vers le parking désert et s'arrêta. Il posa un sac de sport que Kagami n'avait même pas remarqué par terre, avant de se baisser et d'en tirer quelque chose.

Aomine se retourna vers Kagami en faisant rebondir son ballon de basket.

« Celui qui arrive à atteindre l'autre bout du parking gagne un point. On s'arrête quand on en aura mare. »

Kagami marqua un temps de surprise, avant de se ressaisir, un sourire de défi sur le visage. Aomine créa un changement de rythme, et le match avait commencé.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Takao s'esclaffait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Midorima, qui marchait derrière lui, contenait son énervement du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le pourquoi du comment cet imbécile de Takao était mort de rire ne l'importait pas outre mesure, mais le basketteur de génie avait cru comprendre que l'idiot avait réalisé que l'uniforme orange de Shutoku couplé à ses cheveux verts le faisait ressembler à une carotte. Absurde. Enfin, ça, c'était son délire d'il y a quelques minutes. Maintenant, il riait aux éclats quant aux noms de famille de la génération des miracles.

« Pff… Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! « Midori », ça veut dire vert, t'as les cheveux verts, « aka » ça veut dire rouge et il a les cheveux rouges…

-J'éviterais de me moquer d'Akashi, si j'étais toi, Takao.

-Haaa j'en peux plus, continua celui-ci en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Ao » c'est bleu et Aomine a les cheveux bleus…

-On sait tous qu'Aomine a les cheveux bleus, tu parles inutilement, siffla Midorima.

-« Murasaki », c'est violet, « Ki », c'est jaune… Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

-Takao !

-Et même Kuroko : « kuro », c'est « noir », et c'est un joueur fantôme, et il est une ombre…

Désespéré par la bêtise de son partenaire, Midorima abandonna l'idée de le raisonner.

-Mais Kagami… ça veut dire « miroir », donc… C'est un signe du destin !

Midorima se demanda ce que Takao avait encore bien pu inventer. Celui-ci continua, d'un faux ton lyrique :

-Il vous a fait voir ce que vous étiez devenus, et vous a remis sur le droit chemin… Ah, que c'est-

Midorima ne voulut pas entendre ce que c'était exactement, parce que Takao s'en était pris à sa fierté. Il le coupa, d'une phrase miraculeuse qui coupa le bec à Takao :

-Et « Taka », ça veut dire « faucon ». Rappelle-moi quels genre d'yeux tu utilises sur le terrain ? »

Le silence retomba, sur un Takao arborant une moue boudeuse, vexé de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu.

« Shin-chan !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-Ça serait pas Momoi, dans la boutique, là ? »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kuroko sortit de la cabine, affabulé de la robe lolita. Enfin, « sortit »… « se mit dans l'embrasure de la porte en rabattant le rideau devant lui » était la formule exacte. Il avait beau avoir sa misdiscrétion, il n'avait pas du tout envie que quelqu'un le voit ainsi. Momoi le remarqua, et affichant une mine ravie, elle s'empressa de lui mettre sur les lèvres le rouge à lèvres dont elle lui avait parlé.

« Ma-gni-fique ! » s'émerveilla la jeune fille.

Kuroko n'osa même pas tourner la tête vers le miroir. Si Momoi disait qu'il était « ma-gni-fique », alors il était sûr qu'il avait du souci à se faire.

Soudain, une voix retentit aux oreilles de Kuroko, plus forte qu'un coup de tonnerre.

« Momoi-san ! On t'a vu depuis dehors ! J'ai dû traîner Shin-chan pour venir, mais au fond, je suis sûr qu'il est ravi ! N'est-ce pas Shin-chan !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Takao, le contredit Midorima, horripilé (comme à chaque fois que l'idiot prenait la parole en fait), en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Vous tombez bien, s'exclama la jeune fille, toute joyeuse. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Et sur ce, elle se déplaça sur le côté, révélant Kuroko et sa magnifique robe lolita gothique, qui perdit en une seconde sa misdiscrétion qui l'avait protégé.

Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche, stupéfait que Momoi révèle ainsi son sort à deux basketteurs qui le respectaient.

 _Enfin, plus maintenant_.

Même Midorima dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Même si pour le coup, il trouvait Kuroko plutôt _mignonne_. Il se tourna dos à Kuroko, parce que cette fois-ci, se retenir de rire était parfaitement impossible.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

De fortes bourrasques faisaient s'envoler l'eau en suspension qui s'était fait projetée contre la falaise par la mer. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il pleuvait. Mais la pluie était salée, vive, puissante. Le soleil continuait sa lutte incessante avec les nuages. Et la mer s'écrasait contre la falaise, plus bruyante que la forge de Vulcain.

Deux fauves brûlants comme la braise se disputaient un match titanesque. Les étincelles qu'ils faisaient jaillir embrasaient l'air autour d'eux, changeait l'eau salée de la mer en lave. Le match qu'ils disputaient était le brasier du volcan.

Mais malgré cela, ils souriaient. Comme des enfants. Un sourire innocent, un sourire qui disait, qui hurlait au monde qu'ils étaient heureux d'être en vie.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Les yeux d'Aomine et Kagami ne se quittaient pas vraiment, ils étaient dans la zone sans s'en rendre compte mais ce sourire s'étaient rajouté.

Esquive, passe, rattrape, intercepte.

Aomine marqua un point de plus en arrivant au bout de leur terrain improvisé. Un sourire encore plus éclatant échangé, Kagami repartit à toute vitesse vers l'autre bout du terrain, filant comme une braise incandescente éclipsant la lumière des étoiles. Aomine, lumière toute aussi forte, le rattrapa.

Sourire échangé.

Kuroko n'aurait pas pu viser plus juste en les appelant ses « lumières ». Et à ce moment, ensemble, leurs lumières éblouissaient. Jusqu'au fond du cœur le plus stoïque.

Un point marqué, aussitôt récupéré, un autre marqué, récupéré sourire. Ils n'étaient toujours pas fatigués. Ils brillaient.

Tout n'était que lumière. Lumière et bonheur. C'était indescriptible. Une nouvelle porte s'était ouverte.

Kagami et Aomine s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, à égalité, incapable d'effectuer un mouvement les nuages qui s'étaient refermés sur le ciel levèrent tout à coup le voile sur une explosion de couleur. Rouge, rose, orange, jaune. Écarlate. Embrasement. 3,2,1, feu. Aomine et Kagami se redressèrent, face à la splendeur du ciel qui leur faisait face. Admirèrent le soleil sombrer lentement derrière l'horizon. Et, lorsque la vive lumière fut partie, devenue plus douce, pastel la lune se leva, et Aomine et Kagami se regardèrent.

« Dis, Kagami… »appela Aomine d'une voix rauque.

Le dernier nommé ne répondit « oui » qu'avec ses yeux interrogateurs.

La main du basané se posa lentement sur sa joue. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent. Et doucement, Aomine l'embrassa. Pas sauvagement comme d'habitude (qu'il était bizarre de dire « comme d'habitude », alors que Kagami n'avait jamais donné son consentement), mais vraiment doucement.

Et Kagami se laissa faire. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne comprenait rien, et n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il était bien ainsi. Et pour Aomine, c'était pareil.

Ils se séparèrent. Un regard tout aussi doux fut échangé.

Puis Kagami reprit ses esprits. Devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.

« Qu-qu-qu… QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSEEEEEEEEEE ?! »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Momoi et Kuroko –de nouveau habillé normalement- sortaient de la boutique de vêtements. Kuroko avait vécu la plus grosse honte de sa vie et Momoi était aux anges, ne se rendant pas compte que malgré son apparence assez androgyne, Kuroko tenait un minimum à sa virilité. Dans la mesure où les mots « Kuroko » et « virilité » pouvaient tenir dans la même phrase en formant un sens plus ou moins cohérent.

« Dis, Tetsu-kun, tu crois que ça va bien se passer pour Kagamin et Dai-chan ?

Kuroko la dévisagea un moment, avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère. Honnêtement… Je n'arrive pas à deviner comment ça se finira.

-Dans ce cas… fit la jeune fille avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, et si… et si on leur donnait un coup de main supplémentaire ? »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Aomine et Kagami remontaient la pente de la falaise.

« N'importe quoi !

-Pff, à d'autres, Taïga-chan, répondit Aomine, narquois.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tss, je sais que t'as aimé, ça sert à rien de mentir, tu-

-Il s'est passé un truc bizarre ! Mon corps ne répondait plus ! C'est de ta faute !

-De ma faute de t'avoir fait tomber sous mon charme, Taïga-chan ? Hm, ouais, c'est-

-Je te dis que c'est n'importe quoi ! Pas moyen que j'ai envie de te… enfin de…

-Et ben, t'arrives même plus à parler ?

-Gh… Crois pas que ce soit à cause de toi ! Je contrôle parfaitement ce que je fais !

-Donc t'as contrôlé le moment où tu m'as embrassé. »

Le paradoxe eut raison de Kagami, qui ne trouva de mieux à faire que d'envoyer un regard furieux à Aomine. Qui était satisfait. Même trèèèèès satisfait. Quelque part au fond de lui, la panthère ronronnait.

.

_oOooOoOo_

.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Kuroko, pas très rassuré.

-Mais oui, tu sais, faire ce genre de choses est normal !

Oui, mais quand les personnes impliquées étaient tout sauf « normales », est-ce que la situation pouvait l'être quand même ?

-Et puis, ajouta Momoi d'un ton rassurant, voyant que Kuroko était toujours sceptique, on aura l'occasion de voir si leur histoire va durer ou pas, et se préparer à faire quelque chose pour eux si jamais ça tourne mal…

Kuroko analysa ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille. Oui, effectivement.

-Et puis on va bien s'amuser surtout ! s'exclama Momoi. T'imagine ce qu'on va pouvoir leur faire faire ?

Kuroko pouffa. Effectivement. Ses doutes furent balayés par la vague d'amusement causé par leurs manigances.

-Tu as raison, Momoi-san, répondit-il. Il faudra réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait demander…

-Oui ! rit-elle. J'ai déjà plein d'idées ! »

Kuroko fut coupé par le son de son portable qui vibrait. Il consulta la réponse au message qu'il avait reçue, positive. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il informa Momoi de ce qu'il venait de lire.

Oh, oui, la situation actuelle l'amusait au plus au point.

Pas sûr que ce soit le cas des deux félins quand ils recevraient le message qu'il était à présent en train de taper…

En en rajoutant un peu, parce qu'en attendant, _lui_ s'amusait _beaucoup_.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Éreintes, Kagami et Aomine se traînèrent hors du bus et traversèrent la route pour rejoindre l'appartement de Kagami.

L'effort physique qu'ils avaient dû fournir plus tôt les rattrapait et ils tenaient sur leurs jambes à grand peine, leurs yeux se fermant à moitié.

Agissant tels des zombies, ils réussirent par miracle à faire réchauffer des restes de curry au micro-onde et à le manger sans en faire tomber partout à se doucher et se mettre en pyjama.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, sans se soucier de comment exactement ils étaient, et s'endormirent.

Kagami fut néanmoins interrompu par le bruit de son téléphone qui vibrait. Il réussit à lire vaguement le message malgré le bras d'Aomine qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Et ouvrit des grands yeux ronds. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… si ?

Si ?

Il secoua Aomine sans se soucier de choses comme la « délicatesse » ou autre. La situation était grave. C'était un état d'urgence. De triple quadruple urgence.

Aomine ouvrit à son tour des grands yeux effarés lorsqu'il lut le message. Les deux se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Kuroko… murmura Kagami.

-Satsuki y est aussi pour quelque chose, ragea Aomine.

-Merde… Comment on est censés faire ? »

C'est sur cette question pleine d'angoisse que les deux félins, en l'occurrence deux petits chatons trempés par la pluie et effrayés, s'endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre et pour une fois, Kagami n'émis que de faibles protestations.

Peut-être était-ce dû à sa fatigue qui le fit s'endormir instantanément, cumulé avec le stress qui avait fini de l'achever.

Dans le noir, la faible lueur de son téléphone brillait.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

 _ **De**_ _: Kuroko_

 _ **Reçu le**_ _: jeudi 11 février_

 _ **Heure**_ _: 23h07_

 _Kagami-kun, Toute la génération des miracles est invitée demain soir chez Akashi, et tu es invité également. Aomine recevra demain un message de sa part son portable. Je te conseille de venir, Akashi est très rancunier. Je ne sais pas trop encore pourquoi, c'est plutôt étrange, donc prépares-toi mentalement. Autre conseil : ne lui mens pas, il le verrait tout de suite.  
A demain !_

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de bouclé ! Je me sens tellement… Heureuse, soulagée… je sais pas moi… Bref.

Au sujet des noms de familles, ils portent bel et bien dans leurs noms la couleur de leurs cheveux. En faire la constatation m'a beaucoup amusée. Il fallait que j'en parle. D'ailleurs, voici…

Ce que Takao n'a pas eu le temps de révéler sur les noms de famille ! :

« Himuro », d'après les sites de traduction, ça veut dire un endroit, une pièce, une maison gelée. Vu l'air froid d'Himuro, c'est marrant… Et son prénom, « Tatsuya », d'après Wikipédia, ça s'écrit « flèche du dragon » en kanji. C'est plutôt cool.

« Momo », c'est une pêche. Ça ne veut pas dire « rose », mais une pêche, c'est quasi rose, non ? Non ? Vraiment pas ?

 _Note de dernière minute_ : Tagada-chan (ma relectrice) m'informe qu'en fait, en japonais, pour dire « rose », on dit soit « pinku » (dérivé de l'anglais), soit... « momoiro » ! Couleur pêche en fait. Voilà...

.

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et, malgré le bac de français qui s'approche, tel un ennemi tapi dans l'ombre, marchant, inéluctablement… /PAN !/ Bref, donc, malgré ça, je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. Le problème, c'est que je sais globalement ce qu'il va se passer chez Akashi, mais… Dans le détail… J'EN SAIS RIEN ! C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

Donc, soutenez-moi. Comment ? Rien de plus simple ! Juste en bas, là, il y a un petit cadre pour laisser une review… ^^

Bref, je vous aime (bonjour le cliché… -_-'), merci de lire toutes les idioties que je poste jusqu'au bout… Voilà… Je sais pas comment vous faites… Vous êtes bien courageux(ses)… *dit en prenant une voix de petit grand-mère (kawaii éwé)*

Huggies !


	11. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde! Oui, je sais, je suis abominablement en retard, non, à part le bac de français, je n'ai aucune excuse (c'est pas comme si un mois de vacances s'était déroulé depuis!), et OUI, vous pouvez lancer les toma- /SBAF/ Non, pas les tomates! *s'enfuit en courant*

Bon, comme ça fait longtemps, rappel du précédent chapitre: Aomine et Kagami (je peux même pas encore écrire Aokaga pour raccourcir... Zut) sont partis au bord de la mer, c'était romantiiiiiiiiiiiique et guimauve à souhait *et une licorne arc-en-ciel laissant de la poudre d'étoile sur son passage passa*, Aomine a embrassé (et oui, haha) Kagami, qui n'a réagi que longtemps après. Puis ils sont rentrés, et ils ont reçu un message pour leur dire qu'ils étaient invités chez Akashi le lendemain pour passer la soirée. /!\ cette soirée est un complot. #Illuminaticonfirmed XD

Toujours un grand merci à Tagada-chan qui m'a patiemment relue, comme d'habitude...

Bon, et bien voilà. Bonne lecture?

* * *

Chapitre 10 (neuvième jour)

 _Vendredi 12 février_

.

.

Nohara Seigô, professeur principal, et également professeur de mathématiques d'une classe d'insupportables gamins à Yôsen, soupira longuement.

« Murasakibara. Cela fait à peine dix minutes que nous sommes rentrés en classe.

Le garnement le regarda, sans comprendre, avec deux yeux désintéressés.

« Cela fait dix minutes que nous sommes rentrés en classe, reprit patiemment le professeur. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses déjà avoir faim, si ? Alors ranges-moi immédiatement ces barres de…

-Maiubo.

Le professeur Nohara secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Peu importe ce que c'est… Range ça… Ça fait du bruit inutilement… »

Murasakibara hésita un instant, avant de ranger son gâteau dans son sac, à regret.

Le professeur soupira une deuxième fois, avant de se remettre à ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer.

« Et donc, quand la dérivée est positive, la fonction est croissante. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée de pourquoi ?

Deux mains se levèrent, et une autre, plus mollement.

Il interrogea Mariko, la première de la classe. Elle, au moins, elle lui remonterait le moral.

-Parce que quand la dérivée est positive, le coefficient directeur aussi, et un coefficient directeur positif, ça-

CRACC !

Noahara se retourna vivement vers l'origine de l'odieux bruit qui l'avait interrompu.

« Murasakibara… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire au juste ?

-Ou'ir un 'aguet de 'hipsh…

Ce qui signifiait, en langage intelligible, qu'il venait d'ouvrir un paquet de chips.

-Et pourquoi s'il te plait ? Je ne t'avais pas demandé juste avant de ranger tes…. Maiubos ?

-Mais les chips, c'est pas comme les maiubos… répondit Murasakibara, qui avait fini sa bouchée de chips. »

Nohara Seigô, professeur principal d'une insupportable classe au lycée Yôsen, se dit que la matinée allait être longue.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kagami n'était absolument pas concentré sur son cours de… Il ne savait même pas d'ailleurs. Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

Par contre, là, il commençait à stresser un peu. Enfin, « un peu », c'était un bel euphémisme. Et Kuroko qui ne voulait rien lui dire.

Être invité chez Akashi n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante qui puisse arriver. Surtout que Kuroko et Momoi y étaient pour quelque chose. Et les connaissant, ça sentait le coup foireux à dix kilomètre. Et ça aussi, c'était un euphémisme.

Ceci dit, y penser ne changerait rien. Il devrait peut-être essayer d'inventer une excuse pour ne pas y aller… Mais là, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi inventer. Il aurait pu prétexter une soirée avec Himuro, mais apparemment, lui aussi était invité chez Akashi.

D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il avait compris en demandant à Kuroko, il y aurait : Kise, Kuroko, Momoi, Murasakibara, Himuro, Akashi évidemment, Midorima et Takao (la présence de ce dernier ne le rassurait pas non plus), Aomine et lui-même.

Tout cela était décidément très mystérieux.

Il espérait au moins qu'il pourrait en ressortir vivant…

Mais une chose était sûre. Si, effectivement, il ressortait vivant, Kuroko allait le payer très cher. Et Momoi aussi d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'il connaissait Alex, il savait que les filles n'étaient certainement pas en telle situation d'infériorité, par rapport aux hommes, qu'on le disait.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Himuro et Murasakibara sortaient de cours. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi. Le second baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tenait dans sa main un paquet de bonbons.

Ils prirent un bus non loin de la sortie du lycée, qui les mènerait à l'aéroport. L'avion les amènerait à Nagoya, et de là, ils prendraient le train. Les frais onéreux de déplacements avaient été pris en charge par Akashi. Himuro se demandait à quel point ce type-là était riche. La route était néanmoins longue depuis Akita ils seraient sûrement chez Akashi vers le coup des sept heures. Ils avaient la chance de finir à cette heure-ci.

Himuro avait été très surpris d'apprendre par Murasakibara qu'il était invité à la réunion de la génération des miracles. Enfin on lui avait expliqué le but de la soirée. Il avait été légèrement réticent au début : Taïga était son frère après tout. Mais il avait fini par accepter. De toute façon, si son frère de cœur n'était pas d'accord, il n'aurait cas l'exprimer et si le plan (qu'il trouvait absolument abominable, déloyal et redoutable au passage), se déroulait bien, ça signifierait que ce qui se manigançait serait bénéfique à Taïga.

Himuro, personnellement, n'avait donc rien à perdre. Il espérait que le plan prévu au départ n'allait pas trop virer de son déroulement initial. Le problème, c'est que les chances que ça arrive (que le plan ne suive pas le schéma initial) étaient élevées. Parce que la génération des miracles était absolument catastrophique quand il s'agissait d'agir « normalement ».

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, à part la génération des miracles, il y aurait, en plus de Taïga et lui-même, Takao. Gentil, mais survolté. A lui seul, il faisait augmenter considérablement les chances d'imprévus embarrassants.

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Murasakibara qui lui demanda d'un ton trainant :

« Muro-chin… Tu crois qu'il y aura assez à manger chez Akashi ?

Le brun soupira. La nourriture était le seul intérêt de Murasakibara dans la vie. Peut-être le basket, un peu, depuis qu'un certain roux et son ombre l'avaient battu. Mais globalement, la seule chose qui occupait constamment la tête de Murasakibara Atushi était la nourriture.

-Atsushi… Tu n'as pas déjà amené trois paquets de chips ?

-Si, et deux de maiubos.

-Et ça ne te suffiras pas ?

-Non, c'est pour le trajet ça… »

Se disant qu'Atsushi était incorrigible et qu'il ne le changerait pas, Himuro se concentra sur le prochain arrêt, celui de l'aéroport.

Ils montèrent sans problèmes dans leur avion, Himuro s'endormit. Murasakibara le réveilla un peu avant d'atterrir, ils prirent le train, et arrivèrent chez Akashi après l'emprunt d'un dernier bus.

La maison d'Akashi, si on ne l'appelait pas un palais, était, vous l'aurez compris, immense.

Ridiculement immense aux yeux d'Himuro. Malgré sa _poker face_ habituelle, il ne put empêcher un sourcil de tiquer violemment.

La demeure (parce que « maison » aurait été un bel euphémisme) était de style japonais ancien et raffiné. Les poutres de bois s'élevant en une architecture compliquée étaient rouge sombre le tout s'étendait sur un nombre indéterminable de mètres carrés. Plusieurs centaines évidemment, mais combien, Himuro n'en était pas sûr.

De plus, un parc immense s'étendait de part et d'autre de ce qu'Himuro voyait comme un presque palais impérial. Il se demandait combien de jardiniers étaient employés pour tout entretenir. Et plus globalement le nombre de personnes employées autour de la maison. La famille Akashi était effrayante.

Mais déjà, Murasakibara avait appuyé sur l'interphone et quelques explications plus tard, un domestique ( _évidemment… des domestiques_ … frissonna Himuro) les conduisit à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs jusque devant une porte devant laquelle il s'agenouilla, les annonça avec un ton infiniment poli. Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre assez humaine en termes de dimensions. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'ils venaient de traverser d'interminables couloirs que le brun avait cette impression.

Akashi, assis en seiza* sans sembler en souffrir le moins du monde, leur sourit. Et Himuro se dit que tout en lui était royal. Plus cette aura de tyran dictateur psychopathe, mais un air de souverain droit et honnête. Élégant aussi.

Kise, Kuroko et Momoi étaient déjà arrivés. Le blond leur fit de grands signes de la main en souriant bêtement.

« Venez vous asseoir, fit la voix posé d'Akashi. Himuro eut le sentiment que s'il était une fille, il n'aurait pas résisté plus de deux secondes à tant de… majesté.

Le brun finit par s'asseoir en tailleur en même temps que Murasakibara. Mais une seconde plus tard, une domestique en kimono brodé leur annonça l'arrivée de Takao et Midorima.

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, juste le temps pour Takao de chambrer son coéquipier sur son objet porte-bonheur du jour –un œillet d'inde par ailleurs-, Aomine et Kagami arrivèrent. Et comme il ne manquait plus personne, et que tout le monde était –plus ou moins- calmement installé, Akashi commença à parler –ce qui fit se taire tout le monde- et annonça :

« Bien. Le festival inter-lycée approche, et je me disais qu'il serait bien de passer un peu de temps ensemble avant de se retrouver face-à-face sur le terrain. »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

C'était un complot. Kagami n'était peut-être pas la personne la personne la plus intelligente du Japon, mais il l'était suffisamment pour affirmer ceci sans problème. De un, ce prétexte de se voir avant l'inter-lycée était bidon. Absurde. Se voir avant un tournoi ? Pour quoi faire ? C'était parfaitement inutile ! Ils auraient tout le loisir de se voir après les matchs ! Mais reprenons le raisonnement de Kagami. De deux, les frais de déplacements avaient été pris intégralement en charge par Akashi. Une somme faramineuse certainement. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Encore une fois, « se retrouver tous ensemble avant l'inter-lycée » n'était pas une raison valable. Et de trois –et c'était certainement la preuve la plus concluante pour la théorie du complot- tout le monde à part Aomine et lui avait l'air de trouver cette situation parfaitement naturelle.

Mais bon sang, on ne faisait pas se faire déplacer une petite dizaine de personnes (huit en fait) juste pour passer un peu de bon temps avant un match, en payant une somme exponentielle de frais de déplacement ! C'était absurde, ridicule, et… Oui, c'était un complot. Un complot. Mais dans ce cas-là, il était dirigé contre Aomine et lui ? Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Ce complot devait être de taille pour qu'Akashi ait pris la peine de tout organiser et payer… Les autres devaient s'attendre à quelque chose de gros… Mais quoi ?

Oui, quoi ? C'était une excellente question. Enfin, pour Kagami. Quiconque avec un peu de jugeote et n'étant pas dans le déni aurait compris qu'on voulait faire en quelque sorte « évoluer » la situation entre Aomine et lui.

Mais Kagami n'était pas dans ce cas, et ne pouvait que ressentir un terrible pressentiment.

Sans compter que tous les autres, en plus de faire semblant de se trouver là pour s'amuser ensemble, affichaient des sourires grands jusqu'aux oreilles. Un peu _trop_ larges au gout de Kagami. Il frissonna. Ils lui faisaient penser à une bande de vautours encerclant de pauvres petites bêtes égarés.

Kise demanda avec son ton d'abruti heureux habituel :

« On fait quoi ?

-Hein ? s'étonna Kagami bêtement.

-Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait rester à boire du thé toute la soirée, Kagami-kun ? Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour venir, il faut marquer le coup ! s'exclama Momoi, _démesurément_ joyeuse.

-Oui, oui ! Jouons à un jeu !

-J'ai mon ballon de basket avec moi, réagit aussitôt Aomine.

-Désolé, mais ce soir, on essayera autre chose que le basket, pour changer, répondit Akashi.

-Ha ? Mais à quoi ça servait de tous nous faire venir si c'est pas pour jouer au basket ? se lamenta Aomine.

-Si on suivait ta logique, il faudrait dépenser l'intégralité des budgets nationaux dans la construction de terrains de basket, se moqua Midorima.

-Bah, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait qu'il n'y a que le basket qui compte pour Aomine… fit la voix trainante de Murasakibara.

-Faux ! En ce moment, il y a Kagami !

-Kise ! Tais-toi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Aomine et Kagami, avec un regard furieux pour le blond.

-Je crois que tout le monde est au courant, pour votre histoire, sourit le frère de cœur de Kagami.

-Mais… C'est pas une raison !

 _Et depuis quand Akashi était au courant ? Et Murasakibara aussi d'ailleurs ?_

-Et si on passait au jeu ? demanda Takao, qui semblait _beaucoup_ s'amuser.

-Gh… »

Le jeu. Il était donc planifié, lui aussi ?

« Mais à quoi va-t-on jouer… fit Momoi d'un ton faussement hésitant.

-Le test de courage ! »

L'exclamation de Kise donna la réponse à Kagami. Un test de courage. Bah, si le plan était de le mettre avec Aomine, et d'essayer de leur faire peur… ça irait… En théorie… Oui, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait peur des fantômes ou quoi que ce soit…

Ils savaient ! Ils savaient tous, les traîtres, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi un test de courage ! Mais comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? A la limite, sa peur des chiens n'était plus un secret pour personne, mais pour le reste… Aomine savait, mais n'avait pas comploté avec les autres, et n'avait donc pas pu leur dire… Mais alors… qui… Il ne restait que Tatsuya, mais il ne l'aurait pas trahi… Non, quand même pas…

Il osa un regard en direction de son frère de cœur, qui lui rendit un petit « sorry, bro » silencieux.

Nooooooooon… C'était un cauchemar ! Un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller. _N'est-ce pas_ ?

Aomine le regarda bizarrement quand il retint un cri de douleur après s'être violemment pincé lui-même. Un cri de douleur et un autre de désespoir.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

« Yosh ! C'est décidé !

-Takao, ne crie pas comme ça… »

Les rôles avaient été distribués : Takao et Midorima faisaient les fantômes (on se demandait vraiment à l'initiative de qui…) et les autres déambuleraient dans le jardin. Les jardins de la famille Akashi avaient effectivement été définis comme « terrain de jeu ». Et les couples avaient été tirés au hasard. Oh, le _plus parfait des hasards_ , puisqu'Aomine et Kagami se retrouvaient ensemble.

Murasakibara et Kise se retrouvaient ensemble, Akashi avec Momoi, et Kuroko avec Himuro.

Et le jeu commença.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kise se disait qu'il s'était peut-être réjoui un peu trop vite. Les tests de courage, c'était amusant, et comme Kagami avait peur de ce qui touchait au surnaturel, il allait forcément s'accrocher au bras d'Aomine, tout ça, tout ça. Mais lui… Lui…

Lui aussi, il avait peur de ce genre de trucs, bor**l !

Il n'osait pas s'accrocher au bras de Murasakibara, mais il s'en rapprocha sensiblement.

«Murasakibara-chi… T'as pas entendu un bruit ?

-Mmh ? nan…

Un craquement retentit.

-Mu-mura….

-Keshkiya,

-Tu… un craquement…

-Crrrac !

-Haaaa ! C'est quoi ?

-Hm ? »

Et Kise se rendit compte que le bruit venait des chips que le géant violet était en train de manger. Il soupira de soulagement. . Alors ce n'était que ça… Il devrait arrêter d'avoir peur pour rien…

Il marcha encore quelques minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Kise se rendit compte qu'aucun craquement ne se faisait plus entendre non plus.

Il se tourna vers Murasakibara, et… Ill n'y avait plus personne. Plus personne ? Il était seul ? Aaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ou était passé Murasakibara-chi ?

Ah, il commençait à avoir peur… Tout était menaçant autour de lui, C'était horrible !

CRRRR…

Tiens ? Ce craquement-ci était plus fort que les précédents. Bah, c'était encore Murasakibara… Mais non, celui-ci n'était plus là ! Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? Sûrement une branche ou…. Il avait dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour rien… Ce n'était qu'un jeu !

-Bonsoir, mon mignon… murmura une voix à son oreille… »

Un frisson parcourut Kise alors qu'il se retournait doucement… Un horrible crâne avec une lumière rouge dans les yeux le regardait.

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »

Kise s'enfuit à toutes jambes alors que Takao enlevait son masque en riant.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Midorima redressa les lunettes sur son nez. Takao commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Pour l'instant, ils s'étaient séparés, mais ce que Takao lui avait demandé de faire était vraiment… exagéré. Vraiment.

Il aperçut soudain deux silhouettes. Akashi et Momoi. Parfait, c'étaient eux que Takao lui avait demandé d'effrayer… Enfin, ce qu'il était censé faire… C'était un plan de Takao, donc il était sceptique quant à ses chances de réussites. Et puis, pourquoi il obéissait à Takao d'ailleurs ? Ce mec l'énervait profondément. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tomber ? Bah, il était le premier à savoir qu'au fond, il aimait bien Takao. Mais jamais il ne le répèterait à personne.

Mais avant de penser d'autres choses absurdes, il se reconcentra sur son ancien capitaine et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Ceux-ci conversaient en souriant, sur, d'après ce que Midorima pouvait entendre, les meilleurs exercices à faire en entrainement. Il regarda à nouveau ce que Takao lui avait donné et grimaça de dégout.

Sans faire de bruit, il se glissa derrière Momoi. Et déroula devant elle la chose.

La magnifique réplique de mygale, poils velus, pattes hérissées de nombreuses pointes pour s'agripper, yeux globuleux immondes, abdomen large, accrochée au fil de pêche resta un instant en suspend devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

Elle hurla, envoya son poing en arrière en un geste de repli. Sa main heurta de plein fouet le nez de Midorima.

Les tympans détruits et le nez pas en meilleur état, tentant de ne pas laisser couler les larmes de douleurs à travers ses cils, celui-ci se jura que plus jamais, jamais, il n'écouterait cet imbécile de Takao.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Himuro avait perdu Kuroko deux minutes après le départ. Il soupira une énième fois. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Maintenant, il essayait en vain de trouver le fantôme de Seirin. Il songea, légèrement amusé, que s'il avait été choisi comme « monstre », ou plutôt fantôme, pour faire peur aux gens pendant le test de courage, le succès aurait été total.

Soudain, une forme hurlante, qui semblait apparemment terrifiée, lui tomba littéralement dessus. Himuro se sentit chuter et finit affalé par terre, la forme qui lui était rentrée dedans écroulée au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa péniblement, et avant de pouvoir reconnaître la personne sur lui, entendit un faible gémissement de petite bête effrayée.

Surpris, il reconnut l'as de Kaijou, Kise. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, et Himuro put déchiffrer les sanglots du blond :

« Himuro-chi… J'étais avec Murasakibara-chi et…

Le blond renifla avant de continuer :

-Et je l'ai perdu, et il mangeait des chips, et je croyais que c'était un craquement des chips, mais c'était un squelette, et…

Les paroles de Kise n'avaient strictement aucun sens, mais le brun écouta patiemment.

-Et il avait une lumière rouge dans les yeux, et il brillait dans le noir, et…

Kise frissonna entre les bras de Himuro, qui était maintenant assis de manière plus ou moins stable par terre, le blond toujours affalé sur lui et le serrant de toutes ses forces. Himuro avait l'impression de servir de doudou pour un enfant venant de se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar. Le brun enleva sa veste pour la passer autour des épaules du pauvre Kise, et sortit un paquet de mouchoir qu'il tendit à Kise, autant pour le couper de sa description du squelette que pour arrêter ses reniflements incessants.

Le blond le regarda avec gratitude, se moucha, et le libéra de son étreinte serrée.

-Dé-désolé, Himuro-chi…

-C'est pas grave…

-Dis, est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste avec toi, maintenant ?

Himuro rit doucement devant le ton suppliant de la demande, et répondit, maintenant franchement amusé :

-Et bien, j'ai perdu Kuroko en route, donc… »

La réponse eut le mérite de redonner le sourire à Kise, et les deux basketteurs repartirent tranquillement.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Takao arriva à la hauteur de ses dernières cibles.

Aomine essayait de passer son bras autour des épaules de Kagami en essayant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, pendant que Kagami se débattait. Takao les observa deux secondes en s'amusant. Akashi avait accepté de lui prêter un de ses chiens de garde pour faire peur à Kagami. Et, suite à sa brillante idée, Takao avait peint à la bombe à peinture fluorescente le chien en question, pour faire croire à un chien fantôme. Il avait hâte de voir l'effet de son petit tour et ricanait d'avance.

Il lui restait à détacher le chien, qui se trouvait non loin de Kagami et Aomine (comme par hasard. Takao avait un don pour la planification).

Il s'approcha de l'enclos où se trouvaient une bonne dizaine de chiens. Le grillage était haut et Takao frissonna. Ces animaux-là devaient être très dangereux.

Les chiens était exceptionnellement attachés tous ensemble, à l'exception du chien fluorescent, qui était attaché tout seul, pour que Takao puisse l'attraper sans se faire attaquer par les autres.

Il détacha le chien fantôme, gardant sa laisse serrée dans sa main.

Takao avait consigne de détacher les autres chiens une fois qu'il aurait récupéré celui qui l'intéressait, Akashi n'aimant pas l'idée de laisser des êtres vivants attachés pendant plusieurs heures.

Le brun attacha vaguement « son » chien en dehors du grillage, avant de revenir détacher les autres, qui grognaient depuis qu'il avait pénétré leur territoire. Peu rassuré, il détacha les laisses, et jugeant qu'il faudrait un petit moment avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur liberté, se dirigea à reculons vers la porte de sortie.

Malheureusement, rien ne passa comme prévu.

Les autres chiens (dont neufs chiens attachés depuis une heure déjà) se rendirent compte de leur liberté immédiatement. Et se lancèrent sur Takao.

Takao fuit vers la sortie, se retourna pour refermer la porte. Et tomba nez à nez avec le chien qu'il avait peint. Et apparemment… le nœud qu'il avait fait pour l'attacher n'avait pas tenu.

Il regarda successivement le chien fluo qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, les autres chiens qui s'élançaient sur la porte qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de refermer.

 _Bon… Et si je m'enfuyais ?_ se dit Takao, pensant que le basket avait au moins eu le mérite de le rendre rapide et endurant.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Himuro et Kise arrivèrent au point d'arrivée, c'est-à-dire devant la porte principale de la maison d'Akashi.

Murasakibara était appuyé contre le mur et avait ouvert un paquet de chocolats très chers et luxueux qui venait du stock de nourriture de la famille Akashi.

« Murasakibara-chi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'as abandonné tout seul, t'avais pas le droit ! réagit tout de suite Kise.

-Hm ? J'avais plus rien à manger, il fallait bien que…

Himuro les regarda débattre, amusé.

Soudain, arrivèrent dans son champ de vision Akashi et Momoi. Suivis, se rendit-il compte, d'un Midorima qui tenait un mouchoir appuyé sur son nez.

-On n'a pas idée d'être aussi brute ? marmonnait-il, passablement énervé. »

Le trio les rejoint et Kise, sorti de sa dispute avec Murasakibara, remarqua joyeusement :

-On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que Kagami-chi, Aomine-chi, et Kuroko-chi !

-Non, je suis là. Je suis arrivé avant Murasakibara-kun, mais personne ne m'a remarqué.

-Aaah ! Kuroko-chi ! Ne nous fais pas peur comme ça !

Et effectivement, tout le monde semblait avoir sursauté lorsque Kuroko avait signalé sa présence.

Mais vite, un bruit attira l'attention de tous ailleurs. Une sorte de grondement, couplé à… des hurlements humains.

Kise se précipita vers Himuro pour s'en (re) servir de doudou protecteur Momoi se rapprocha d'eux, pas rassurée les autres froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'était pas prévu. Seul Murasakibara resta impassible et porta un énième chocolat à sa bouche.

Et soudain, tous purent apercevoir la raison de ce vacarme.

Kagami et Takao courraient au coude à coude, suivi de près par Aomine. Takao serrait les dents, Kagami était mort de peur et Aomine jetait de temps à autre des regards derrière lui.

Et derrière lui… On aurait pu croire à une horde de monstre venue des enfers, et du point de vue de Kagami, c'était sûrement le cas. Derrière les trois fugitifs, en effet, s'élançait la totalité des chiens de garde d'Akashi, menée par l'un des leurs, qui brillait dans le noir.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Akashi avait fini de calmer ses chiens, Takao de se faire sermonner par Midorima, Kagami de se tenir recroquevillé dans un coin et Aomine se de se débattre avec une Momoi qui n'en finissait plus de rire. La soirée avait fini en beauté.

Le plan de Momoi (et Kuroko, ne l'oublions pas, nous aussi) avait lamentablement échoué mais l'image des trois basketteurs terrorisés en avait valu la peine.

Le reste de la soirée avait vu l'intégralité de la génération des miracles _oublier_ complètement le but premier de l'invitation, incluant le gage final qui aurait dû être donné aux deux derniers arrivés (donc Kagami et Aomine). Tout le monde était reparti, fatigué mais absolument ravi, sauf évidemment Kagami, Aomine, et Takao, qui pour une fois, n'en menait pas large.

Comme quoi, les plans qui ne marchent pas peuvent aboutir à de beaux résultats. Mais le plus drôle, dans cette histoire, c'est que ce fussent Kagami et Aomine qui en fassent les frais à chaque fois.

Enfin, « drôle, et bien, ça dépendait pour qui. Kagami, pour une fois regrettait que le plan n'eut pas abouti. Il détestait les chiens encore plus qu'avant maintenant.

Il aurait bien vite déchanté s'il avait su le gage qu'on lui avait réservé, et que nous laisserons au lecteur le soin d'imaginer les détails, l'auteur étant elle-même atrocement horrifiée par tant de diabolisme.

* * *

Bonus !

« Allez, laisse-moi t'embrasser un peu… On dirait une collégienne coincée…

-La ferme ! Je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça !

-On ne disait pas ça hier soir… susurra Aomine.

-N'importe quoi, tu m'as eu par surprise et j'étais trop ailleurs pour réagir ! T'en as profité, c'est tout ! répliqua Kagami.

-Mais oui, mais oui, bien s… »

Un Takao de toute évidence terrifié et poursuivi par quelque chose leur passa devant à vitesse supersonique.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? se demanda Kagami.

-Euh… Kagami… Regarde… Là… »

Ce dernier blêmit.

Non ! Il était encore trop jeune pour subir ça ! Pourquoi une horde de chiens des enfers venait-elle l'amener à la tombe ?

« T'auras peur une prochaine fois, cours ! »

Et Aomine l'entraîna à sa suite et Kagami fit la seule chose courageuse et virile qu'il restait à faire, c'est-à-dire rattraper Takao et courir !

.

.

Bonus ! 2

« On a qu'à leur faire faire un « _seven minutes in heaven_ ! proposa Momoi, enthousiaste.

- _Seven minu_ … C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Kise.

-Le principe est simple, tu mets deux personnes dans un placard, et tu les enferme pendant sept minutes !

-Oh, ça a l'air marrant !

-Vous oubliez que si ils n'ont pas envie d'y entrer, dans le placard, aucun de nous n'arrivera à les faire rentrer dedans… interrompit Akashi ».

Les trois amis étaient sur Skype, en train de réfléchir au gage qu'ils donneraient à Kagami et Aomine lorsqu'ils auraient perdu le test de courage.

« Oui, mais Dai-chan aura sûrement envie de le faire, lui ! Il ne restera plus que Kagami à pousser dedans, avec l'aide de Dai-chan !

-Mmh… fit Akashi, songeur. Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée mais… Faire faire tout ce déplacement à tout le monde juste pour ça… D'accord, il pourrait se passer des choses, c'est de Daiki qu'on parle, mais… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ose. Il est loin d'être aussi insensible que ce qu'on dit. Si vraiment Kagami-kun ne veut pas faire quelque chose, il ne le forcera pas. Il nous faudrait quelque chose que Kagami ne puisse pas refuser. Et même, si le jeu fonctionne, ça n'aura pas fait beaucoup avancer les choses…

Kise et Momoi furent obligés d'admettre qu'Akashi avait raison.

-Mais quoi alors ?

-Mmh…

-…

-…

-…

-J'ai une idée ! » Une aura noire se forma autour de Momoi.

Elle exposa son plan aux autres. Akashi blêmit, ne pensant pas que Momoi serait capable d'aller aussi loin. Kise fut horrifié une seconde avant d'applaudir à tout rompre. Et ensemble, ils finirent de détailler le gage abominable qui tomberait sur les deux victi- hum, gentils tourtereaux.

* * *

*seiza: être assis en seiza signifie être assis avec les jambes repliées sous les genoux, ce qui, à la longue, finit par être douloureux.

Et voilàààààààààààààààà c'est fini! Enfin, pour ce chapitre, je vous rassure. Déjà le neuvième jour. Plus qu'un. Et un jour de plus quand le filtre aura cessé son effet, et un épilogue. Je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas autant que celui-là à arriver. Mais au cas où j'ai un imprévu ou quoi que ce soit, je passe la fic en publication libre. Ce qui veut dire que la suite peut également arriver plus tôt.

Sinon, sur ce chapitre... j'avais un scénario, je savais quoi écrire: Takao aurait dû réussir à faire peur à Kagami normalement mais le chien (un seul XD) se serait libéré. Et en suite, ils auraient dû faire le gage, et à l'époque (*la voix de mon grand-père* de mon temps... à l'époque, j'avais prévu... enfin vous voyez, c'était mieux!) je voulais juste faire seven minutes in heaven. Maintenant, je trouve ça cent fois plus drôle de laisser imagine l'horreur du gage imaginé par Momoi et les autres.

Et voilà. Malgré mon retard, une review? Ça rend heureuse l'auteur... Et une auteur heureuse est une auteur qui produit plus! /PAN!/


	12. Chapter 11

**blabla initial** : euh... Je vous l'épargne cette fois ci! Bonne lecture! Ah, si, merci à Marieshunkun de m'avoir relue!

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroko no basket et ses merveilleux personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, tout ça. *soupire*

* * *

 **Réponse à la review de la guest du 11 août** : Oui, je sais je suis impardonnable ^^' j'abuse, vraiment… *soupire*

Alors là, pour les idées de gage de Satsu… Je laisse ça à ton imagination (en vrai, je préfère ne pas y penser moi-même. Elle me fait peur x_x)

Par contre, s'ils avaient passé sept minutes dans un placard, ça aurait donné un truc du genre…

« Aomine ! Enlève ta main !

-Mais ma main est très bien là où elle est…

-Dégage ! Non, arrête !

-Aïe, Kagami, ça fait mal ! On ne donne pas des coups de poings aux gens !

-Parce que tu trouves normal de tripoter les fesses des gens toi ?

-Ahhh, j'y suis, tu préfères qu'on te touche le torse ? Ou alors-

-Shut up ! »

Ou un truc du genre…

* * *

Chapitre 11 (dixième et dernier jour)

 _Samedi 13 février_

.

.

Kagami se réveilla. Il passa un bras devant ses yeux : la lumière du soleil qui l'avait réveillé était éblouissante.

Cette lumière éblouissante venait de sa fenêtre : il n'avait pas fermé le store de sa chambre hier soir. Rien d'étonnant, quand il était rentré, il était traumatisé, exténué, et ne voulait plus entendre parler de la génération des miracles. Plus jamais. Ni de Tatsuya d'ailleurs.

 _Faux frère…_

Cependant, il tirait une certaine satisfaction d' _un certain fait_ dû à la _sympathique_ petite soirée d'hier soir : Aomine n'était pas dans son lit ce matin. Ni dans le reste de son appartement.

Un sourire lui retroussa les lèvres. En fait, l'absence d'Aomine s'expliquait très simplement : Kagami, en colère contre le monde entier hier soir (la génération des miracles pour avoir mijoté le coup, Kise et Momoi encore plus pour cause de rire intempestif, Tatsuya pour l'avoir trahi, Kuroko pour la même raison, les chiens parce qu'ils étaient des chiens, et Aomine parce qu'il était Aomine). Et donc, il avait refusé qu'Aomine vienne dormir avec lui comme d'habitude. Et malgré l'insistance de ce dernier, Kagami n'avait pas flanché. Il avait fini par planter Aomine qui l'avait suivi devant la porte de son appartement. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu, lorsque Kagami avait enfermé l'autre dans l'appartement. Mais cette fois-ci, Aomine voulait rentrer, et Kagami s'était enfermé de son propre chef.

Aomine était resté longtemps devant la porte, à crier, hurler, rugir, à Kagami de l'ouvrir, en passant par la menace, le chantage (« sinon, je jouerai plus au basket avec toi et tu l'auras bien cherché ! »), et enfin les supplications. Finalement, c'était un voisin, furieux d'avoir été réveillé alors qu'il travaillait le lendemain matin, qui l'avait chassé.

Et donc, Kagami pouvait enfin profiter d'un instant d'intimité et de tranquillité. Il put prendre sa douche sans crainte qu'on ne vienne y jouer les voyeurs, manger en paix, écouter de la musique américaine sans se prendre de commentaire réprobateur, et surtout, SURTOUT, ne pas être dragué en permanence, ne pas sentir de mains baladeuses tenter de s'approprier chaque partie de son corps, ne pas subir de tentatives d'attaques-bisous tous les quarts d'heure.

Le bilan était donc très réjouissant. Kagami s'était levé à onze heures trente, mangé à quatorze heures, et était maintenant allongé sur son canapé, avec un sourire vague sur les lèvres.

Pas de basket pour l'instant. Repos. Il s'endormit.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Tatsuya était accoudé contre la table de sa salle à manger et buvait un café en face de lui, Alex l'écoutait parler.

Son ancien élève lui racontait la soirée d'hier soir. Apparemment, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir divulgué toutes les peurs de Taiga à la génération des miracles. Evidemment, son frère de cœur ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps. N'empêche qu'il s'inquiétait un peu.

« Mais non, mais non, tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne t'en voudra pas !

-Mmh… Je me demande quand même si tout ça était une bonne idée.

-Bah ? Vous vous êtes quand même bien amusés, non ? Enfin, à part lui je veux dire ! rit Alex.

-Non, je parlais plutôt du but de la soirée… Rapprocher Aomine et Taiga.

-Oh ? Tu veux dire… Pour ces deux-là, si c'est une bonne idée, de les mettre ensemble ?

Tatsuya, pensif, resta silencieux un instant.

-Je pense que Taiga n'est pas insensible à Aomine-kun. Mais Aomine ne l'aime que sous l'effet du philtre d'amour. Donc si Taiga admet qu'il a des sentiments pour Aomine, il sera forcément déçu, lorsque le philtre aura cessé son effet, c'est-à-dire demain.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Aomine lui plait ?

-Je sais bien qu'ils sont deux hommes, avec leur fierté, mais je pense que leur rivalité les a mené plus loin que ce qu'ils pensaient.

-Mmh… Je vois, en étant rivaux à ce point, ils sont devenus proches, d'une certaine manière, et ils sont devenus chacun la personne… Disons, centrale de leur vie.

-Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit Tatsuya avec un petit sourire. Mais ça a pris du temps avant qu'ils ne soient proches à ce point…

-Mais alors, il n'y a pas de problème !

-Si. Aomine est trop sûr d'aimer les filles. Il est trop fier. Taiga aussi, mais je pense qu'il pourrait s'y résoudre. Je ne pense pas qu'Aomine soit un abruti fini non plus mais... Simplement… Il a besoin d'un déclencheur. Au fond, sa fierté s'apparente à une sorte de timidité.

-C'est paradoxal !

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Et j'ai peur que, demain, Aomine rejette tous ses sentiments en bloc. Et Kagami sera blessé, et tout sera fini entre eux.

-Dit comme ça, on dirait un scénario catastrophe…. Songea à voix haute Alex.

-A leur échelle, un peu, c'est vrai ! soupira Tatsuya.

-C'est un problème, ça…

-C'est pour ça que je pense tenter quelque chose. Ca me fera pardonner un peu par Taiga…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faires ?

-Ah, ça… »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Aomine était grandement contrarié. D'abord, il trouvait que son lit était beaaaaaaaucoup moins confortable que celui de Kagami. Ensuite, la nourriture qu'il avait dû se préparer tout seul (puisque ses parents étaient de sortie) avait cramé (les pâtes au fond d'une casserole sans eau et les steaks surgelés cuits à la poêle non huilée avec du ketchup dessus n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage) était quand même **_un peu_** moins bonne que chez Kagami (il avait sa fierté, m**** !), et comme si ça ne suffisait pas…

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le « frère » de Kagami s'était arrangé pour le retrouver alors qu'il évacuait la frustration sur un terrain de basket de rue. Le brun lui avait parlé, assez longtemps (il refusait d'admettre que c'était ce qui lui avait été dit qui le perturbait, alors il rejetait la faute sur le temps perdu au basket) de Kagami et lui.

Il lui avait dit des choses cool, comme par exemple que Kagami aurait peut-être un petit faible sur lui, à cause de grâce à leur grande rivalité. Mais il lui avait dit des choses moins cool, voire carrément pas du tout cool, du genre qu'à cause de leurs fierté, et surtout de la sienne, ça risquait de mal se passer demain, quand il n'obéirait plus au philtre maudit de Satsuki.

Ouais. Prise de tête, tout ça.

Et, avant qu'il ait pu en placer une, Himu-il-ne-savait-plus-quoi avait tourné les talons et était sorti de son champ de vision sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Bizarre d'ailleurs, le seul capable d'une telle prouesse était normalement Kuroko. Cela s'expliquait soit par le fait qu'Himuro avait lui aussi développé ce genre de pouvoirs, soit par le fait qu'il était trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plausible aux yeux d'Aomine, mais il devait bien avouer que la situation le tracassait un peu. Après tout, pour l'instant, il était vraiment amoureux de son cher Bakagami. Oui, mais qu'en serait-il demain ?

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kagami se réveillait doucement de sa sieste improvisée.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était assez étrange.

Et pourtant, il savait ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Demain le philtre d'amour cesserait son effet. La question était de savoir pourquoi cela l'affectait autant.

Bon, ok, OK, il aimait bien Aomine. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de lui !

Bon, ok, OK, l'as de Touhou avait pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie en raison de la rivalité. Ok, il avait appris à l'apprécier. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça allait aussi loin !

Bon, ok, OK, elles avaient fini par lui être quasiment indispensable, leurs confrontations régulières sur les terrains de basket de rue. Mais ce qui l'intéressait là-dedans, ce n'était que le basket, et un début d'amitié !

N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était réellement attaché à la personne d'Aomine, comme si, le basket étant finalement une partie d'Aomine comme c'était le cas pour lui, et que donc, il s'était attaché à l'entièreté de la personne qu'était Aomine, si ?

Ce n'était pas comme si, depuis que le philtre d'amour faisait effet, il appréciait la présence du basané à ses côtés !

De toute façon, Kagami ne se voyait pas embrasser Aomine ou quoi que ce soit.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il n'avait pas tant détesté le contact, l'autre soir, au bord de la mer.

Il se sentit soudain perdu. Et très fatigué.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Aomine poussa sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il entendit celle-ci retentir derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kagami apparut, passant d'un air las une main dans ses cheveux. Aomine s'attendait devoir insister un peu pour entrer, mais Kagami s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« J'ai pas assez d'énergie pour faire de basket aujourd'hui. Tu risques de t'ennuyer, souffla Kagami. »

Aomine haussa un sourcil. A son souvenir, il n'avait jamais vu Kagami comme ça. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Kagami le dépassa pour revenir s'affaler littéralement dans le canapé qu'il venait de quitter. Aomine ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais la télé était allumée et passait un film d'action américain. En VO.

Aomine s'assit à côté de lui, se tourna vers Kagami, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour lui demander avec une moue gentiment accusatrice de mettre la voix japonaise, ou au moins les sous-titres avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Kagami l'avait déjà fait. Sans un regard pour lui ou une once d'émotion.

N'étant pas habitué à ce genre de situation, Aomine ne put que se demander ce qu'il se passait, et réfléchir au bon comportement à adapter. Seulement, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son pseudo-rival. Il se demanda si demander conseil à Momoi ou Kuroko serait une bonne idée.

« T'as une idée de comment tu seras, demain, quand le philtre n'aura plus d'effet ?

Aomine, d'abord surpris, répondit, d'un air qu'il aurait voulu taquin, mais qui mourut dans sa bouche, manquant de conviction :

-Quoi, c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du roux, Aomine se mit à réfléchir sérieusement, le regard se perdant dans le vide. Il avait également en tête ce que le frère de cœur de Kagami lui avait dit.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

Un silence qui dura. Aomine finit par s'asseoir à côté de Kagami devant le film d'action sous-titré. Film qu'aucun des deux ne suivit vraiment d'ailleurs. Ils appréhendaient le lendemain qui les attendait.

Sur l'écran le héros du film finissait sa course-poursuite contre le boss de ses ennemis, l'immobilisait alors qu'il venait d'être désarmé, au moyen d'une acrobatie dont on se demandait si elle était physiquement possible.

Il était dix-sept heures trente quand le film se finit. La journée avait avancée sans qu'aucun avancement ne se soit produit.

« Je ne sais pas du tout comment je serai demain, annonça subitement Aomine.

Kagami se tourna vers lui. La tension qui s'était installée entre eux sembla se fissurer.

-Mais jamais je ne… enfin je…

Aomine sembla gêné et se passa une main sur la nuque.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Même si je ne suis plus amoureux ou quoi, je… Enfin je t'aime bien quoi !

Kagami ouvrit des yeux ronds qui lui donnaient un air stupide. Ce qui tira un sourire à Aomine.

-T'as l'air idiot comme ça.

Cela eut le don de faire réagir Kagami.

-Moi ? N'importe quoi ! Aho-mine !

-Mais oui, mais oui. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment intelligent… »

.

_oOoOoOo-

.

Leurs petites chamailleries avaient conduit Kagami et Aomine à vouloir s'affronter sur le terrain de basket. Quand ils rentrèrent, il était tard. Ils se douchèrent puis, Kagami ayant une soudaine crise de flemmengite aigüe, ils sortirent manger au magi burger.

Et cinquante burgers plus tard, ils rentraient à l'appartement de Kagami, se couchaient dans le même lit -sans que Kagami ne proteste !- et s'endormirent très rapidement, sombrant dans le royaume des rêves, où les burgers pleuvaient sur les buildings de Los Angeles, et où le basket devenait la nouvelle religion officielle du japon.

* * *

.

Bon, je sais, c'est un court chapitre. Mais le suivant est déjà quasi fini d'écrire. Donc il arrivera le week-end prochain au maximum. Et après c'est l'épilogue. Et oui, déjà…

Laissez moi une review! *.* (review... Je veux des reviews...)


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde ! Et voilà, mon dernier chapitre… Que c'est passé vite… (ou pas, ça fait presque un an !)

Je m'excuse platement devant Aruki-chan, deryouss50, Chinumi, Laura-067, Mimi98 et IlonaDark pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai retrouvé l'internat, et la semaine de la rentrée, l'accès aux ordinateurs était… limité. Wala _; sorry… Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, ils ouvrent l'internat ET le CDI la semaine qui arrive.

J'ai relu moi-même le chapitre, pour pouvoir le poster ce dimanche soir. Sinon, ça aurait repoussé… Du coup, j'espère que j'ai réussi à éradiquer toutes les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, et surtout, j'espère que ce chapitre est bien, parce que d'habitude, j'ai déjà eu un premier avis, là, je n'en sais absolument rien… TwT #appel à l'indulgence

 **Disclaimer** (éwé faut pas l'oublier çui-là) : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, encore et toujours…

.

* * *

Chapitre 12 ( _arrêt des effets du philtre d'amour_ )

 _Dimanche 14 février_

.

.

Aomine se réveilla et plissa les yeux. La lumière qui l'avait réveillé était intense.

Il se redressa. Il avait mal au crâne. Comme s'il avait une sorte de gueule de bois. Oh, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire (le basket requerrait un état de santé irréprochable) et donc d'avoir la gueule de bois, mais il savait vaguement ce que ça faisait. Et ce n'était pas franchement agréable.

Il était un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas quel jour il était… un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet lui indiqua qu'il était neuf heures quarante-deux du dimanche quatorze février.

Puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa. Il n'était pas chez lui. Chambre trop bien rangée. Trop blanche. Trop spacieuse.

Il baissa les yeux sur le lit. Et reçut un véritable choc. Kagami dormait comme un bébé à côté de lui, la joue écrasé contre un oreiller qu'il partageait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et tout lui revint. Le philtre. Les dix derniers jours.

Bordel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi ?

Un réflexe le fit s'éloigner brutalement de Kagami.

 _Il l'avait embrassé. Ils avaient regardé un film d'horreur. Kagami était tombé malade et il s'était occupé de lui. Il l'avait trouvé désirable._

Aomine avait les yeux écarquillés et repoussait lentement les draps immaculés au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait.

 _Ils avaient joué au basket. Il avait re-embrassé Kagami. Ils étaient allés à la fête foraine. Ils avaient été pris en photo par Alex, et par Kuroko. Il avait été maladivement jaloux de cette dernière et s'était réconcilié avec Kagami en jouant au basket d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné imaginable. Magique. Ils avaient été en ville ensemble, s'étaient rapprochés. Et puis ils avaient été à la mer. Aomine s'était senti tomber encore un peu plus amoureux de Kagami. Le lendemain, ils avaient été invités chez Akashi. Et hier, ils s'étaient inquiétés pour ce qu'il se passerait aujourd'hui._

Mais MERDE ! _MERDE_! QU'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ?

A côté de lui, Kagami, à cause des mouvements brusques du basané, émergeait lentement du soleil.

Ce n'était pas un stupide philtre à la con qui aurait dû le faire agir comme ça ! Il avait embrassé Kagami, et… D'accord, celui-ci ne l'avait pas encouragé, mais il ne l'avait pas assez repoussé ! Quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait… Il n'aurait pas dû. Tout ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Il se dégoûtait presque.

La colère montait en lui.

Kagami ouvrit deux yeux écarlates encore un peu endormis.

Et le pire : il n'était pas gay putain !

Il sortit du lit violemment, enfila en vitesse le pantalon qu'il avait laissé au pied du lit.

« Aomine ?

Il se retourné. Kagami le regardait, peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je me casse ! Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé cette semaine, ça me dégoûte !

Kagami sembla prendre conscience de la situation. La colère prit lentement possession de ses traits.

-Aho, tu disais que-

-Ta gueule ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans le mois qui suit, c'est compris ?! »

Kagami ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais ne trouva pas. La porte de sa chambre claqua, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de son appartement subit le même sort.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kagami regardait son plafond. Allongé, bras et jambes écartés en étoile, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il était vidé.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Qui lui faisait mal.

Il attrapa précipitamment son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tatsuya.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Momoi venait de se lever. Elle commençait à se préparer un petit-déjeuner un peu tardif, quand la sonnette de son appartement retentit et sans que le son de la sonnette ait eu le temps de prendre fin, la note du début revint, et encore, toutes les demi-secondes, le bouton de sa sonnette devait être martyrisé.

Elle se douta de qui pouvait être là, seul lui agissait de cette manière. Mais la jeune fille sentit l'angoisse affluer quand elle réalisa qu'il ne s'énervait ainsi contre sa sonnette que lorsqu'il était sur les nerfs, et que le jour actuel était… particulier.

Electrisée, elle ouvrit la porte avec appréhension.

Aomine fit irruption dans son appartement sans lui jeter un regard, propulsant un sac à bandoulière à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Dai-chan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pa- »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net quand elle entrevit le regard furieux de son ami d'enfance. Et furieux était un euphémisme. Oui. Un gigantesque euphémisme. Et ceci, pour le coup, n'était pas une hyperbole.

Il faisait peur. Il avait ce regard de panthère blessée dans son honneur, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas déranger.

Momoi ne put que le regarder prendre une bouteille d'eau, une barre de céréales, le ballon de basket dans son sac, et retenir –en vain- la porte qui claquait alors que le fauve sortait.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Tatsuya s'était déplacé. Son frère de cœur l'avait appelé ce matin, la voix nouée par une angoisse qu'il tentait de dissimuler, mais qu'il avait décelé sans difficulté. Le temps que Taiga annonce « Aomine est parti, et… » qu'il avait répondu « J'arrive », et raccroché sans écouter le début des protestations pas très convaincantes du roux, avant de prendre le bus. Il avait finalement dormi chez Akashi depuis la soirée, comptant profiter de Kyoto puisque l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles lui avait gentiment proposé de rester chez lui le week-end entier. Un peu intimidé, il avait accepté. Et il avait bien fait. Kyoto était bien plus proche de Tokyo qu'Akita.

Deux heures plus tard (déjà beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût), il était chez Kagami.

Il entra sans sonner. Le grand salon était vide et silencieux. Le brun savait que, quoi qu'il eut pu dire, Taiga s'était souvent senti seul dans cet appartement trop grand pour lui.

Appréhendant l'état de son frère, Tatsuya se dirigea vers la chambre où il se doutait que le roux se trouvait.

Taiga était allongé, les bras et jambes en étoile. Il regardait dans le vague, et semblait vide de toute émotion. A la différence près que ses yeux étaient brillants. De larmes. Mais le principal intéressé ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu.

Tatsuya s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Kagami sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence. Il le regarda d'un air perdu, hagard, et balbutia :

« Tatsuya… Je…

Il le prit dans ses bras. Et le roux ne protesta pas. Il murmura juste, si bas que Tatsuya crut avoir rêvé, quelque chose qui lui fit énormément de peine, justement parce qu'il le savait, mais qu'il ne pensait pas que Taiga oserait dire :

-I'm so dumb… I fell for him… _(Je suis tellement bête…_ _Je suis tombé amoureux de lui…)_

-I know… And… We can't say it really doesn't last, right?" _(Je sais… Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça ne dure pas, hein?)_

Le roux ne répondit pas. Pour toute réponse, il s'affala complètement dans les bras de son frère de cœur.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

La situation n'était pas joyeuse.

Aomine était parti tel un animal sauvage, certainement vers un terrain de basket de rue, pour évacuer la rage.

Kagami déprimait chez lui avec Tatsuya.

Momoi avait informé Kuroko de la situation. Celui-ci avait envoyé un message à Kagami, mais c'était son « frère » qui avait répondu à sa place, donnant comme explication que Kagami était trop abattu pour répondre lui-même. Ce qui avait inquiété les deux jeunes gens.

Le reste de la génération des miracles avait donc été averti, au cas où l'un d'eux ait une idée pour arranger la situation.

Murasakibara avait préconisé de leur offrir chacun un paquet de maiubos, mais à sa plus grande surprise, son idée avait été refusée. Midorima avait jugé que de toute manière, les deux fauves étaient deux abrutis, et qu'il fallait laisser couler la situation avant de tenter de faire entendre raison à Aomine. Akashi avait approuvé. Et tout le monde s'était rangé à leur avis.

La solution, pourtant, ne plaisait guère à Kise. Ça le rendait triste, lui, de savoir que ces deux personnes qu'il appréciait tant soient dans de tels états.

Alors (et avec du recul, cela ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure idée de sa vie), laissant Kasamatsu avec qui il avait passé la nuit, il partit trouver Aomine.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Panier après panier, Aomine dribblait avec des ennemis imaginaires sur le terrain de basket le plus proche de son ancien collège.

Ce n'était plus de la fureur, ce n'était plus de la rage qui l'envahissait. C'était une sorte de mal sombre, de colère sourde, qui se retournait contre lui-même, d'une certaine manière quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il se sentait juste mal.

« Aomine-chi !

Le basané ne se retourna même pas vers lui.

-Aomine-chi ! »

La voix de Kise s'était faite plus assurée.

Mais Aomine marqua un énième panier.

Kise se jeta sur lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras, les faisant chuter lourdement au sol.

« Kise ! T'es malade ?!

-Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté sinon !

-Et alors ? Tu vois pas que j'ai besoin d'être tranquille ?!

Aomine était en colère. Mais Kise ne se démonta pas face à son regard meurtrier.

-Kagami-chi n'a pas quitté son appartement depuis ce matin et il déprime !

-Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça puisse me foutre ?

-Arrête de dire des choses comme ça !

-Et pourquoi ? Il s'est servi de moi, ce con ! »

La gifle partit toute seule et claqua fort sur la joue d'Aomine. Celui-ci, ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? feula Kise en lui attrapant le col de son t-shirt. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! C'est à cause du philtre d'amour ! Et tu oublies comment tu t'es comporté avec lui pendant tout le temps que ça a duré ! Comment est-ce qu'il aurait- pu agir autrement ? Hein ?

Aomine ne répondit pas de suite, détournant le regard. Puis, il se reprit, non plus furieux comme au début, mais tentant de se justifier :

-Mais même ! Je sais très bien comment on était sur la fin ! Je n'étais plus le seul à… Enfin à… Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Et alors ? Est-ce que c'est un crime qu'il soit tombé amoureux de toi ?

-Je suis pas gay ! »

Kise resta interdit une seconde, avant de donner un magnifique coup de boule dans le crâne d'Aomine.

Coup de boule qui fit très mal au blond aussi, et tous les deux roulèrent au sol en se tenant le front, en retenant une suite de « Aïeaïeaïeaïe… » entre leurs dents.

-Kise… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, idiot… maugréa finalement Aomine.

-Aïe… C'est juste… c'est juste que…

Et Kise éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire encore ?

-Ah… Rien, c'est juste que… Excuse-moi, mais t'es tellement bête !

-Quoi ? s'offusqua l'as de Touhou.

-C'est l'explication la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue…

-Mais quoi ? Je suis pas gay ! J'aime Mai-chan et les boobs !

-Réfléchis deux secondes, Aomine-chi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que-

-Penses à Kagami-chi et dis-moi que tu le déteste. Tu ne peux pas le faire, hein ?

-Mais…

Aomine se tut. Et baissa les yeux.

-Je suis passé par là, moi aussi, tu sais…

Kise se releva et passa la main dans ses cheveux d'or.

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Tu sais, ça se voit. Le philtre de Momo-chi vous as juste permis de passer au-delà de tout ça. Vous avez toujours été proches. Mais maintenant, ça a changé.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-L'attitude de Kagami-chi a changé, tu sais ?

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi aussi. Ton attitude a changé. Allez, sois un peu courageux et pense à lui !

Kise tendit la main à son ami. Après un instant de flottement, il cessa de fixer celle-ci et s'en saisit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense ? Je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kagami-chi, Aomine-chi ?

-Arrête avec tes –chi, c'est perturbant…

-Mais tu sais bien que c'est naturel chez m-

-Hm, hm, je sais…

-Et donc… Penses un peu à lui. Ça te demandes pas grand-chose…

-T'es chiant…

-Hé, c'est pas très gentil ! »

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kise et Aomine s'étaient gentiment chamaillés, avaient disputé un petit one-on-one parce qu'Aomine semblait encore avoir besoin de se défouler, et finalement, le blond était rentré chez Yu-hum, Kasamatsu, tandis qu'Aomine laissait ses pas le guider à travers Tokyo. Une chose le frappa.

Les rues étaient décorées. De manière immonde. Avec du rose et des petits cœurs partout. Satsu aurait parfaitement pu être la designer de ce crime envers la vue.

Ca dégoulinait d'amour mauviette et _guimauve_. Trop. C'était trop. Indigeste.

Et Aomine comprit pourquoi quand il se rappela du jour qu'il était.

Le 14 février. La saint-valentin. Evidemment.

Ironiquement, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était réussie, sa fête des amoureux à lui. Bon, d'accord, au Japon, c'était seulement les filles qui offraient des chocolats aux garçons, aujourd'hui. Mais quand même.

Cela le mena à penser à Kagami. Cet idiot de Bakagami. Quelle était la véritable nature de leur relation, exactement ?

Ils avaient toujours été rivaux, depuis le début. Et Kagami avait réussi cet exploit, ce miracle qu'il avait tant attendu, de le refaire jouer au basket en pouvant se donner à fond. Il l'avait vaincu. Aomine s'était senti mal. Affreusement mal. Il avait eu la nausée. Mais il s'était rendu sur un terrain de basket pour s'entraîner le lendemain. Et les jours d'après. Peut-être à reculons les fois d'après. Mais dans l'ensemble, Aomine avait retrouvé le sourire.

Certes. Aomine ne pouvait pas enlever ça au roux. Mais pour ce qui était de… sa personnalité, tout ça ? Evidemment, le basket était intégré dans l'américain, sa facette « basket » n'était pas nécessairement à détacher du reste, mais…

Kagami était un idiot. Il ne se posait pas trop de question. Il fonçait tête baissée dans la vie, la traversant comme une comète. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait de réfléchir plus au monde qui l'entourait, qu'il aurait mieux fait d'essayer de se montrer un peu plus mature. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être moins tête brûlée et arrogant.

Mais Kagami était gentil. Il s'inquiétait des autres et savait se montrer désolé de ses erreurs. Il savait également se montrer un peu moins maladroit et stupide que ce qu'il ne laissait entrapercevoir. C'était une personne bien.

Aomine l'aimait bien. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repensa à la touffe de cheveux roux manquer lamentablement un panier de basket avant de se retourner vers lui pour s'écrier que la prochaine fois, il l'aurait.

Il sursauta quand il réalisa à quoi il pensait. Et sentit la gêne l'envahir.

Il fut bien forcé d'admettre que parfois, il ressemblait au roux sur certains points. Kagami aurait sûrement eut le même genre de réaction à sa place.

Et, attendez, stop ! Plus important ! Il reconnaissait avoir une réelle affection pour l'autre idiot, et venait de se prouver à lui-même qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien l'autre pour pouvoir imaginer une de ses réactions !

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

-Kuroko sourit en regardant Aomine se tenir la tête, presque s'arracher les cheveux à force de réfléchir.

Kise lui avait envoyé un message pour lui faire part de ses projets de « rendre raison à Aomine-chi ». Il s'était inquiété, mais un autre message (« yata ! p ») l'avait rassuré.

N'étant pas loin du terrain de basket que devaient être en train de quitter ses deux ancien équipiers, Kuroko s'étaient rendu sur place, suffisamment tôt pour filer son ancienne lumière.

La filature n'avait jamais été bien difficile pour lui, s'il était besoin de le rappeler.

Il envoya un message à Momoi pour l'avertir de la situation qui s'arrangeait, ainsi que pour lui demander de venir le relayer.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Himuro finissait d'écouter les arguments de Kuroko. Le semi-fantôme était arrivé à peine cinq minutes plus tôt et avait demandé à lui parler.

Himuro avait laissé le roux aux mains d'Alex, qui, elle aussi, était venue consoler tant bien que mal Taiga, et se demandait si l'idée de Kuroko était valable.

Certes, Kise avait peut-être réussi à calmer Aomine. Certes, celui-ci était peut-être en train de se remettre en question. Certes, mais bon… Envoyer Taiga à sa rencontre sans qu'aucun des deux principaux intéressés ne soit au courant lui semblait un peu… prématuré. On ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient.

Et surtout, surtout, Tatsuya n'avait pas envie d'agir dans le dos du roux encore une fois. Il se sentirait vraiment mal de le faire, cela équivaudrait à une sorte de trahison. Et ça, il s'y refusait.

D'un autre côté, Kagami avait besoin de la panthère de Touhou. D'ailleurs, il entendit à l'instant son frère de cœur se retenir de crier « fuck off, Alex ! Leave me alone ! »

Le brun soupira et se tourna enfin vers Kuroko, qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Bon… Je pense que voir Aomine ferait du bien à Taiga, mais à deux conditions…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus hocha vaguement la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

-La première, c'est qu'il faut être sûr qu'Aomine ne dira rien de violent, comme ce matin, ou ne s'énervera pas.

-Kise-kun avait l'air de dire que-

-Il ne suffit pas qu'il « ait l'air de reconsidérer sa position », il faut être sûr que soit il le repousse comme il se doit, soit… Mais rien de blessant. Je ne sais pas comment Taiga réagirait. Bon, il s'en remettrait, mais je préfère éviter ce genre de souffrance inutile…

-Je comprends, dit Kuroko. Je vais demander à Momoi-san de lui parler alors.

Et ce faisant, il pianota sur son téléphone, envoyant comme promis le fameux message.

-La deuxième condition, poursuivit le brun, c'est qu'on mette Taiga au courant. J'en ai marre de comploter dans son dos. Regarde où ça nous a mené…

Kuroko eut l'air de se sentir coupable. N'ayant rien à redire, il acquiesça.

-Bien, fit Tatsuya en soupirant de soulagement. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à sortir cet idiot de sa chambre… »

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent, et Tatsuya se dirigea vers la chambre de Kagami.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

L'air froid de mi-février serpentait dans les rues de Tokyo en de longs courants d'air gelé. Le ciel était voilé et blanc.

Aomine marchait, anxieusement, sur la rue toujours dégoulinante de décorations roses à paillettes. L'abus d'accessoires démesurément mignons arrivait à l'oppresser. Ce n'était pas peu dire.

Momoi l'avait croisé dans la rue et lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt comment il réagirait s'il croisait Kagami « incessamment sous peu ». Il avait passé, gêné, un bras derrière sa nuque avant de souffler dans l'air glacé.

« Je sais pas trop… Je… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je sais pas… avait-elle sourit. Tu as peur de répondre, Dai-chan ?

-N'importe quoi ! Tss…

Un silence avait passé.

-Je pense que je m'excuserais, avait-il murmuré.

-Oh ? Le grand Dai-chan s'excuserait ?

-Arrête, je suis pas si horrible que ça ! »

Et maintenant, son amie d'enfance ayant disparu au coin d'une boutique de vêtements, il marchait seul, sans but précis. Intérieurement, il maugréait contre le manque de goût et de retenue des décorateurs de devantures de boutiques. Non, décidément, tout ce romantisme abusif ne lui revenait pas.

Il se mit à neiger.

Il se dit qu'il avait passé des bons moments, avec Kagami, quand même. Ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il s'entendait bien avec le tigre. Quand ils ne jouaient pas au basket (dingue de voir un mec qui avait la même vision que lui de la chose d'ailleurs), ils se chamaillaient et aucun des deux ne manquait de répartie. Ils avaient chacun la même fierté, la même assurance.

Le mot de « rivaux » leur correspondait bien, autant pour le basket que pour le reste. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes non plus. Aomine était plus pervers, mais également un peu plus mature sur certains points, tandis que Kagami était un peu plus naïf et irréfléchi, mais était plus conciliant.

Mais c'était une rivalité… « positive », si on pouvait dire. Il y avait des rivalités dans lesquelles les deux adversaires cherchaient à se détruire mutuellement. C'était peut-être _légèrement_ le cas lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés d'ailleurs. Mais à l'heure actuelle, leur rivalité les poussait à aller de l'avant, et ils pouvaient rire ensemble, d'une joie franche et sincère.

Aomine pouvait dire qu'être avec Kagami le rendait heureux.

Le réaliser lui fit un choc.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Et sa poitrine se serrer bizarrement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça, hein ? Et c'était quoi cette réaction d'adolescente fan de shôjos dégoulinants ? Avec le cœur qui bat plus fort, tout ça c'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Il était perturbé, et gêné au possible. _Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_ Manquait plus que les rougissements et… Il toucha ses joues, pris d'un soudain doute.

Elles étaient anormalement chaudes.

Ça y était, maintenant on pouvait le dire : Aomine était maintenant en plein conflit intérieur. Ô joie.

Son cerveau empêtré dans une forêt de pensées contradictoires, il ne vit pas immédiatement les quatre personnes qui avançaient face à lui.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kagami marchait dans les rues de Tokyo, avec à ses côtés Himuro, Alex, et Kuroko. Il regardait vers le sol, toujours un peu abattu. Les trois autres (enfin, Kuroko, qui tenait lui-même ses sources de Momoi), lui avaient assuré qu'Aomine s'en voulait pour son départ en trombe et ses paroles blessantes du matin même.

Mais même si l'autre s'en voulait, lui avait quand même vécu la chose. Et les choses qui échappent à la parole sous pression reflétant parfois les véritables pensées d'une personne, Kagami doutait de la sincérité des remords d'Aomine.

Bon, d'accord, lui-même avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas à Aomine quand il avait découvert son attirance pour lui. Mais n'empêche que le doute subsistait.

Et, même si Aomine s'en voulait, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il lui avait mis un râteau, pour reprendre l'expression populaire. Même s'il s'excusait, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Aomine aimait les filles (aux gros seins).

Kagami avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux de la panthère de Touhou et ne cherchait même pas à le nier. Il le savait. D'ailleurs, cela ne datait peut-être pas de l'épisode « philtre d'amour ». Aomine et lui avaient une relation particulière une relation de rivalité/qui amène des tensions/assez fusionnelle/ qui faisaient qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre. Tout ça à la fois. En un sens, ils s'attiraient.

Mais Kagami, lui, à la différence d'Aomine, avait basculé derrière la frontière qui séparait la rivalité tendue à l'amour.

C'était étrange, maintenant qu'il avait passé la frontière, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus la repasser avant longtemps, et que par conséquent, il allait s'éloigner irrémédiablement d'Aomine. Il lui semblait que leur relation était maintenant détruite. Cela le rendait peut-être plus triste que le râteau en lui-même.

C'est pour cela qu'il était très réticent à suivre Tatsuya, Alex et Kuroko. A quoi bon voir Aomine ? A part pour que celui-ci puisse se racheter de ses actes ? Mais il les suivait quand même, parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de résister aux bêtises déblatérées par Alex, l'air d'approbation de Kuroko et le regard éloquent de Tatsuya. Quand tout serait fini, il serait débarrassé. Il finirait sa journée dans sa chambre à rien faire, arriverait en retard au lycée et ensuite serait remis et pourrait s'entraîner au basket pour évacuer la montagne de sentiments négatifs qui pesait sur lui depuis ce matin. Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la tristesse s'estompe si rapidement, mais bon…

Il pourrait peut-être repartir en Amérique pour un trimestre, qui sait ?

Perdu dans ses songes, il ne remarqua pas la personne devant lui qui se tenait la tête, apparemment en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua pas ses trois acolytes s'écarter de lui et s'en aller discrètement.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

La neige tombait toujours sur les rues de Tokyo. Les horloges numériques indiquaient dix-huit heures piles. La nuit, en cette saison, avait déjà déployé son voile sur la ville et les décorations des boutiques pour la saint valentin brillaient dans les vitrines.

Des couples se tenant par la main se regardaient tendrement ou riaient ensemble en passant devant les chocolateries françaises*.

Les flocons étaient gros et duveteux, tombaient lourdement au sol, apaisés de leur folle descente du ciel, entamant la construction d'un doux tapis feutré sur les trottoirs.

Aomine sembla soudain prendre conscience de ce monde alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il était perdu dans ses paradoxes infernaux. Il se sentit immédiatement calmé. La neige avait un effet relaxant qui frôlait la magie.

Et c'est là qu'il remarqua enfin la tache rousse devant ses yeux. A une cinquantaine de mètres devant lui, Kagami semblait prendre conscience de sa présence lui aussi.

Ils s'immobilisèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent aussi loin que la précision à cette distance leur laissait le faire.

Aomine fut peiné de constater le manque de sourire, même tout petit, sur le visage du roux. Il le savait pourtant, c'était de sa faute.

La rue était pleine d'animation, mais le monde d'Aomine se rétrécit au silence de la neige qui tombait, et à la personne qui irradiait cette lumière particulière qui lui était propre. Kagami portait mal son nom. Il n'était pas un miroir**. Sa lumière venait de lui. Et Aomine l'aimait, cette lumière.

Cette pensée fut celle qui acheva ses doutes.

Il avança, pas après pas, grignotant la distance qui le séparait de Kagami. Sa démarche était naturelle, un peu trainante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender quant à la réaction de l'autre idiot de Bakagami, mais dans sa tête, même si tout n'était pas tout à fait clair encore, il savait ce qu'il y avait.

Ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Kagami n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota et détournant le regard.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Aomine tendit ses bras pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du roux.

« Oy, Bakagami, regarde-moi. »

Le roux, un peu hésitant, obéit et leva ses yeux.

Aomine respira profondément encore une fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. En fait, il voulait exprimer quelque chose comme : _Je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je le pensais pas. En fait, j'étais un peu perturbé, tu sais, c'est perturbant, les potions magiques, mais là, ça va mieux. Je suis un peu perdu, bon ok, pas mal perdu et embrouillé, mais… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Enfin, tu comprends ? Je te… Tu me dégoûte pas en fait. Et j'aimerais bien… avec toi, enfin… essayer quoi, je suis… Je sais pas en fait. Mais j'aime bien être avec toi. Enfin, si, je sais. Quand je dis « essayer », c'est que finalement… tu me plais un peu je veux dire, Mai-chan et les filles aux gros seins, c'est super cool, mais toi, c'est autre chose._

Mais rien de tout ça ne sortit. C'était un peu dur. Pour sa fierté surtout. Et, n'en pouvant plus de l'air angoissé et peiné de Kagami, Aomine décida que parler, c'était bien beau, mais que pour lui, agir, c'était définitivement plus simple.

Alors, il réduit à néant la distance entre le roux et lui, et, remontant ses mains sur le visage de Kagami, l'embrassa.

.

* * *

 _*_ La plupart des chocolateries de Tokyo viennent de France. Regardez les noms des chocolateries de Tokyo (il en manque peut-être, mais je crois que l'essentiel est là, et attention, c'est le nom original, pas la traduction) _:_ _Chocolat Bel Amer_ _,_ _Wako Chocolate Salon_ _,_ _Le Chocolat de H_ _,_ _Mont St Clair_ _,_ _Pierre Hermé Paris_ _,_ _Pierre Marcolini_ _,_ _La Maison du Chocolat_ _,_ _Godiva_ _,_ _Pascal Caffet_ _,_ _Jean-Paul Hevin_ _,_ _Lindt, Dandelion Chocolate, Cacao Sampaka.  
_ Voilà. Les japonais son fans de la gastronomie française.

**pour le rappel, « kagami » veut dire miroir.

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bon, à la relecture, je trouve certains passages un peu maladroits dans la rédaction, mais bon, tant pis, j'ai pas la force de tout réécrire.

Ça vous plait, comme fin ? *grand sourire niais* Si vous avez des remarques, requêtes, points que vous voulez que je clarifie, tomates à envoyer, le mot magique s'appelle review ! ^w^

 **Épilogue en vue pour la semaine prochaine** ! ^^ (et oui, je vais pas m'arrêter là en mode "haha, ils se sont embrassés pour de vrai, sans avoir besoin du philtre, tous seuls, comme des grands! Cool! Trop bien!" et donc je développerai peut-être un peu leur relation après... Je sais pas trop. J'ai deux-trois idées pour l'épilogue, mais si vous voulez voir quelque chose en particulier, c'est le moment de me le dire, parce que toute requête sera considérée avec joie.

Huggies


	14. Epilogue

**Blabla initial :** Est-ce que j'ai une chance de me faire pardonner pour ce retard énorme ? Allez-y, envoyez les tomates, les navets, les rutabagas… *résignée*  
Pour ma défense, il s'est passé un certain nombre de _choses_ dans ma vie la veille de poster ce chapitre… Et pour certaines raisons, j'ai perdu ma version de l'épilogue corrigé, et après je n'allais pas bien, et après je l'ai jamais réécrit, et après j'ai un peu tout lâché…  
Mais dans un suprême élan de motivation, je me pousse à finir cette fanfiction ! Je poste ce chapitre entre deux épreuves de bac blanc, alors j'espère que je n'ai fait aucune faute de frappe ou d'étourderie

 **Disclaimer (et oui, jusqu'à la fin !):** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu écrire cette fanfiction.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elina** : Merci énormément de me laisser une review ! Ca me fait super plaisir, et… Ouaw, je suis vraiment flattée ! Et oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je me serais sentie mal de finir ça comme ça ^^ Donc, voilà l'épilogue !

 **Guest du 11 septembre** : et après le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue ! C'est vrai qu'il y a des fois où j'ai mis du temps à poster… Les aléas de la vis ^^' mais bon, CA Y EST ! C'EST FINI ! *0*

Epilogue

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

 _L'énorme hamburger se rapprochait. Ses énormes yeux-bout-de-salade le fixaient, et sa masse écrasante faisait trembler le sol. Il trébucha, s'étala de tout son long. Il se redressa avec peine et releva les yeux. Il constata, horrifié, que le hamburger allait bel et bien l'écraser et qu'il allait mourir… Kagami hurla._

 _L'as de Seirin se redressa brusquement dans son lit, en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

 _Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention._

 _« Kagami… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? marmonna la voix endormie d'Aomine._

 _-Rien, rien, sourit celui-ci, finalement soulagé et amusé de son rêve idiot. Je crois qu'on a dû un peu trop forcer sur les hamburgers hier soir._

 _-Ah… »_

 _Et Aomine retourna à son sommeil._

 _Kagami retint le rire qui le démangeait._

 _Rêver de mourir écrasé par un hamburger… Il fallait le faire, quand même._

 _Il se rendormit._

 _Pourtant, un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il se réveilla de nouveau. Il sentait un poids sur lui, assez lourd. Mince… Est-ce que le hamburger géant était vraiment venu le tuer ?_

 _Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il retint à nouveau un rire._

 _En effet, il était en train d'être écrasé par un hamburger géant. Avec dans le rôle du pain, la couverture, et dans celui du steak, Aomine._

 _Kagami se dit que mourir écrasé par un hamburger géant ne le dérangeait au final pas plus que ça._

Cela faisait trois mois que Kagami et Aomine sortaient ensemble. Trois mois tout rond. La rentrée scolaire, sous les fleurs de cerisiers, avait vu deux visages épanouis reprendre le lycée, avec dans la tête des idées de victoire de matchs de basket, ainsi que des sentiments anormalement romantiques venant d'eux plein le cœur.

Aomine avait eu du mal à s'assumer en tant que « gay ». Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment gay, les boobs de Mai-chan restaient toujours sensas, mais il faisait en quelque sorte une « exception » pour Kagami. Il était tombé amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe.

Kise leur avait sauté dessus la première fois qu'il les avait vus ensemble. Momoi tenait absolument à les faire passer dans les boutiques de mariages et n'arrêtait pas les allusions directes ou indirectes à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant un café romantique ou un love hôtel. Kuroko leur jetait des nombreux regards en coin très éloquents un brin moqueurs, qui, bizarrement venant d'un fantôme, ne passaient jamais inaperçus.

Globalement, tout le monde leur avait souhaité du bonheur Alex, Himuro, Murasakibara (d'un air désintéressé mais vaguement concerné quand même), Akashi qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un prince majestueux, Midorima (qui avait laissé le loisir à Takao de s'exprimer librement).

 _Kagami Taiga et Aomine Daiki se regardaient intensément. Leurs yeux, légèrement plissés, brillaient d'une lueur farouche et sauvage. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Les muscles de Kagami étaient tendus, la puissance qui émanait de lui était intimidante. Si la personne en face de lui n'avait pas été Aomine, elle se serait enfuie en courant, des sueurs froides dégoulinant le long du corps. Tout en Kagami reflétait un tigre prêt à bondir. Aomine n'était pas en reste. Supportant sans sourciller le regard intense à l'extrême du roux, il n'avait pas peur, le corps tendu dans la même grâce féline que son rival. Son air légèrement arrogant et son regard sombre n'auraient rien eu à envier à ceux d'une panthère._

 _C'étaient donc deux grands félins, des prédateurs, qui se livraient un combat silencieux. Immobiles, ils se battaient pour un enjeu vital. Vital et même encore plus important. Qui resterait le prédateur, et aurait le privilège de faire de l'autre sa proie ? Qui serait le dominé, et qui serait le dominant ?_

 _Cette question cruciale se posait toujours à chaque fois qu'ils avaient une partie de jambes en l'air. Cela changeait à chaque fois, et pour décider des rôles, ils se battaient. Oh, pas méchamment. Parfois, ça se jouait au basket, d'autres, à pierre-feuille-ciseau… Mais là, le terrain de basket étant fermé pour restauration et leur pierre-feuille-ciseau se finissant par une égalité au bout de cinq tours, ils en étaient venus à se dévisager. Le premier qui cillait, qui avait une légère appréhension, perdrait et se ferait dominer._

 _Aomine fut celui qui cilla. Le regard trop intense de Kagami avait fini par le brûler. Kagami se lécha les lèvres, comme l'aurait fait un tigre, et s'avança dangereusement vers Aomine pour le renverser sur le lit. Le bleuté comprit qu'il allait littéralement se faire dévorer par un tigre affamé._

 _Et merde…_

 _Aomine était allongé sur le ventre, épuisé. Kagami, sur le flanc, appuyait sa tête sur son coude pour observer son précédent repas, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait._

 _Il sourit._

 _Aomine Daiki ne devait pas détester tant que ça être dominé, comme il se plaisait tant à déclarer. Sinon, pourquoi, au lieu d'une panthère farouche, se trouvait-il sur son lit un gros chat qui ronronnait tant qu'il aurait rivalisé avec un moteur de centaines de décibels ?_

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Dimanche 14 février

Et Aomine fondit sur ses lèvres.

Le reflexe partit tout seul. Aomine se recula soudainement, come frappé par la foudre. Enfin, frappé tout court, la marque rouge de la main de Kagami en témoignait.

« Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! ronchonna Aomine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Kagami.

Là, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. _What the fuck was happening?_ _Why the hell…_

Aomine détourna le regard.

-Me dis pas que t'as besoin d'une déclaration comme les shôjos de Satsuki, parce que là…

-A-attends, je comprends pas, tu…

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu t'attendais à un râteau à ce point-là ?

 _Oui, quelle question._ La tête de Kagami devait refléter cette phrase à la perfection, puisqu'Aomine soupira et expliqua :

-Je suis désolé… Pour ce matin. C'était… J'aurais pas dû. Me suis emporté. Pardon.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-M'obliges pas à me répéter ! Bakagami ! »

Et, Kagami intégra petit à petit la nouvelle. Son air éberlué se métamorphosa pour devenir complètement béat, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

« Oy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Désolé… C'est nerveux…

-Pff…

Kagami s'arrêta doucement de rire pour (re)prendre un air interdit.

-Mais, attends, ça veut dire que tu… Vraiment… Enfin…

-Il te faut quoi ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est hors de question que je refasse une scène des trucs pourris de Satsu…

Kagami sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kagami attrapa alors doucement le col du t-shirt d'Aomine, l'attira vers lui, et toujours souriant, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aomine.

Oh, très chastement. N'empêche que cela fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Aomine.

-Tchh, pu****, Kagami, pourquoi tu… C'est gênant !

-J'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire moi-même…

Et devant cet argument magnifiquement adorable (pour lui en tout cas), Aomine ne trouva pas de meilleure réponse que de rougir à nouveau et que de ramener Kagami contre lui.

-Imbécile… » souffla-t-il.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

 _Le Dieu Zeus Tout-Puissant s'ennuyait. Alors, il convoqua Cupidon._

 _« Cupidon, commença le très-haut. Je veux que, pour me divertir, tu me créés une histoire d'amour originale._

 _-A votre bon vouloir, mon Dieu. Mais… Qu'entendez-vous par original ?_

 _-Qui sorte de l'ordinaire ! Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?_

 _-Hum… Eh bien, laissez-moi réfléchir… Que diriez-vous de… Une humaine qui tombe amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle ne voit que dans ses rêves ?_

 _-Non, trop banal. Trop fleur bleue._

 _-Ah bon ? Alors, que diriez-vous d'un demi-dieu qui n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux à cause d'une malédiction, et…_

 _-Vu, vu, et revu… Les amours interdits, on en a trop abusé. Après Twilight, Titanic, tout ça, il faut me comprendre, je n'en peux plus._

 _-Mmh, oui, mais moi… Je n'ai plus énormément d'idées ! Euh… Un amour entre la fille d'un grand bourgeois, et qui aime quelqu'un de basse classe, et à la suite d'un malentendu, finit par se suicider. Le garçon pourrait se suicider aussi… Ou alors une fille magnifique, jalousée par une méchante marâtre, qui se rend à une réception où elle rencontre un prince ? Ou… Une fille qui souffre d'une malédiction qui la change en cygne, et le prince qu'elle aime devra l'aimer avant qu'elle ne-_

 _-Non, non, non et non… Cela ne m'inspire pas…_

 _Dionysos, le dieu du vin, de l'imagination, des folies de l'inspiration, des fêtes, apparut alors._

 _-Pourquoi pas une histoire d'amour torride entre deux hommes ? Je sais bien que ces mœurs existent déjà*, mais les relations ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas en commencer une avec deux jeunes hommes ?_

 _-Tu m'intéresses, Dionysos, commença le très-haut._

 _Mais Cupidon, qui commençait à être jaloux de cette idée, renchérit :_

 _-Une histoire d'amour torride, mais entre deux jeunes hommes magnifiques, déchaînant tous deux toutes les passions ? Deux hommes, mais pas dictés par des règles comme en Antiquité… Il faut que cela soit… Plus débridé, et pas forcément moral non plus… »_

 _Dieu, Cupidon et Dionysos avaient inventé le yaoi._

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

« Kagami ! J'ai faim !

-Mmh… Fais-toi à manger tout seul…

-Tu es sûr de vouloir me laisser ta cuisine ? répliqua Aomine d'un ton narquois.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Kagami du lit instantanément. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de foudroyer son petit-ami du regard.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté qu'Aomine continue à squatter son appartement.

Enfin, au moins, il ne se plaignait plus de la présence d'Aomine au lit.

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

 _« Un philtre d'amour ? L'idée est intéressante, mais…._

 _-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit Dionysos. On a déjà vu ça avec Chimène et Rodrigue, avec…_

 _-Oui, répondit Cupidon. Mais…. Oh ! J'ai une superbe idée ! »_

 _Dieu regardait ses deux conseillers d'un air las. Depuis qu'ils avaient inauguré leur nouveau projet baptisé « yaoi », ils en avaient inventé un autre qui se nommait quant à lui « manga », et ils étaient actuellement en train de coupler les deux inventions en inventant la « fanfiction ». Ils avaient défini un système de « rating »… La « fanfiction », apparemment, ne marchait pas qu'avec les mangas. Mais il n'avait pas compris les détails._

 _En tout cas, la plupart des déesses avaient l'air conquises. De nombreuses femmes gloussantes s'étaient pressées dans l'atelier de création de Dionysos et Cupidon. Athéna rougissait, Artémis riait hystériquement, Héra partait dans un monologue enflammé…_

 _Soudain, Cupidon et Dionysos se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour lui annoncer :_

 _« Zeus, Dieu tout-puissant, nous avons trouvé quelque chose de formidable !_

 _-Oui, ajouta Athéna. C'est une fille bizarre qui est trop amoureuse d'un mec, et qui veut lui faire faire boire un philtre d'amour._

 _-Sauf que, annonça triomphalement Cupidon, elle devait mettre un de ses cheveux dedans ! Et en fait, elle l'a échappé, et-_

 _-Son ami d'enfance a mis un cheveux d'un autre mec, son rival, et a fini par boire le philtre, du coup-_

 _-Deux rivaux super virils, qui vont finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, roucoula Artémis, mais ils vont devoir combattre leur fierté !_

 _-Oui ! s'écria Héra. Par mon pouvoir divin, que tout ceci se produise ! »_

.

_oOoOoOo_

.

Kagami et Aomine rentraient d'un one-on-one éreintant, et se trainaient plus qu'ils ne marchaient vers l'appartement de Kagami.

Sans le faire exprès, ils empruntèrent une route un peu différente de celle qu'ils prenaient habituellement.

Soudain, Aomine s'immobilisa.

« Keskiyaaa ? demanda le ton traînant de l'autre.

-Regarde, chuchota l'as de Touhou. »

C'était une petite boutique, dont la devanture montrait toute un étalage de petites amulettes porte-bonheur (ou porte-malheur), une suite de poupées vaudou, ainsi qu'une petite étagère de fioles en verre.

Kagami jeta un regard dubitatif à Aomine.

« Ce n'est qu'un magasin d'attrape-pigeon, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Cette fiole-là, déclara d'un ton calme, mais la voix tremblante d'excitation d'Aomine. C'est celle que Satsu m'avait demandé de verser dans l'eau de Tetsu. C'est le philtre d'amour.

Les deux amoureux se dévisagèrent.

Ils rentrèrent dans la boutique.

Au fond, se trouvait une très petite personne, perchée sur une pile de livres épais, en train de lire un livre couvert de symboles étranges. Sur les étagères environnantes, se trouvaient une bonne quantité de bocaux et fioles en verre, ainsi qu'un appareil à décanter. Un chat noir aux yeux verrons les scrutait depuis les haut d'une bibliothèque, perché à côté d'une plante pendante et poilue d'une couleur peu naturelle.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda la petite personne, si soudainement que les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

Aomine et Kagami se regardèrent, gênés et légèrement effrayés. Puis, ils se sourirent, et d'une seule voix, annoncèrent :

-Je crois que ça ira, merci ! » avant de s'enfuir à toute jambes de la boutique à l'atmosphère oppressante.

Dehors, Kagami et Aomine riaient à en perdre haleine. Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient eu peur pour rien, sûrement parce que la petite personne et le chat avaient eu l'air de lire en eux dès le début. En tout cas, ils étaient heureux d'être ressortis de la boutique de laquelle tout avait commencé. Plus loin ils seraient de tout attirail magique, mieux ils seraient.

Et, coude contre coude (parce que leur fierté leur interdisait de se tenir la main), ils rentrèrent chez eux, sans se retourner une seule fois vers la petite boutique étroite, dans la ruelle étroite et sombre, qui, de loin, semblait faire un clin d'œil, de ses deux petites fenêtres, aux passants qui passaient et qui prenaient la peine de la regarder.

.

_oOoOoOo_

FIN

_oOoOoOo_

.

*oui, chez les grecs, les relations homosexuelles (enfin, gay. Les filles entre elles, pas trop) étaient bien vues, mais dans certaines conditions uniquement : il y avait un « maître », l'éraste, qui apprenait la pratique de la chose à l'éromène, « l'élève ». L'éraste devait courtiser l'éromène pendant une durée délimitée. Mais ces relations ne duraient pas advitam eternam : à la fin de « l'apprentissage », l'éromène peut devenir maître à son tour du coup.  
Wala.

NB : Ah, et Héra est l'épouse de Zeus, Artémis et Athéna sont ses deux filles. Cupidon n'a rien à voir avec la mythologie grecque, mais ça sonnait bien de mettre Cupidon là-dedans. Du coup, je me suis amusée.

Et voilà. Cette fanfiction est finie. Je suis très émue. Un an que je suis dessus (un peu plus en réalité…)

 _ **Pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon…**_ Je ne peux pas écrire de lemon moi-même, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas faire ça, que je ne connais pas suffisamment la pratique de _ces choses-là_ (on peut dire que j'ai une âme presque pure… hum, pas tout à fait, sinon, je n'aurais pas écrit ça). N'empêche que j'ai jamais vu de manga R18. Je me cantonne aux shônens ai. Donc voilà… faut pas attendre grand-chose de moi. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà lu du lemon, mais bon… Pas énormément quoi.

Si jamais quelqu'un avait envie d'écrire un lemon dans la continuité de l'histoire et le poster sur fanfiction, pas de souci, je pourrai même faire de la pub pour vous. Mais je ne l'intègrerais pas à mon histoire par contre…

Ceci est ma dernière demande de review, si vous estimez que je la mérite. On se retrouve après, en page de remerciement si vous avez le courage (mais vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil même si vous avez la flemme)

Donc… Review please ! Adressée à Zeus, Disonysis, Cupidon, à moi-même, à la sorcière de la boutique, au chat aux yeux verrons… Je m'en fiche, comme vous voulez. Bref… Si vous ne lisez pas la page suivante, merci d'avoir lu !

Huggies


	15. Remerciements

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'à la fin, histoire qui est parti d'une idée tellement saugrenue… Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Vraiment.

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé des reviews :

Chinumi, Laura-067, Mimi98, deryous50, IlonaDark, Aruki-chan, Climoushh, Renbo ARKEL, Usagi the one and only, Elina, Sab, Lililacour, GrimmKitty666, kawaicat32, kuroko no basuke, Ellis Ravenwood, Kuroonekoo27, Saemoon, Grimmy06, Opercule, Besouten, super mocchi, lys0212, AislingGra, Miss Nakami, Nanaelle Jenkins, MarionHchan, daphiie0398, hippopotamette, charybde syla, 5hiroNeko, lalou, eiko, Crystal de glace.

Un grand merci à tous les followers, et plus généralement, à toute personne ayant cliqué sur **_le philtre d'amour_** …

En attendant, souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur à Aomine et Kagami.

Bonne continuation à chacun de vous !

Hoshiyo2000


End file.
